NeverEnding Midnight - RE-VAMPED
by KNeu21
Summary: REVAMPED! Different, new, and better! Set during Eclipse: Leandra is a ten-year-old with a deep-rooted distrust of humans, and an attitude much bigger than she is. Will she ever learn to be human herself? Summary sucks, story is much better! Rated *M* to be safe! Now Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**-*DISCLAIMER!*- I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. I'm not pretending to. I'm not claiming to. The only part of this I own is Leandra, and her really messed up life. Okay? Got it? Good. Here we go.**

**Chapter One**

I was doomed.

I'd done it this time.

What was wrong with me?

These thoughts ran through my mind unendingly as I sat there, staring down at my hands in my lap. Just to my right was a closed door, and behind that door, Carlisle and Esme sat talking with the school principal. It really must have been bad this time, considering they usually only called Esme. They normally didn't bother Carlisle. This was my third fight in the last two weeks. Two day's suspention between each, and I'd known before I was on thin ice here, but somehow, that didn't stop me from beating on another student.

Since they'd been back, my hatred toward others had slowly grown. Now, it was a miracle if I tolerated any amount of attention. The slightest things provoking me. A glance, a mutter to another student. Whispering my name just loud enough for me to hear in a passing conversation. I didn't hesitate anymore. My fists had a mind of their own. I was mean and unpredictable, plain and simple.

The first couple of weeks were tense, but slowly, it only got worse.

"Leandra." The door beside me opened, and I slowly stood, already defensive. Stepping through the door, the principal, Mr. Brown, closed the door behind me.

"Please." He said, "Have a seat." I chanced a glance toward Carlisle and Esme, and the looks in their eyes told me I was in for it. I shamefully looked down, sitting slowly in the chair to Carlisle's left. Sliding down, slouching slightly.

I watched Mr. Brown step back around his desk, sitting with a sigh. Sliding an open folder back to him and looking down at it. It was quiet for a moment, and I sighed quietly as well, looking over to Carlisle. His eyes on me now, and the disappointed look in them had me look back down.

I knew the bruise displayed clearly over my right cheek wasn't pretty, and neither was my newly split lip. Purely the other student's attempts at self defense. I'd brought them on myself.

"Leandra." Mr. Brown finally spoke, "Do you realize what I'm faced with now?" I stayed quiet, knowing responding now would only get myself into more trouble, "I don't know your reasons, and frankly, at this point, I don't care. You have one more chance. I'm giving you one last chance. You so much as speak out of turn, you're out."

"Am I supposed to thank you?" I grumbled, and Carlisle reached over, taking my hand.

"What you've done is unacceptable, and right now, I'm considering you a general threat to the rest of the students." Mr. Brown said, leaning forward and placing his arms on the desk, "If it weren't for your parents, you'd have been out long ago."

"I know that."

"Leandra, drop the attitude." He told me firmly, "Do you even realize what you're doing? What you've done to that other student?"

"She deserved it."

"I hardly think Noel deserved to be shoved head first into a trash can. I know she didn't deserve for said trash can to be rolled down the steps with her in it." He replied incredulously, "Leandra, you're smarter than this. I know you are, and I know there's a good kid in there somewhere. It's like you're purposefully throwing it all away."

I was quiet, staring down at my hand as I smoothed my pantleg awkwardly. What was I supposed to say to that? Even if I told him the truth, he wouldn't get it. Was I supposed to lie, and say I'd try harder? Should I just tell him what he wanted to hear?

"You've been suspended for a week." He sighed when I didn't reply.

"Good." I internally kicked myself. Knee jerk reaction. I glanced sheepishly toward Carlisle. I didn't mean to be this way.

Mr. Brown chose to ignore that, "When you come back, I want to see some effort."

"What's that?" I asked sarcastically. Shit. Leandra, I thought to myself, just shut up!

"I know you know what effort is." He replied patiently, despite the fact that I knew he was losing it, "You started this year doing so well. Then, suddenly, you just.. Gave up. That bothers me, Leandra. It really does."

"Right." I snorted.

"Leandra." Carlisle corrected me, squeezing my hand. Mr. Brown was quiet for a moment, looking back down at the folder.

"I made the decision to let you come back after intitially expelling you for lack of attendance." He murmured, looking back up, "At your parents' request." I looked up, meeting his eyes, "Don't make me regret that decision, Leandra. Show me that you want to be here. Show me that you're trying. That's all I ask."

"I have tried." I finally answered sharply, "It's your fault you don't see it."

"Leandra, please." Mr. Brown sighed, shaking his head, "I don't want to argue with you."

"Then don't." I grumbled, "The point is, you only notice when I'm bad. What's the point of being good, when the next time I see you, you won't acknowledge the fact that I _have_ tried?"

"What I've seen from you isn't trying." He countered.

"How the fuck would you know what my effort looks like?" I was getting upset, "Nothing I ever do is good enough for you."

"Leandra." Carlisle corrected me again, and I growled, sitting back.

"Two weeks." Mr. Brown finally , "Maybe you can use that extra week to find some way of controlling those outbursts. Doubtful, but it's worth a try, isn't it?"

"Why bother?" I muttered, "Why not make it three?"

"Leandra-" Carlisle tried.

"How about four?" He responded, "The rest of the year? Are we going to keep going, or will you attempt to control yourself?"

"I've not done a goddamn thing wrong, except point out your flaws, you bastard!" I stood, spinning. Esme attempted to call after me.

"Leandra." Mr. Brown stood, "I'm tired of your attitude. You walk out that door, you're not coming back." I froze, my hand on the knob, "I don't need an influence like you around the other students. I'm trying to help you here-"

"An influence like me?" I asked, turning to look at him, "What the hell do you know?"

I didn't miss Esme covering her face with her hands, shaking her head a little.

"Don't do this." Mr. Brown warned.

"Fuck you." I spat, spinning. Yanking open the door, and slamming it behind me as hard as I could. I stormed out of the office, up the hall and outside. Stepping off the curb, I sat on it, fuming. I knew what I'd just done, but I just didn't care at that point.

Nothing I ever did was good enough to please those who mattered. Everything I did was wrong in some way or another. To everyone else, everyone besides my family, all I did was wrong. Nobody understood me, or even tried to. I hated everything at that point, and I had to ask myself again and again. Why bother?

Esme and Carlisle came out about ten minutes later, and by then, I'd started to feel ashamed of myself. They didn't say a word, but Esme reached out, taking my hand and helping me stand.

The ride home was silent. I chose to use the ride home to calm down, to go from the level of defense I was at, to calmer. More on the level of rational thinking. I knew I was in trouble, and nothing I could say would make it any better for myself. I had no explanation. No excuses. I couldn't tell anyone why I did what I did.

Normal kids could hold their temper. Normal kids didn't attack other kids. Normal kids just ignored the comments other kids made, and unless it was really bad, didn't bother to beat the snot out of them. Normal kids took a scolding, and just kept quiet. Normal kids didn't get angry like I did. That was the problem. I wasn't a normal kid, and they were trying to put me into normal situations. Like school. Normal situations wouldn't work for a kid like me. The problem was, I didn't know how to tell them that.

Before the car even fully stopped in the garage, I jumped out. Running inside. Trying to put off the scolding that was coming for as long as I could.

"Leandra." I heard Carlisle. I did, but I kept running. Finding Emmett on the couch, I flopped down beside him, looking straight ahead at the TV. Watching some midday news channel. Pretending for just a moment that nothing was wrong.

"Shorty." Emmett sighed disappointedly, "Seriously? Again?"

"She deserved it this time. I swear." I replied, looking up at him.

"Leandra." Carlisle called again, closer this time.

"Whoops. Gotta go." I said, and I jumped up. Emmett caught me before I could run off, pulling me back down.

"Uh-uh. Sit with me for a minute." His arm came around my shoulders, hugging me into his side. I looked over, watching as both Esme and Carlisle came into the room. Both clearly very disappointed in me. Reaching down, Carlisle lifted the remote, turning off the TV. Standing there for a moment, studying me as I kept my eyes down.

"I want to know why." He finally spoke, "What did that girl do so wrong?"

I shrugged, staying quiet. It wasn't often that I stayed quiet around my family. Only when I was in trouble. When I was worried that what I'd say would get me into more trouble than I was in before, which was major possibility, because I often let my mouth run away with me when I was defensive.

"Leandra." He sighed, kneeling in front of me, "I'm just trying to understand. I'm not angry."

"I don't like them." I mumbled, "I can't stand them."

"Why?" He asked.

I shrugged again, looking back down at my hands, "They're all the same. Every single one of them. They don't care who it hurts, who it effects when they open their stupid mouths. Talking shit about people they don't know. They don't even know me. Why would they want to hurt me?"

"Were they teasing you, shorty?" Emmett asked quietly.

"Not directly." I admitted, "But to other people. I could hear them."

"What were they saying?" Emmett asked.

"That I'm stupid, because I never talk to anybody." I mumbled, "That Carlisle should have thought twice. Chosen another kid. That I don't deserve to have you guys. I hit Noel because she said that he was about to trade me in for a different one." It was quiet, "I tried not to. I swear, but.. She said that right there behind me. _Knowing_ I could hear her."

"They're just being kids." Esme reasoned, "They don't know any better."

"I don't care." I said, sitting forward, "I'm tired. I'm tired of trying. Why should they get away with saying those things? All I've done is make them feel as bad on the outside as I do on the inside." I sighed, as I stood, "It's not fair." I stepped around Carlisle, "I'm not going back."

"Leandra." Esme sighed, "Honey-"

"No." I said, "You know what's going to happen if I go back. Why should I? I don't like them, I don't learn anything there. None of the teachers like me. Hell, even the principal doesn't like me."

"Leandra, the way you spoke to him.." Esme trailed off, shaking her head.

"He wouldn't _listen_ to me." I reasoned, "None of them _listen_ to me. No matter what, it's just going to turn out the same way. Why should I have to try when they don't? How in the hell is that fair?"

"I know you're upset." Carlisle murmured comfortingly, "I know this is hard on you, believe me. You're struggling, and it hurts to see you this way." I looked down, "Just.. Take the next three weeks. Please. Give it one more try."

I sighed heavily, sitting down on the armrest of the couch. I couldn't say no. Not with how pleading he'd made his voice.

"You know what they're saying isn't true." He continued, "Why do you let it bother you so much?"

"Because I don't know that what they're saying isn't true." I replied quietly, "They're right. That's why it hurts."

"We're not going to trade you, shorty." Emmett said firmly.

"Not that part." I said, shaking my head, "That I don't deserve you."

"That's not true." Esme replied, "Not in the least."

"Yes it is." I argued, "I'm not smart, I'm not pretty. I don't have anything to give anybody. I'm mean. I don't talk to anybody. The only thing I'm good at is fighting, and when I do, I hurt them. I _hurt_ people. I hurt them by hitting them, and I hurt them with what I say. I embarrass you. I know hitting them is wrong. I know yelling those things is wrong, but I don't think. They say things about me, and I just have to defend myself."

"I don't like where this is going." Emmett murmured, but I continued anyway.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to be here for. I don't see the purpose." I stood, frustrated again. I was trying to explain how I was feeling, but I couldn't find the right words, "I've never felt like I belonged with them. How could I? It's like.. I'm not the same. There's them, and then there's me. Complete opposites, and putting us side by side, you might not see a difference, but I know it's there. I don't belong there, and making me go back is just asking for more trouble." I was getting more frustrated, "I know they're just words, but they hurt so much more since they're true. They're true, and the point is, I _know_ I'm worthless. I don't need them-"

"Stop right there, shorty." Emmett stood, and I turned, looking back at him, "I don't want to hear you say that again."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"That 'W' word." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Worthless?" I asked, "It's-"

"No it's not." He said firmly, "That's a blatant lie some wuss told you to make himself feel better. You are anything but worthless."

"He's right." I replied before he could stop me, "Tell me how I've got any worth. All I do is cause trouble. I can never do anything right." I turned, sitting back down, "I'm tired. I'm always so tired."

"Leandra, please." I glanced up at Carlisle's voice, "Never say that again."

"Fine." I mumbled, "I won't say I'm worthless again. Just know I'll always be thinking it."

"Not that." He said, shaking his head, "Although, I can't even begin to tell you how wrong you are about that."

"Then what?" I asked quietly.

"Never, ever tell me that Jack was right." I looked down, "Not one word he ever told you was true. In any way."

"Then help me!" I was surprised at my anger. It rose so fast, I couldn't keep it back, "Help me figure out the difference between what he told me, and how I'm feeling, because I can't tell! Help me figure out where to go, what to do to change that. Please!"

Instead of arguing further, possibly fueling me, Carlisle strode forward and lifted me. Hugging me securely.

"I know." He told me as I gave in, returning the hug, "I know. Leandra, life hasn't been kind to you. I understand this. We all do, and honestly, I can't blame you for wanting to walk away. I can't blame you for wanting to turn away from it, but that's not the right direction to go. That isn't an option for you right now."

"I know, I know." I mumbled, pulling back, "I'm just always so lost. Anywhere else but home, I'm lost. I want to try, I want to get it, but I can't. I just can't figure it out. I know I'm missing something, but I don't know what to do to change that." I paused, "I don't know how to be human."

The discussion calmed soon after that, but I knew it was far from over. I knew I still had the other members of the family to face. In particular, Alice. She was always one of the ones asking where my head was at when I did what I did.

As soon as Alice stepped through the door, home from school, she crossed her arms over her chest, standing in front of me.

"I can't see the TV.." I mumbled, hoping she'd forget about the scolding she was about to give me.

"Another fight?" She asked, "No, that wasn't a fight. That was just.. I don't even know. Leandra, you could have seriously hurt that girl."

"Oh yeah." I laughed a little, "You saw it, huh?"

"What'd she do?" Emmett asked, sitting forward, "It never came up."

"I shoved her into a trash can, and rolled it down the front steps." I admitted, looking over at him. He clasped first one hand over his mouth, then the other, trying to hide it, but I clearly saw how much he wanted to laugh, "It bounced most of the way down."

"It's not funny!" Alice insisted when Emmett couldn't contain his laugh anymore.

"No, no." Emmett laughed, "It's not. But.. Oh man, shorty. Really?" He lost himself to another fit of laughter.

"Emmett, go somewhere else." Alice sighed, irritated.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because he's not helping." She replied, "It's not funny. You really could have hurt her, or gotten hurt yourself. Not everybody you approach is going to be weaker than you, Leandra. Why can't you see that?"

"I haven't found one yet." I stood, defensive again.

"Leandra, we're trying to help you, but we can't always be there to look out for you. I don't want to see you get hurt because you picked a fight with someone more than capable of defending themselves."

"I know, I know." I grumbled, "You've told me before."

"Then why aren't you hearing me?" She asked, "Why don't you listen? I worry for you. I do. Seeing you like this bothers me. It bothers us, and we don't know what to do here. Added on to that split in your lip, the lascerations before, and it makes this so much harder on all of us."

"Then how about I just live outside?" I spun, heading toward the door.

"Leandra," She sighed, frustrated, "I didn't mean that." She didn't stop me. I knew she didn't mean that. I understood what she was trying to say, and I knew that I was the one in the wrong this time. I sat heavily on the top step, already hating the way I snapped at her. She didn't deserve that. I sighed, running my hand through my hair.

I drew my knees up, resting my arms on them. I wished I didn't have to try so hard. I wished I understood what I wasn't getting. Why I was so different. Which way to go, what to do to make this easier on me. I didn't understand them, or their constant need to put other people down. Why they refused to think beyond their own selfishness.

The real question I had to ask myself, was did I even want to understand them? Did I even want to be like them? Selfish and mean. Refusing to see passed what they want or their own happiness. Anyone who didn't think like them was automatically wrong, and deserved to be judged. I didn't want to try. Not because I was selfish, but because I was afraid. If they could hurt me so much without even trying, what would happen when I let myself be hurt?

They don't even know me. It didn't make any sense to me why they would choose to put me down the way they did, but I didn't want to understand. They didn't deserve it. They didn't deserve for me to cry over them or what they'd say.

Sighing again, I rose to my feet.

I knew exactly how to make myself feel better. I started toward the drive, knowing I probably wouldn't be stopped. I could usually wander, if I didn't go too far. It was sort of an unspoken rule.

"Be home before dark." Alice called out the door behind me.

"'Kay." I called back, letting her know I heard her.

Just the thought of where I was headed made me feel better. Straight through town, taking a left at the general store. To my surprise, I found him before I got to his house. I turned, jogging across the street to Andrew's side.

"Where you going?" I asked, falling into step beside him. He sighed, shaking his head.

"Another fight, Leandra?" He asked, and I shrugged, "I'm heading to a friends house. He has my notebook, and I need it if I'm going to finish tomorrow's homework."

"Oh? Making new friends without me, I see." I sniffed, turning away briefly.

"Well, if you talked to people.." He trailed off.

"They don't deserve to hear my voice." I countered, "Fuck them."

"At least I seem to deserve to." He laughed at my tone, reaching down and taking my hand.

"Is that where you were at lunch today?" I asked, "I didn't see you."

"Yeah." He said, "Sorry about that. Zack had questions, so I just let him take my notebook. It would have been easier than explaining everything to him." He gestured to my face, "Is that when that happened?"

"Yup."

"How long this time?"

"A week at first. I got two more for talking back." I smiled, "They say I'm a threat to everybody else."

"You are." He replied, "What am I going to do with you?"

"You know you keep me out of trouble." I laughed, jogging forward to kick a rock up the sidewalk, "I can't be left unattended. Otherwise, I beat someone's face in."

"True." He sighed, "I should be paid." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"So this kid." I said, "Is he cool?"

"I think so." He replied, "I haven't known him or his brother for very long. They live just over here." I followed, rounding the corner with him. Up the sidewalk, and three houses later, he started up the front walk. I stayed behind, lingering by the mailbox by the curb.

"I'll wait here." I said, "Just don't take too long." He sighed, but nodded, jogging up the steps and knocking on the screen door.

We'd definitely gotten closer. Since returning to school, I went to his house as often as I could. Which was almost every day for the passed month or so. I'd briefly begun to worry that I'd get sick of him, but so far, I only liked being around him more. He was protective of me, in a very subtle way. I was protective of him, in a very obvious way. We made the oddest pair, but that didn't matter to me. No matter how bad the day I'd had was, seeing him always made it better. He just didn't worry about things the way I did. He made life seem less complicated.

I didn't mind so much being away from home anymore, though I still held the worry of them leaving. I liked being outside. Free, to a point.

Andrew's dad, Richard, didn't seem to mind me coming over so often. He seemed only too happy about it. I didn't mind him so much either, which definitely was saying something. He was funny. So easy-going, but I also knew he had the ability to be firm when it was needed. Though I hardly spoke around him, I couldn't help but laugh at some of the things he'd say or do.

I didn't know what made Andrew so different, but I considered him worthy of speaking to. The only other human in my daily life that I did fully trust.

I jumped, looking back at the front door opening behind me. It was Andrew, followed by two boys. He was talking to them quietly as he led them my way. One looked about our age, the other a little older. Both had dark brown hair, almost black with how dark it was. The younger one's hair was longer than the older one's, almost long enough to pull back into a ponytail, but not quite. His eyes were a light, almost ice blue color, and he smiled in a friendly way.

The older one's eyes were just a few shades darker that his younger brother's, but it was enough of a difference to make me instantly dislike him. The three of them stopped on the sidewalk, and Andrew turned to me.

"Leandra," He said, "This is Zack, and Josh." He pointed them out, "Guys, this is Leandra." I waved a little, choosing to stay silent.

"She'd be pretty, if she weren't all bruised up." Josh said, reaching out to touch my cheek. I glared, yanking back. He laughed, "Sensitive little thing, isn't she? Andrew, I don't think your girlfriend likes me."

"Stop it, Josh." Zack grumbled, looking to me, "Don't mind him. I think you're pretty anyway." I smiled a little. I didn't mind Zack so much. He reminded me a lot of Andrew already, "I heard about that fight at school. I think Noel deserved it." Now I knew I liked him, "I know she'd been making fun of you all day, so whatever she did during lunch, she surely got what was coming to her."

I looked down briefly, glancing to Andrew.

"Be careful, though." He said, "I heard Noel is friends with a lot of sixth graders, who have a whole lot of middle school and high school brothers and sisters. They're probably going to be a little ticked at what you did to her."

"I can handle it." I mumbled, and he smiled. Looking to Andrew in happiness. Andrew had probably told him I wouldn't speak unless I felt comfortable enough.

"Still, though." He said, "Be careful. I don't want you to get hurt. More than you are, I mean. Noel lives just up the street here, and her older sister likes to hang out with a bunch of friends at the park near the end of town every night." I frowned, knowing I'd have to walk right passed that park on my way back home.

"Thanks." I told him, grateful for the heads up.

"No problem." He said, "So how long did they suspend you for?"

"Three weeks." I answered, glancing to Josh who stood there without a word, "I still don't know if I'm going back or not."

"I wouldn't." Zack said, shaking his head, "Everyone there seems pretty ticked off at you. You sure know how to pick the fights, Leandra."

"I don't pick them." I said, "I finish them."

"I heard that girl before Noel had to get stitches after you shoved her into that janitors closet." He laughed, "Now a trash can?"

"I can only work with what I'm given." I laughed along with him. Andrew seemed pleased that I was talking to Zack, smiling a little at me.

"Why do you fight so often?" Josh asked suddenly, "Aren't you afraid they're going to smash you?"

"No." I answered, "And they usually start it. Not me."

"Well, I've heard about you." He continued, "Around _my_ school. I know a lot of them are hoping to find you somewhere."

"Gee." I muttered, "Thanks." I considered myself lucky to not have run into anyone yet. Especially with how often I walked through town. I shook my head, looking to Andrew yet, "Are we going back to your house now?"

"Yeah." He said as if he'd just remembered, "Zack's coming too."

I nodded, just fine with that. I didn't mind him at all, surprisingly.

"If you're coming along," Josh said, "I'm coming, too. I don't want my little brother beat up for associating with you." Him, I minded.

"I think he's safe." I grumbled, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Just in case." He grumbled right back at me.

"Whatever." I sighed, turning, "Do what you want."

I wound up staying at Andrew's longer than I meant to. It was nearly dusk before I started down the stairs.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" I called back up the stairs after suddenly running from the room.

"Leandra." Richard called, "Do you need a ride home?"

"No, thanks." I replied, smiling a little, "I'll run. I just stayed longer than I should have."

"You sure?" He asked, "I don't mind."

"No, it's okay. I know the way like the back of my hand." I laughed quietly.

"I'll call your dad, at least." He said, "Let him know you're on your way. Be careful, sweetheart."

"Thanks." I said, "Good night." I darted from the house, shaking my head a little at how stupid I was. I normally didn't lose track of time. I jogged quickly through town, slowing once I remembered. Zack's warning earlier. I was coming up on that park quickly, and I knew I should be careful.

I shouldn't have stayed out so late. The streetlights were just coming on, and I could hardly see ten feet in front of myself. I neared the corner of the park, glancing to the side. My heart sank as I spotted the large group of girls, much older than myself, standing around further into the park, near one of the bigger trees. That had to be them. I normally didn't walk by the park this late, so I'd never run into them before. I knew immediately that they saw me, their talking and laughter dying down.

"Hey, hey." I heard someone murmur to another, "Look. Is that her?" I tried to ignore them, walking faster once a few from the group started over the grass in my direction.

"Hey." One of them called, "Come here for a second, kid." Fat chance, bitch. I kept that thought to myself, walking just a bit faster. Any closer, I'd start running. Stupidly, I looked back at them, just as I stepped under a streetlight.

"That's her." Another confirmed, laughing at their apparent luck. It took them a few seconds, but the decision had been made. They started at a run toward me, and that got me going. Despite being faster than them for a good while, they didn't stop. They didn't change their minds, or give up.

Passed the streetlights, passed the city limits they chased me. I whimpered, trying to think. I felt a hand grab the back of my jacket and swing me to a stop. I didn't think. I leaned in and bit. The one I bit squealed in pain, releasing her hold. I felt that, jumping back once I was free, punching another in the face and running again. Stumbling a little in my fear.

Shit, shit, shit! I whimpered, running as fast as I could.

I was yanked to a stop once more, and punched in the stomach before I could bite this one too. I lost my breath, dropping to the road. They laughed as I curled a little, trying to take a breath. Another quickly kicked me before I could. Knowing as long as I couldn't breathe, I wouldn't run.

Before another could kick me, I reached out and gripped one by their pantleg, yanking as hard as I could. She fell to the road, straight onto her back, hitting her head pretty hard. I quickly righted myself as the two others closed in at the same time.

I was pretty scared at that point, never having faced three people before. Much less, three much bigger than myself. I couldn't keep my eye on both of the ones standing at the same time, but it was the one on the ground that managed to get me back down. Pulling my leg out from under me, I fell, scraping my palms on the rough concrete.

Another kick to the stomach had involuntary tears come to my eyes, a sob of pain leaving me as I laid back, clutching my stomach.

"Aww." One of them laughed, "She's crying." I was hauled to my feet, and backhanded roughly. Right back to the ground. I knew my nose was bleeding now, but that only made me more determined. I was still a good mile or so from home, so I just had to make it that far.

Hauled up once more, I took a deep breath before spitting my blood harshly into her face. Aiming for her eyes. She dropped me in surprise and I spun. Running as fast as I could into the trees. I listened to them follow me. Hardly being able to see, and my balance questionable, this was dangerous for me.

I tripped once, tearing my jeans at the knees and scraping my elbows. I managed to get away just in time to hit a tree, grunting loudly as I pulled myself up it. The nearest branch was too high for me to reach, so as soon as I was high enough, I dug in and clung. Hugging onto the tree. Every muscle in me screamed in pain, but I just whimpered, holding on as tight as I could.

Somehow, I lucked out. They weren't willing to climb up after me. They slid to a stop beneath me, looking up.

"Come on." One of them called, "Don't be a wimp." All three of them laughed as my shoe slipped, and I nearly fell. I panted hard, whimpering again as I regained my footing. I didn't know how long I'd last, but I hoped it was long enough. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Get down here, bitch." Another called, "We're not done yet."

"Hey." I started to cry at Alice's voice, "Is there a problem?"

"Of course not." One of the three laughed, "We just treed a rat, that's all."

"That 'rat' you're referring to is my sister." Alice was defensive, "I'd watch what you say. If you'd prefer, I can settle whatever you started with her."

The oldest of the group of three scoffed, "Come on, guys. She's not worth our time."

"Watch yourself, rat." One of them called back at me, "You won't be so lucky next time." I whimpered again, holding tighter.

"Keep moving." Jasper's tense voice next, and I listened the three girls walking away. Their laughter dying away. A moment or two later, Jasper spoke again directly below me, "Come on down. It's alright." I was too scared to let go. I hesitated for a few seconds, and the longer I hesitated, the less likely I found myself to release.

"Let go, Leandra. I'll catch you." Alice called this time.

"I-I'm bleeding." I whimpered down to them.

"It's okay." She replied, "We know. We're okay. Let go." I tried to, but I couldn't let myself. My muscles stiff, stuck in their position.

"I can't." I finally said, "J-Just.. Hold on."

"Why is she up a tree?" Emmett showed up.

"Three older girls were chasing her." Alice answered, "High schoolers."

"Babe." Emmett called after a few seconds, "Remember, it's illegal and generally frowned upon to kill them."

"She's just going to talk to them." Alice murmured, "Leandra, it's okay." That surprised me. I wanted to smile, wondering if they were going to get a talking to that was anywhere near what I got a couple of months ago.

"They're gone now, shorty." He called up at me, "Come down."

"Hold on." I whimpered again.

"What's she waiting for?" He asked.

"She's scared." Jasper sighed, "And she won't relax enough to let go."

"Well, let's fix that." Emmett chuckled as if it were obvious.

I whimpered a little as the tree shuddered a bit, and before I knew it, my jacket was balled in a fist. It was Emmett, plucking me from the trunk of the tree. He brought me around, settling me on his back. I clung to him now, wrapping my arms around his neck and locking them.

"Hang on, shorty." He said, and he jumped back, landing easily back on the ground. I continued to hold, whimpering in pain, "Let's get her home. You okay, Jasper?"

"Doing good." He replied, and that was a relief.

I only released my hold when we were inside, my shoes touching the couch. I still trembled, shaken up, but alright.

"Leandra." Carlisle was there, "What happened?" I pulled away from his hands.

"I know." I mumbled, "I'm sorry." I stumbled down off the couch, heading straight for the bathroom. I slammed the door and started the water. I leaned against the sink, waiting for it to get hot. Removing my ripped and torn jacket, I threw it onto the floor by the tub.

Looking up, I looked myself over. My nose was bruised. Light purple bruising spreading over the bridge of my nose on the left, but the bleeding had stopped, and it wasn't too swollen. I was still able to breathe through it, so I knew it wasn't broken. My left upper cheek was slightly swollen and sore, but it wasn't too bad. I leaned down, splashing water over my lips and chin, rinsing the blood away.

I rinsed off my arms, and raised my pantlegs to get to my knees. Getting all the dirt out of the wounds. It stung, but I just grit my teeth and dealt with it.

I raised my shirt over my stomach, sighing at the dark purple bruising I now had there. Luckily, they'd mostly left my ribs alone, so those were fine. I touched the new bruises, wincing a little.

Reaching under the sink once I was done, I rinsed the sink out with bleach and warm water. Knowing the drill by now. A handful of scrapes on my elbows still bled a little, and I hoped it wasn't enough to hurt them. I lifted my destroyed jacket, and opened the door, jumping at Esme standing there.

"I'm fine." I mumbled, stepping around her, headed for my room.

"Leandra." I'd gained Carlisle's attention as well, and he followed me into my room, "Do you know who did this?"

"It doesn't matter." I sniffled, sighing and sitting on my bed. He still expected an explanation. I looked down, "Zack was the one that told me. Most of the kids at my school hate me. A lot of them are friends with everyone, so of course, they take their side. Then the fact that a lot of the friends of the kids I've hurt have older brothers and sisters, or friends in the middle school and high school.." I trailed off, "Most likely, the ones I ran into today were friends of Noel's sister. Zack tried to warn me, but I left Andrew's house later than I meant to, and.. They saw me. I tried to run, Carlisle. I did, but they were faster."

He sighed, looking to Esme.

"I really am fine." I mumbled, shrugging, "Just a few scrapes from falling, a few more bruises from being kicked-"

"Kicked?" He asked, "Show me."

"It's nothing serious." I insisted, looking up as he crossed the room. He sighed, sitting beside me. Trying to get a look at my nose. I shook my head, standing, "I'm fine."

Those words had come out harsher than I meant them, and I looked down.

"I'm sorry." I said, looking at my hands, "I'm.. I'm more embarrassed than anything. I don't like having to run away. I hate it, but there was no way I could take three of them. Not alone."

"You're not to go anywhere else alone." Carlisle sighed, standing. I nodded, understanding perfectly, "Now, please. Humor me." He stepped closer to me, and I sighed in annoyance. Rolling my eyes a little and nodding, allowing him to inspect my nose. I felt no pain at all as he pressed. Eventually, he sighed and stepped back, "And where did they kick you?"

"I'm fi-"

"Please?" I groaned, but gave in. Lifting my shirt over my stomach, instantly gaining his attention.

"For the record, it was really hard to cling to that tree with this." I mumbled, closing my eyes as I yawned. A minute went by as he looked over the bruising with a frown, "So? Am I going to live?"

"I'd say you got very lucky." He sighed, stepping back, "If you're going over to Andrew's house again, you'll have one of us go with you or we can drop you off."

"Okay." I agreed, nodding.

"Until we can somehow get this sorted out, I want you to be very careful." He continued, "And I want you to tell me if this happens again."

"Okay." I sighed again, sitting back down.

"I mean it." He said, "I don't want you to pretend it's nothing or try to hide it." He really did know me too well.

I went to bed that night more sore than I had been in awhile. I wondered if they'd still make me go back to school. I curled into my blanket, feeling very insecure. If they made me go back, it'd only get worse. I knew that for a fact.

**A/N: There you have it. Chapter one accomplished.  
Those of you familiar with the original version of this will definitely notice a difference. I'd love to read your thoughts on what you think so far.  
Chapter two to come as soon as I catch up on all the housework I should have been doing while typing this out. (:  
Until then, my radiant readers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Important note: Don't hate me! **

**Chapter Two**

There I was. Sleeping. Not bothering anybody. Just minding my own business, and all was right with the world.

I jumped, yelping as I was suddenly pounced on. In instinct, I rolled. And when they held on, I rolled again, until I rolled us both off the side of the bed. Though still half asleep, I recognized Andrew's groan as we both hit the floor. The blanket and sheets landing on us.

"Andrew?" I gasped, rubbing my eyes, "What the hell?" He was laughing, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry." He chuckled, "Esme said you were still sleeping, and I couldn't help myself."

"W-What time is it?" I was incredibly disoriented, so I must have been asleep for quite awhile.

"It's almost three, lazy butt." He stood, helping me up. I sat heavily on the side of the bed, surprised at the headache I had.

"Wow." I mumbled, "I never sleep this long."

"You've been through a lot." He said, his smile fading, "After last night.."

"You heard about that?" I murmured sadly, looking down.

"Everybody has." He said as if it were obvious, "Leandra, the entire school was talking about it today." That was news to me, "Apparently, they were bragging about it. About how you ran, and climbed a tree to get away from them. It doesn't take long for something like that to get around." I groaned, laying to the side, "Especially not in a town where everybody knows everybody."

"My stomach hurts." I sighed, turning my face into the blanket. I grabbed a pillow, hiding my face under it.

"Leandra, I don't blame you for running." He said, shaking his head and taking the pillow from me so I didn't suffocate myself, "You're so much smaller than those three cows." I scoffed a little.

"Thanks." I replied, sitting back up, "I should have been braver, though. I can't believe I ran." I covered my face, humiliated.

"Really." He said, "If you hadn't ran, they would have probably killed you." I looked down, realizing what he was saying was true. It didn't make me feel any better, though.

"What they did was so unfair." He paused, "Zack got suspended today."

"What?" I asked, looking over at him, surprised, "For what?"

"Hitting Ryan." He laughed a little, "Knocked him out first hit." My jaw dropped and I laughed a little.

"That sixth grader? What for?" I turned a little to face him.

"Zack was defending you." He said, "Ryan was saying all this crap about how you deserved it, and had just been begging for someone to do what they did to you. I would have hit him myself, but Zack got to him first."

"Wow." I muttered, trying to picture that.

"Yeah." Andrew replied, "You should see that kid fight. Perfect aim, perfect hit.. He just runs up, and swings. Bam. K-O." We both laughed a little.

"Who knew he had it in him?" I asked, "But no. Don't you go hitting people. Nothing they say is worth you getting into trouble for. And tell Zack to knock it off, too. It's one thing for me to fight at school, but I don't want your dad telling you to stay away from me."

"He gets it, Leandra." He shook his head, "He wouldn't do that."

"Just in case." I replied, "Be good, okay?"

"No promises." He said, taking my hand. He sighed, shaking his head, "I should have gone with you."

"No." I corrected, "Then you'd have probably gotten beat up too. Just for walking with me." He smiled sadly, keeping his eyes down, "Then I would have had to drag your butt up the tree with me." That got him to laugh a little.

"Why do you do it?" He asked, looking over and meeting my eyes, "Why do you fight? I mean, I understand you getting upset over what they say, but.. I've never met anyone like you, Leandra. I just don't get why you get mad so easily. I've never known anyone who just.. Hits people like that." I looked down, unsure how to answer. He was quiet for a moment, before continuing quietly, "Dad says you're troubled. Just misunderstood."

I sensed the conversation heading in a direction I was sensitive about. Our talks had never done that before, and I wasn't sure how to react. I'd never had to be defensive around him before. I looked over, meeting his eyes again.

"What happened?" He asked sadly, "To make you that way?" And there it was. The sensitive question. I was quiet. I hated being put on the spot like this, "Leandra, I just want to know you better. I mean, yeah, we always talk, but never about why you're so angry all the time. Sometimes, it's like.. I don't know. Sometimes when I look at you, you're so sad. You seem so tired. Just worn out. Like you're handling something that you can't handle." He paused, "Like right now."

He saw more than I gave him credit for. I looked back down, my free hand smoothing my pajama pants. Something I always did when I was nervous.

"Then, when I look at you again, you're just.. Normal. Like what I'd seen before wasn't really there." He continued, "What happened?"

"I.." I couldn't make my voice work. I wanted to trust him, to tell him that I wasn't normal, but I was so afraid that he'd just leave. So I did what I always did when I was with him. I hid it. I forced a believable smile, shaking my head as I looked over, "Nothing. I just hate people, I guess."

He didn't believe me. Not one bit. Why was this coming up all of a sudden? Why did he have to suddenly look so close? I would have been perfectly happy with keeping things the way they were. When we could just hang out together and never have to bring up anything having to do with our past. My past was my biggest weakness, and though I knew he didn't know that, it irritated me that he'd poke me there.

I sighed, reaching over and grabbing a pillow. Smacking him upside the head with it.

"Don't be so serious." I said, "Tell me about Ryan. Did he make that funny sound when he hit the pavement?" He sighed, but laughed a little.

"Yeah." He replied, "He hit it pretty hard, too. Zack hurt his hand pretty bad, but I think he'll be okay."

"I gotta teach him how to throw a punch." I said, forcing myself to my feet. He hung onto my hand, refusing to let it go, standing with me. He trailed after me as I left the room. I was surprised to find Richard still here, talking quietly with Esme and Carlisle in the living room.

"Ah." Richard said, having noticed my presence, "She lives. How are you feeling, honey?"

"Good." I lied, "Just a little sore." My head was still killing me.

"I should have insisted I drive you home." He said, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." I shook my head, "You did insist. You just knew you wouldn't win." He chuckled, shaking his head well.

"We were just discussing plans for you this weekend." Esme murmured, and I looked to her.

"For me?" I asked, "What plans?"

"Well, Edward and Bella are going on their trip to Florida this weekend, and we thought you wouldn't mind getting to spend some extra time with Andrew." She said, "To get you out of the house for awhile." I narrowed my eyes in suspicion, unsure. I've been getting out of the house all the time. Something in her eyes told me to just go with it.

"So.." I mumbled, not wanting to bring it up right then, "All weekend?"

"Friday evening to Sunday morning." She agreed, nodding.

"Sure." I said, smiling a little. I wouldn't question any extra time with Andrew out loud. Not right away, at least. I hadn't spent the night away from home before. Not since they'd been back, so I was a little nervous. Hesitant.

It was only Wednesday, so I had time to question once they'd left. Andrew and his dad left not long after that. I requested Andrew tell Zack thanks for me. He agreed, and offered me a smile. A normal one, like he always used to. It made me nervous, because I knew he hadn't forgotten about the question he'd asked me before. Neither had I. It was the most pressing thing on my mind. Well, second most pressing thing.

"Can I ask what's going on?" I asked Esme, fighting with a bottle of Tylenol, "Or is it something you don't want to answer?"

"I'm not sure what you mean." She replied, smiling a little. I didn't trust that smile.

"Well," I said, "Let's see. I get beat up yesterday, by walking through town. Staying out later than I should have, after getting into a fight that could have seriously injured another kid.." I groaned a little, biting the lid to the Tylenol bottle as if that would magically work to open it, "And suddenly, I get to stay the weekend with a boy. Only a human to supervise me. Something has to be- What the fuck?" I inspected the bottle, seeing if there was some sort of special code to the bottle. She gently took the bottle from me and opened it in under a second. Handing me one of the pills inside, "It must like you better." She laughed a little at that.

"We just think it might help you adjust." She replied, "It'll be good for you to spend some more time with your human friend." That made sense, so I only narrowed my eyes a little. I didn't ask any further.

"Just please." Carlisle stood with a sigh, "Stay out of trouble."

"Trouble finds me." I said, "It doesn't just find me. It hunts me down. I'll do what I can to avoid it, but I can't promise anything. If all else fails, I'll climb a tree again." They knew I was being sarcastic. Something I couldn't help doing.

I sighed, sitting. I wanted to ask something, but I didn't know how to word it.

"Esme, I have a question." I mumbled quietly. She looked my way, letting me know she was listening, "How.." I paused, pursing my lips a little, "How do you.. Keep people from looking too closely?" She seemed confused, so I sighed, "Andrew's noticed I'm not normal. He asked me about it today. I don't want to tell him the truth."

"Why not?" Carlisle asked, interested.

"Because it'll just.. Freak him out. He won't want to be around me anymore. Besides, something like that is too heavy for someone like him. I don't want to weigh him down."

"Honey." Esme smiled, trying to comfort me, "It's not that he sees that you're not normal. He sees what we see. That you're struggling, and having a hard time with something. He only wants to help you, and the best way he knows to do that, is to ask you what's bothering you." That made sense, too.

"He's nervous." I glanced back as Jasper and Alice descended the stairs, "He's scared for you."

I shook my head a little, "That still doesn't.. I mean, I don't want to lie to him, but.. I _can't_ tell him the truth. Going there this weekend is just going to make it harder."

"You trust him, don't you?" Jasper asked, and I sighed.

"Yeah, I do, but-"

"Then tell him." He said, "Leandra, there is a reason you trust him the way you do. There's a reason you get along so well with him."

"Because he never gave up." I replied quietly.

"Exactly." He said, "Every single person you've known in your life has failed you in your life. At one point or another, they've all hurt you. Given up, moved on, left you behind." I looked down, "Hit you, or broke your heart. Be it physical, or emotional, all you've experienced is pain. Even we've hurt you. Unintentionally, but we've added to that. Andrew is different. He's been there with you this entire time, and never once hurt you." I didn't know what to say, "What you're hesitating over isn't weighing him down. You're protecting yourself."

"I know I don't have to-"

"Wrong." He said, "Leandra, this is more complicated than trying to figure out a way to keep him from looking too closely. Just the thought, the very idea of letting him in scares you." He paused, "It absolutely terrifies you because once you tell him, that'll give him all he needs to hurt you. You're afraid of being vulnerable, and you know that telling him will put you into a very vulnerable position. You trust him, but you're afraid. You're afraid that he'll turn out just like the rest. You're afraid that he'll wind up doing what everybody else in your life has done." I kept my eyes down. I hated how Jasper saw everything.

"He's afraid for you, and just wants to understand, but you're afraid that when he finally understands, he'll turn around and use it against you. Or even that he'll accept it, but somehow, you'll still wind up losing him." Jasper translated my emotions better than I could, "The only way for you to know for sure, is to tell him. Let yourself be an open book, so to speak, just to find that reassurance. That little something that tells you that he isn't like the rest. Do you follow?"

I kept quiet, sighing.

"It's not about him looking too closely." Jasper murmured, "It's about you being afraid to trust him not to hurt you, whether intentionally or unintentionally, once he understands."

"I hate how you're always right." I grumbled, standing. He chuckled.

"Sorry, Leandra." He replied, "My advice? Don't close yourself off. Taking these risks is a part of living. Of being human."

"Too bad that isn't something that comes easy to me." I grumbled, "I'll figure something out. Maybe he'll believe I was raised by wolves." I sighed, leaving the room. Understanding my dilemma didn't make it any easier to solve. So I was afraid of trusting. Who the hell knew?

To my surprise, Jasper followed.

"Leandra, would you mind a word?" He asked, and I shrugged a little.

"I don't mind." I said, though I knew he'd talk to me whether I minded or not. He nodded, following me into my room.

He closed the door behind himself, and sighed, turning as I sat on my bed.

"What's up?" I asked, though I knew it was something pretty heavy if it bothered him this badly. He glanced to the door as if he were hoping someone would come in and do this for him.

"I'm concerned. We all are." He began, "To put it mildly."

"About what?" I found myself confused.

"We've been back in your life for close to two months now." He reasoned, and I shook my head a little, looking back down. It was _that_ subject, "And so far, you're still alone. Let me explain."

I waited as he paused, gathering his thoughts.

"When Carlisle and Esme intitially made the decision to foster you, it wasn't on a whim. It was for a reason, Leandra."

"I know." I mumbled.

"It was so you'd have somewhere to go, with someone you trust." He continued, "After what you'd been through, there was no other place Carlisle trusted enough to take you than with us."

"I know." I sighed again.

"I understand the need to take your time. I do. Believe me, it's only understandable." He paused.

"But?" I asked.

"But.." He sighed, "You only seem to be closing yourself off more. Instead of trying to trust again, the main reason they took you in in the first place, you're hesitant. Your reactions, your emotions. The things you say tell me you're holding back. Hiding."

"I know I am." I murmured, and that seemed to surprise him, "Jasper, I'm not the same. I'm never going to be the same person I was before you left. I thought everyone understood that."

"We do." He said, "We only want a little bit of your tension to ease between being out there, and coming home. From what I've seen, you're as defensive when you're home as when you're at school."

"Not true." I shook my head, "I'm just defensive in another way."

"I haven't noticed a difference." He reasoned, "That display yesterday? With Alice? That's the same reaction you give others."

"I didn't mean to snap at her like that." I looked down, sighing, "I know she didn't deserve it. I'm just so.. Tired of people pointing out things I can't get right. Everything I do wrong. I know she didn't mean to make it sound like that, but that's how I saw it." I stood, "Jasper, it's not that I don't want to trust you, it's-"

"You can't." He said, "I get it."

"No." I shook my head, "I'm having a hard time getting to know myself." His eyes narrowed in confusion, "Carlisle says that Jack isn't right. That everything he ever told me was a lie. Jasper, I can't find a difference in what he told me, and how I feel. I'm stuck in a place that I can't figure out what's right anymore. I'm stuck broken, and I'm just trying to figure out a way to put myself back together, to make some sense of the pieces, but the more I try to do that, the more lost and confused I get. The more I try to pick up the pieces of what's left of me, the more they break."

I paused, sighing and shaking my head, "I'm trying to learn to trust myself, before I try to trust someone else. It's hard to do that. Add on the fact that everybody else in the goddamn world hates me just as much as I hate myself, and it's ten times harder." His eyes studied me, "I don't snap at anyone intentionally, but when someone lists off everything I'm doing wrong, I can't help it. It bothers me that I do it, but I have no control over it. I have no choice but to believe what someone else tells me about myself, because I don't see where they're wrong. I don't fight because it's fun. I fight because I don't know what else to do to make them see that I'm more than some worthless runt. At least, I hope I am. If that's all I am, then what do I do?"

I sat back down, my arms hugging my stomach.

"Just once, I just want to get something right. All I want, is for.. I don't know. Time to stop for just long enough. To give me a chance to just.. Take a breath. To figure out which way to go, or what I have to do to feel okay again. It's not that I don't trust you. I don't trust anything." I looked up, "This would have happened whether or not you all left, but leaving me made it so much harder."

I knew my little rant was confusing. It was confusing enough to hopefully make him see how confused I was about myself. I'd never really explained it this way before. I'd started to with Carlisle the day before, but he calmed me down before I could continue.

"What do I do, Jasper?" I asked, "Because I don't know."

"You're overwhelmed. I can see this. You're trying too hard to figure out why things happened the way they did." He paused, "When you really should be focusing on how much what happened has changed you. You're right. You're not the same, but you're trying to be. You want to be the same as you were before we left you, and that's never going to happen. You're trying to solve things, to find a solution by thinking the way you used to. Maybe you should just take a step back, and take a look around you before trying to move forward."

"I can't do that." I shook my head, frustrated.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because if I stop moving forward, I won't want to start again." His eyes narrowed, "I'm so close to giving up as it is." That was something I'd never admitted before. Not to anyone.

"Giving up?" He asked, surprised.

"You know." I said, standing with a sigh, "Just.. Taking the hint. I'm obviously not meant for this living crap. It's too hard, so why bother? It wouldn't be hard to put an end to it." I knew I'd shocked him by saying that. How much, I was just about to find out.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't just hear my ten-year-old little sister say that." To my surprise this time, he was angry. I turned, looking at him.

"You're mad?" I asked, "Why?"

"It was explained to you long ago that no matter how bad things seem, it always gets better." He murmured, carefully controlling his tone, "And you're willing to.. What? Just throw all of that away?" His anger triggered my own. Whether he meant it to or not, it did. My eyes narrowed, and instantly, I was defensive again. I knew he felt that, which only made me more defensive.

"Maybe it doesn't get any better for me." I said sharply, "Maybe it only gets better for certain people. Maybe this all I get. Maybe I was just.. Born to suffer. To be other people's entertainment. The one they hurt when they want to feel better about themselves. I don't want to live if that's all I get."

"Leandra, stop talking." Jasper said tightly, "I don't want to hear this. Not from you."

"You asked how I was feeling!" I shouted, "This is it! What? Am I supposed to lie to you too? Pretend? Fake it? Act like everything is just fucking fine? I'm not normal!"

"You're not even trying." He growled, "You're not giving it enough time." I paused, panting a little in my anger. Holding his gaze for several seconds. My breathing trembled with how hard I fought with myself.

Don't reply, I told myself. Don't say anything. Don't. Do. It. Don't fucking do it!

"Fuck you." I growled in return, "Who the hell are you to tell me that I'm not trying hard enough? Who the hell are you to tell me I'm doing it wrong? You don't know me. You're not in my head twenty-four-seven. You don't know what I _live_ with!" I bit my tongue, turning with a sob through clenched teeth. Fighting so hard to get myself under control.

"I'd know, if you'd talk to us." He replied, "Leandra, we want to help you, but we _can't _help you if you don't let us in."

"You don't want to help me." I shook my head, "Nobody does. Why don't you all just do what everybody does? Give up. Just.." I tried hard to stop myself, but I couldn't, "Make it easy on yourself. Throw it away, and never look at it again. You'd be better off if I wasn't around making your lives hell. Everybody would be better off."

"Leandra-"

"Just go. Get out." I growled, turning to look at him, "I'm done. Don't worry. I'll wait until later to kill myself."

I was partly confused that nobody rushed in. Maybe they were trusting Jasper to handle it? I didn't get a chance to concentrate too much on that, as Jasper actually replied to what I said instead of doing as I said.

"Now you listen to me." His tone changed so much, it took me off guard, "If you ever say those words again, I will personally see to it that you change your tune." I could see I'd met someone as stubborn and hard-headed as I was. I wasn't backing down, and neither was he.

"No you won't." I scoffed, and his eyes narrowed.

"Don't test me." He shook his head, "The way you're talking, what you're saying is so unbelievably selfish."

"Selfish?" I asked, "You think I'm being selfish? I'm being sefish?" My voice rose each time I asked that, "What about you? Last time I checked, you're the selfish one! I'm not the one that runs off! Abandoning someone for your own selfish goddamn reasons!" This was already so much worse than anything I'd said before, and if I didn't get myself under control soon, it would get even worse. His eyes had narrowed, and I knew he was upset with me.

Leandra, shut up! Shut up! Shut up, shut up! Shut the hell up! Despite telling myself that, I continued, "You abandoned me, because you didn't want to _try_ harder! How fucking dare you even begin to think that what you fight is any harder than what I fight? You're the selfish one, Jasper! You're the fucking selfish one, Jasper! Not me! I'd be doing _everybody_ a motherfucking _favor_!" I took a breath, "If I kill myself, that's my decision! It's _my_ fucked up life I'll be taking, and _you_, or anyone else have no fucking say whether or not I do! Maybe I'll make it bloody, just to be a bitch!"

With no warning, he was there beside me. Having crossed the room too fast for me to see. Yanking me around. Before I could react to that, he laid a sharp swat on my backside. I had not expected that, gasping once I felt it, not even sure what happened at first. It surprised me, because it didn't hurt nearly as bad as anything I'd gotten before, and he stopped at one. It was just as effective, however, and I slowly turned. Looking up at him. I was more shocked than hurt, and he knew that. He also knew that he now had my full attention.

"Ow.." I mumbled, my tone significantly softer than before.

"Listen to _me_ now. It's _my_ turn to talk." His firm voice wasn't a shout, but it did the trick, "You want so badly to be heard and listened to, but that goes _both_ ways, and you've gone far enough your direction." I glanced down briefly, "You can give up on your life all you want, Leandra, but don't you dare expect us to do the same. As long as I'm around, you have no _choice_ but to keep going, because I'll always be a step behind you, pushing you forward when you choose to stop."

I was quiet, so he continued, "Don't you presume to know what it's like. Don't you dare tell me I haven't tried, because you and I both know that is unbelievably false." My eyes stayed on his, "And on that note, you will not use that language _or_ that tone again. Carlisle might not correct you, but I sure as hell will."

"Thank you!" I heard Emmett call from the living room.

"You will settle down. You will stop with the disrespect, because I _know_ you know better than that. You will not even think about those words again, or you _will_ get another one of those." I carefully bit my slightly trembling lower lip, nodding, "Am I clear?"

"Yes." I whimpered.

"There will be no more talk of _ending_ it." He said, "Am I _clear_?"

"Yes." I said again, "I'm sorry." He sighed, hearing my tone. I'd calmed significantly. I now saw clearly how completely out of line I was.

"Good." He said, "If you ever.. _Ever_ utter those words again.." He trailed off, shaking his head. I looked down, closing my eyes at remembering exactly what I'd said. Words could not describe exactly how ashamed I was of myself at that moment.

"Leandra, I didn't want to do that." He said after a minute of complete silence.

"I know." I whimpered, rubbing my still slightly stinging backside.

"Now." He said, his tone less firm, "How about you sit in here for awhile? Use that time to think about correcting all the areas of your behavior that _desperately_ need correcting." It wasn't an option. I nodded silently, "Okay." With that, he turned. Striding from the room, and shutting the door behind him.

He wasn't gone three seconds before I was laid across the bed on my stomach, in tears.

I did understand the difference, which was why it was effective. I did understand the difference between that little swat, and what I'd gotten earlier in life. Jasper was correcting me, which to be honest, _was_ needed. I'd been treating my family worse and worse, and talking that way to them was wrong. Saying those things to Jasper was incredibly uncalled for. Shouting what I'd shouted, I knew, hurt the entire family. Threatening to take my life like that was exactly enough to push Jasper far enough to react.

I knew I was in the wrong. I knew it. I'd just never expected that, which was just enough to get me to change my tune like he said he would. It didn't hurt anymore. I hardly felt it anymore, so I knew he was careful. I still cried, though. Not because he did it, but because of how I acted. I felt terrible. Horrible for pushing him that far.

I cried for about thirty minutes, but I continued to lay there. Thinking. I made a promise to myself then that I would hold my tongue around my family. I _had_ been acting selfishly. It wasn't fair to them for me to place all the blame I had on myself onto them. It wasn't fair to them for me to place all the blame I held for everybody else onto them.

Nobody came in, so I decided to go out there. I stepped carefully out of my room, hoping it was okay to come out. Nobody told me not to, so I wandered slowly up the hall. As full as the living room was, it was eerie how silent it was.

I kept my eyes down, glancing up now and then. I noticed I had everyone's attention. Aside from Jasper, who kept his eyes down.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, "For how I've acted. It wasn't right, and I know I never should have behaved that way, or said the things I've said." I paused, waiting for someone to say something. Nothing came, so I kept trying, "I have no excuse. There is no excuse for that." I looked to Jasper as he looked to me, "I'm sorry, Jasper. For what I said to you. I was just mad, I guess, but that's still no reason to yell at you like that. And.." I paused, looking down, "Thank you. For making me realize just how wrong I was. For correcting me." He looked back down as well, "I won't do it again. I promise never to yell at you all again, but I can't promise anything when it comes to everybody else."

My voice was a lot quieter when I spoke again, "Just please.." I fought a losing battle against the tears in my eyes and my voice, "Don't give up on me. I'm just scared. Don't give up on me." I glanced up as Carlisle stood, looking to him now, "Please. I'm trying. I don't know what I'm doing, and it might take some time to figure it out and get it right, but I swear. I am trying as hard as I can."

I watched as Carlisle crossed the room to me, sniffling quietly.

"It's just so hard." I whimpered, closing my eyes around the few tears that scattered down my cheeks, "I'm sorry. I'm trying the best way I know how. I don't know why I said that, but.. _Please_ don't give up on me." He didn't reply right away, only lifting me into a hug. I didn't hesitate in returning it this time. I was just grateful he hugged me at all. After what I'd said.

"Never." He said, "We've never given up, or lost hope in you, Leandra. Not once. It's never wavered, or faltered. And it never will. No matter how much time passes. No matter what you say, or what you do, we will never lose our faith in you." I sobbed quietly in relief now, "I know you're trying. I see your efforts. I see them, and I want you to know how proud I am of you. Even if you lose your faith in yourself, ours will always be there." He paused as I sobbed again, "Even if you give up on yourself, we never will. It takes much more than you're capable of to make us give up. You can cry, scream, curse at us all you want. It will not change how much we care about you."

"Like it or not, shorty," Emmett spoke quietly from the couch, "You're stuck with us."

Having myself comforted this way, even after I'd said all I'd said, meant more to me than I even thought possible. It was exactly what I needed to begin trusting them again, and after I calmed down, I found it easier to breathe. So close to how it used to be, but not quite there yet. I knew it'd be some time before it got to that point, but now that I just partly believed that they weren't going anywhere, I felt just a shred of hope returned to me.

I was starting to see that they really did mean it.

"I'm sorry." Jasper spoke finally, "For.. That."

"I'm not." I said, shaking my head, "I know why you did it. I was.. So far out of line, I couldn't even see it anymore." I sighed heavily, sniffling quietly and making no move to hop down, "It won't be needed again. I promise."

"Good." Jasper replied, "Because that bothered me so much."

"Don't worry." I murmured, "It's okay."

"Does this mean you're going to be fun again?" Emmett asked, "Not some angry little wild cat?"

"No promises." I mumbled, but smiled a little. His description was so accurate, it was funny. I thought of something, looking to Carlisle, "I'm not grounded or anything am I? I mean, I get it if I am, but.. I still kind of want to go to Andrew's on Friday."

"No, Leandra." He said, "You'll still be going to his house." I nodded, smiling a little, "But how well you behave there will determine whether or not you go back." I pursed my lips in nervousness, sighing, "I mean it. No fighting. I have to believe that you'll be safe."

"Just watch a ton of movies while you're there." Emmett suggested, "Sit around and do nothing like a normal kid."

"No fighting." I said, "I'll do my best."

Thursday passed, and I tried even harder. I stayed out in the living room longer than I had in awhile, instead of hiding myself away like I usually did. Spending more time with Esme. Even managing to joke a little with Emmett when they got home from school. I found it easier to interact with them, what Jasper did having turned me right around. That little bit of correcting was exactly what I'd needed. He didn't over-do it. Not even close.

I knew what he'd done bothered him. It would bother him for awhile, but it also told me he cared. Knowing how much it bothered him, and him being worried enough about how I acted to do it, told me what I needed to know. What I wasn't allowing myself to listen to.

I didn't have to be at Andrew's until after dinner on Friday, so I was there when everybody else got home from school and work.

Friday evening, I stepped into the living room to find the news on. Again. Emmett and Jasper sat watching it closely, and I sat down between them on the couch. I was quiet as I watched along with them. The disappearances and murders were growing quickly in the large city. The fact that it was enough for people to take notice worried me. Normally, things like this wasn't the only thing the news focused on. Now that it was, meant it must have been really bad.

The station went to a commercial, and Jasper muted the TV with a sigh.

"Sorry." I said, looking over at him, "Want me to move?"

"No." He replied, shaking his head, "No, it isn't you."

"Why is everyone so worried about what's going on in Seattle?" I asked, stretching my feet out to the coffee table in front of me, "They'll catch the guy soon, and it'll be over."

"It's nothing you need to concern yourself with." Jasper sighed.

"Well, I've just noticed that the TV hasn't changed channels. Unless it's to another news channel. Why would what happens in Seattle matter to us? It's over three hours away."

"Don't worry about it." Emmett told me, "So, you excited, shorty?"

"Yeah." I admitted quietly, "Should be fun. If he doesn't look too close. That movie idea doesn't sound so bad now. Just so he has something to watch besides me."

"I wouldn't worry too much about it." Jasper said, "It'll work itself out. One way or another."

I thought about that, shaking my head a little, "I hope you're right."

I was dropped off that evening, nervous for reasons I couldn't understand. It was more than just hoping he wouldn't look too close. It was something else. Like a knot building in my stomach.

"Remember." I glanced back at Carlisle before I opened the car door, "Behave."

"I will." I said quietly, "Don't worry."

"I always will." He replied and I smiled a little, shaking my head as I stepped out.

I figured out what I was nervous about that night. Before we'd even gone to sleep, I realized how much time I still had before I could go home. I was homesick already, and I'd only been there for three hours.

As much time as I'd spent with Andrew before, and as comfortable I was around him, this was hard on me. I hadn't spent the night away from home since they'd been back, and again, the familiar fear of them leaving while I was away crept into my stomach. Despite how often I was reassured, I was so afraid of being forgotten about. What if they didn't add me to their list of things to take? What if I'd completely blown any chances I'd had of ever belonging to them? Sure, Carlisle said they'd never give up on me. That didn't mean they wanted me to be their problem. Was that why they insisted I come here? So they could move away again?

That thought alone had me crying, to my horrible embarrassment.

Andrew was nice about it, not seeming in the least amused by my tears. He just held my hand and told me that it'd be okay. That they wouldn't do that. He even offered to go downstairs with me to call Carlisle. For me, even. Just so I could talk to him.

I felt so stupid, but I let him. I sat there, blushing so bad as Andrew stood there explaining the situation over the phone. Not seeming embarrassed at all. I was glad I let him, because it helped. A lot. After talking with Carlisle a little bit, I was fine. I heard no hint of what I'd heard in his voice last fall, and that eased me. We fell asleep around eleven, me on my little bed of blankets made on the floor and Andrew on his bed.

By glancing to the clock on the bedside table, I knew it was just passed two-thirty when Andrew woke me up. Kneeling beside me on the floor, I blinked up at him, surprised by the tears that had wet my hair and my pillow.

"You were crying." He murmured, concerned, "Bad dream?"

I whimpered, rolling over and covering my face.

"I'm sorry." I cried, "I know I'm weird."

"No you're not." He frowned, "Not at all. Why would you say that?" He gently rolled me back over, so he could look at my face, "You've just never spent the night at anyone's house before. It's okay, Leandra." He gave me a smile, "Really."

I laid there for a minute, looking up at him.

"I just don't like to see you cry." He said, obviously feeling a little embarrassed himself, "So I try to do what I can to keep that from happening."

There it was. That small something that told me he wasn't like the rest. If I'd not spent the night here, I'd probably never have seen it. He seemed a little uncomfortable, so I offered a small, brief smile, looking down at my hands on my stomach. Blinking left over tears from my eyes, I sighed.

As much as seeing that small something comforted me, it also worried me. It worried me because I knew I'd have to trust him soon. Whether I wanted to or not, I'd wind up trusting him. The last person I'd trusted enough to outright tell about Jack was Carlisle. The last person I'd even considered telling was Carlisle. Even talking to Charlie about it was for Carlisle.

I winced at the memory of Jack, my stepfather. Reaching up and covering my eyes with the heels of my palms. Memories of him were something I still battled on a daily basis. Memories of all he'd do to me still hurt me, even if he was gone now. I knew it wasn't forever, and he'd be released one day, which scared me most. Probably not until I was at least in my mid twenties. If I lived that long.

It was those memories, that past with him that I was faced with telling Andrew now. I knew it wouldn't be tonight that I'd have to tell him, but it was still closer than I thought never would be.

"If the floor is uncomfortable.." He murmured, "There's a whole other half of my bed I'm not using. If you want. I won't bug you."

I laughed a little at the way he said that, causing him to smile also. I nodded a little, sitting up. He quickly stood, and offered his hand to help me up.

"Can I have the side that's open?" I asked. His bed was situated in the corner.

"Sure." He said, pulling the blanket back all the way. He climbed in first, sitting with a small bounce nearest the wall, "Can I ask why?"

"I just.. Feel better." I said, sheepishly, "I can't sleep if there's something near my face. Blankets, pillows, walls, or.. People, I guess. It makes me feel closed in."

"Fair enough." He said, offering me a smile, "I'll remember that." I sighed and sat. Scooting under the blanket, and laying down. Facing the room. The light was turned out, and I found it surprisingly too easy to fall back to sleep. Even with his weight behind me.

**A/N: I _know_ this chapter is going to be the one to get me my very first bad review. Never in my entire FanFic career have I ever gotten a bad review, but now is as good a time as any, I suppose.  
Now, let me see if I can properly explain. Jasper's small swat. I personally know the difference. Between a spank, and a beating. I've experienced both myself, so I do understand that there is a _massive_ difference between the two. That's my view, but others have different views. That's their thing. But let me ask you this.  
What would you have done, if your younger sibling was literally shouting those things at you? Not just grumbling them in a corner, but shouting them at you? With a whole _lot_ of determination?  
I'd personally do exactly what Jasper did, but that's just me. Just remember. Throw potatoes at me. I'm allergic to tomatoes.  
Anyhoo, I'm two reviews away from matching the amount of reviews I've gotten on the previous version. Bad or good, I appreciate your feedback, beautiful readers.  
Until three, guys. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

For the second time in a week, I was pounced on to be woken up. I rolled quickly away, but luckily, it wasn't me being aimed at. Andrew grunted as Zack pinned him under the blanket, laughing hysterically.

"Next time somebody pounces on me like that, I'm getting up swinging." I grumbled, climbing to my feet.

"Good morning to you too, sleeping beauty." I glared at Josh by the door.

"Oh, god. It's you." I growled.

"You know you like me." He said, and I rolled my eyes.

"Will you let him up?" I asked, laughing a little at Zack.

"Never." He said, grinning.

The next ten minutes were spent wrestling with Zack and freeing Andrew. Josh stood back, shaking his head, watching as Zack attempted to get a good hold on me. Being unable to, as I squirmed away too easily, in fact pinning him by sitting on his back and holding on for dear life. Until Andrew took a flying leap. Landing on both of us. Essentially going bowling, and effectively ending the wrestling match.

"You guys are destroying my bed." He said, sitting on me on Zack, "If you're gonna kill each other, move it to the floor."

"I would, if you'd stop smashing me." I grunted, squirming. He moved a little, kneeling off to the side, nearest the edge of the bed. Zack and I both sat up at the same time, looking to each other. Waiting a second before launching ourselves at Andrew. Knocking him to the floor. I rolled away while he and Zack continued to wrestle, laughing quietly.

I was actually surprised Richard didn't come upstairs, with all the thumping against the floor and walls. I assumed it was because this was a normal occurance between them.

"Alright." Josh strode forward and knocked their heads together, "Knock it off you two." They separated, laughing as they rubbed the spot they hit, so I knew it wasn't very hard, "By the way, nice pajamas, Leandra. You look like a girl." I looked down at my pajamas. Pink plaid bottoms, and matching pink cotton tshirt.

"I am a girl, dumbass." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Is that any way for a lady to speak?" He chuckled. I rolled my eyes, turning away. I had a feeling he was just picking on me, but I really couldn't tell. It was safer for me to keep up my guard until I could tell for sure.

"Anyway." Josh continued, "You two are coming over to _our_ house today." He pointed to both Andrew and I.

"What?" I asked, "Why?"

"Because my dad rented a whole bunch of movies, and it's better than sitting around doing nothing." Well, it didn't matter so much where we watched movies, I guessed. Since that was in the original plan, I figured it couldn't hurt.

"Okay." I shrugged, "We just have to get there quick. I'm not supposed to be out walking around."

"Oh yeah." Josh laughed, "The whole town hates you."

"Thanks." I spat, turning to my bag.

"Hey, I honestly forgot, okay?" He asked firmly.

"Yeah, yeah." I mumbled, pulling out a shirt and jeans. I'd taken a shower the night before, so I didn't have to worry about that. I wouldn't stink yet.

I didn't bother to leave the room to change clothes. I wasn't shy. I shed my pajama bottoms first, yanking on my jeans without them seeming to notice at all. However, once I turned my back to them and shed my shirt, I'd gained their attention.

"What happened to your back?" Andrew asked, shocked. I paused, confused at first. Thinking he was referring to the slight bruising I still had from the fight the other day. Then I remembered about the scars. Both from Jack's belt, and when I was shot. I bit my lip, hastily pulling on my tshirt.

"Long story." I mumbled, shaking my head. Zack and Andrew seemed reluctant to let it go, but Josh's narrowed eyes on me was what made me uncomfortable.

He didn't ask, but I had a feeling I had found another who wanted to look too closely. That wasn't a problem anymore, but it bothered me.

"Okay." Josh muttered to me as we rounded the corner onto their block, "Just a few suggestions. Don't freak out." I looked over at him incredulously, my steps faltering a bit, "I know how much you hate meeting new people, and my dad isn't the _best_ one to test that on."

"He's a big guy." Zack explained, giving me an apologetic smile.

"Bigger than my brother?" I asked, calming down, "Doubtful."

"About the same." Andrew replied from my left, "Don't worry."

"And he's loud." Zack continued, "Without even meaning to be, but he's not mean." I nodded a little, appreciating the forewarning. Following Josh up the steps, I took a deep breath as Zack and Andrew followed me.

"Try not to make eye contact." Josh warned, "He sees you make eye contact, he never shuts up." He took a few steps through the door, holding it open for us, "Dad. I brought a friend over for you to meet."

"Well, bring him here." I flinched at a man's voice calling up the hall, "Let me meet him." I was actually not wanting to meet this man at all. Just his voice told me to worry, setting me on edge. I looked to Zack, and again, he offered an apologetic smile.

"It's a girl, dad." Josh called back, waving me forward. I hesitated, my feet refusing to move.

"Oh, a girl?" He responded, "I see. Well, let me meet _her_ then." I listened to the sound of a chair scraping against the hardwood, someone standing. Heavy footsteps coming through the house and louder as they got closer. I stepped back into Andrew, watching as he rounded the corner. My first reaction was a quiet squeak. This guy _was_ as big as Emmett. Maybe a little taller. Dark brown hair, like his sons, but his eye color didn't match theirs. It wasn't the same shade of blue. He smiled at me as he neared, a beer in his hand.

I almost glared at the offending bottle, but held it back.

"She's cute, son." He chuckled, "Though I should have taught you not to beat her up. Why didn't you say you got yourself a little girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend, dad." Josh blushed a little, looking to me, "Dad, this is Leandra. A friend of ours from school."

"Uh-huh." He grunted, smiling at Josh and elbowing him, "Right. Now all that's next is to find Zack one. I know I'm not raising you boys to be wimps." I looked incredulously to Zack, wondering if this guy was for real.

"Dad." Josh shook his head with a sigh, "Where's mom?"

"She went to Travis'." He answered, and Josh nodded. I didn't know what that was supposed to mean, but then again, his answer wasn't for my benefit. Josh looked to me, seeing how uncomfortable I was.

"Well, I just brought her by to meet you." Josh said, obviously trying to get his dad to leave.

"Name's Mike." He shoved his hand at me, expecting me to shake it. I jumped, hesitantly offering mine. He closed his hand around mine, pulling me forward, "You're not thinking about leaving so soon, are you?" His voice was loud. Not like he was yelling, but just that he seemed to be a naturally loud person. It shook my nerves, and I found myself whimpering quietly.

"No, dad." Josh answered, "We're just going to watch some movies over here."

"Oh." He nodded, "Yeah, yeah. Go for it." He smiled down at me, "Any girlfriend of Josh's is welcome here, sweetheart." I gulped, pulling my hand free.

"She's not my girlfriend." Josh grumbled, taking my shoulders in his hands and steering me away from his dad, off to the left.

"Right." He chuckled again, "Whatever you say, son. I'll be upstairs if you all need anything." Thankfully, he didn't follow us into the living room. I was led into a sort of small living area, with lots of pictures hanging on the walls in mix-matched frames. The most prominent thing in the room was an entertainment center against the far wall, beside a large bay window looking out over the front yard and sidewalk. A sofa and loveseat positioned in front of it. It was pretty basic.

The longer I thought about it, the more familiar Mike seemed to be. Like I'd seen him somewhere before, but somehow, I didn't remember him. I just couldn't, for the life of me, remember where I'd seen him or who he reminded me of. I didn't know their last name, so I had no way of using that to identify him.

I took the far end of the loveseat, nearest the window, sitting slowly. Thinking hard as I stared at the floor, waiting for Josh to get the movie started. Andrew took the other half of the loveseat, somehow knowing I was far more comfortable with that.

As it turned out, I spent most of the day cringing away from the screen.

"You sure are sensitive." Josh laughed, throwing a pillow at me.

"Yeah, well.." I mumbled, chancing a peek back to the screen, "I'd rather not throw up, thanks."

"Are you scared?" Josh asked, surprised.

"No." I said, "I just.. Have this thing about blood. And there's currently a whole fucking lot of it in this scene. Fake or not, it bugs me."

"Aww, it's okay." Josh smiled, "I'll protect you."

"Fuck off." I grumbled, throwing the pillow back at him. Not hard, because I didn't want him to not catch it, and have it break something. It was more of a toss, but he let it hit him in the face. I looked back to the screen too soon, "Oh god. Who watches this crap?" I cringed, hiding my face in Andrew's arm.

"Alright." We all looked back at Mike's voice, "I'll be back around nine. Your mom will be home about eight-thirty. Stay out of trouble."

"We will, dad." Josh muttered.

"I mean it." He said, pointing to the boys, "Be good."

"Yeah, yeah." Josh laughed, "You always mean it."

He shook his head, turning and leaving. Josh jumped up and ran to the window as soon as he heard the car start.

"Finally." He laughed, jogging through the room, "Thought he'd never leave."

"What are you doing?" Zack asked, turning to watch his brother head toward the kitchen. I looked to Andrew as I heard the sound of bottles clinking together. My eyes narrowed as I heard him coming back.

As soon as I saw the two brown bottles in his hands, matching the same ones I grew up seeing and the same one I saw in Mike's hand, I stood up.

"Are you _insane_?" I asked, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Aw, don't tell me you're going to freak out like a little baby." Josh rolled his eyes, "It's not going to kill you. Here." He held one out to me.

"Hell no. Get that shit away from me." I growled, turning with my arms crossed over my chest. Just the sight of it angered me. It wasn't as bad in Mike's hand, because he obviously hadn't had a lot of it, but in Josh's hand, it threatened me. I didn't like it, and wanted nothing to do with it.

"Whatever." He scoffed, "Here." He held it out to Andrew instead. Andrew looked from it to me as I turned my eyes to him, "Come on. Take it." Josh insisted, and at first, I really thought he was going to. I shook my head, silently begging him not to.

"Maybe we shouldn't." Andrew said, hesitating, "Come on, Josh."

"My dad won't notice." Josh shrugged, "Just take it."

"I don't know." Andrew murmured, looking to me again.

"So now you're a wimp, too?" Josh asked, shocked, "You both are such babies." Andrew looked down. I wouldn't blame him if he took it after all. I turned around, shaking my head again. It was his choice, but I wouldn't tell him that the moment he did, he'd lose me. I paced slowly toward the front door, waiting for him to make his decision. I was now very, _very_ uncomfortable.

I looked over, surprised as Andrew stepped up beside me, "You go ahead, Josh. We've got to get home anyway. It's starting to get dark." Zack smiled at us, seeming impressed.

"Whatever." Josh sighed, sitting, "It's your loss."

"Bye, guys." Zack called.

"See you tomorrow." Andrew made it clear he wasn't mad at them, keeping his calm. I was highly impressed too, smiling a little at him. I stepped outside first, Andrew following close behind me.

"So.." I murmured as we stepped down from the porch, "Why didn't you?"

"Well, for one, I know that stuff isn't for kids. That's all on them." He said, taking my hand as we walked, "Two, I could see how much it bothered you. I do find it funny that you have limits."

"Just when it comes to that." I shook my head, "I will never touch that stuff. As long as I live."

"What's so wrong with it?" Andrew asked, confused, "My dad has a couple of them now and then, and it doesn't seem to hurt him." I looked over, meeting his eyes briefly.

"Long story." I said, looking down again, "Just know that I'm thankful you turned it down. Thank you." I watched our feet as we walked. We were pretty quiet as we continued on, heading up the street.

"You sure are full of those." Andrew pointed out, "Long stories."

"What can I say?" I replied, "I'm complicated."

Suddenly, as we rounded the corner, he pulled me to a stop. I looked over, confused. Nodding forward, I looked ahead of us on the sidewalk.

"Oh, _shit_." I whimpered, my heart dropping. Unfortunately, I'd gained their attention. Among others, the three girls I'd run from earlier in the week stood there on the sidewalk, looking our way.

"Look who it is." One of them called, a large grin coming to her face, and I took a step back.

"I can't fight." I murmured desperately to Andrew, "I promised."

"Come for a rematch?" Another one called, stepping away from the group.

"The rat even has a friend now." The first laughed, "Isn't that cute?"

"I don't want to fight." I told them, shaking my head.

"Well, that's a little too bad, princess." This was a new one. A guy, probably around tenth or eleventh grade, "See, you messed up. Jade is my little sister." Jade.. The one before Noel. The one I'd thrown into the Janitor's closet, "I've been looking for you for awhile now."

"Shit.." I whimpered, taking another step back, "Andrew, if you get a chance, run home. I'll do what I can to distract them, and as soon as you can, go get your dad."

"Not a chance." He said, stepping back with me, "I'm not leaving you."

"Okay.." I whimpered again, "Then I suggest you follow me." With that, I turned, starting my run. Back the way we came. I held his hand tight in my own as we raced back up the sidewalk. Passing Josh and Zack's house the other direction. Not even thinking to stop there, because of what they were doing. We passed right by it, headed straight for main street.

I looked back, noticing at least six following us. Too closely for my taste.

"If they catch us, we're fucked." I panted over at him. He held my hand tighter, and suddenly turned. Crossing over lawns and tugging me quickly into the trees. A few feet into the trees, before the others entered, he took a sharp right. Leaping over a fallen tree easily, he slid to a stop, and slammed back against a standing tree. Pulling me back against him, and covering my mouth. I heard them several feet away, calling my name.

I fought with his hand. I couldn't catch my breath through my nose, and I was strongly feeling claustrophobic. I stopped fighting after a moment, knowing why he did it. He was completely silent behind me, and I knew I wouldn't be able to do that.

It went quiet before he slowly uncovered my mouth.

"Now what?" I whispered desperately. A few seconds later, I jumped as suddenly Andrew was plucked out from behind the tree. Away from me, and wrestled to the ground. Jade's older brother placing his foot on his back, pinning him.

I was only able to take one step in their direction when I was suddenly tackled from behind. Hitting the ground forcefully enough to lose my breath, and tear the skin of my forearms against the sharp twigs and dead leaves.

A punch to the ribs had me crying out, trying to roll over.

"Leandra." I heard Andrew call.

"You stay right there, kid." I was released enough to roll over a little, looking up at six other girls.

"Where are your bitchy sisters?" One of them asked me, laughing a little. I narrowed my eyes. Despite my promise not to fight, I really couldn't help myself. Any other topic, and I would have just taken whatever they had to give.

But they mentioned my family.

Against my will, I reared up and kicked straight at her knee. Amazingly, landing the kick, clearly feeling the snap her leg gave under the force of my shoe. She hit the ground, instantly in loud, sobbing tears. She wouldn't be getting back up on her own for awhile.

Unfortunately, that only pissed the others off.

I received one more kick to the ribs, and a coughing cry left me. I knew that kick had done some damage. I recognized the difference now between a bruising kick, and a breaking kick. I sobbed loudly, clutching my sides.

"Hey!" I chanced a glance to the side as everything froze around me, looking to Josh standing there, Zack behind him. To say I was surprised to see him was a massive understatement. I whimpered in pain, trying to catch my breath.

"Don't you think this is just a little unfair? I mean.." Josh continued, scoffing, "Do you really need six.. Seven of you to handle two ten year olds? Really. How pathetic are you?" He seemed amused, leaning against the tree with his hands behind his back. Like he wasn't witnessing this. Merely discussing the weather.

"Beat it, kid." One of the girls barked, "Or you'll join her."

"Okay." He said, striding forward. He stepped over me on the ground, headed straight for the one that had delivered the very painful kick. Nobody reacted, just as shocked as I was. No fear, no hint of hesitation. Suddenly, still with no hint of hesitation, he swung. A thick tree branch in his hands making contact with her stomach. She doubled over, and before she could even finish losing her breath, he swung again, hitting another and dodging a third's grab for him.

"You said 'Beat it'." He laughed, holding his hands up as he stepped backwards. Carefully stepping over me, "I can consider your ugly ass an 'it'. Woo! And damn, do you all smell." Zack was laughing behind him, "Come on, swamp thing. You gonna do anything about that? I promise to go easy on you."

They all started for him now, even Jade's brother, and Josh laughed, spinning as he started running, "Nothing like a stampede is there, Zack? Let's get moving, morons!" Andrew was suddenly there beside me.

Andrew pulled me to my feet, laughing and shaking his head. We trailed after the mob chasing him and Zack down. Me a little slower, thanks to my aching ribs. Luckily, they paid no attention to us anymore, focused on Josh now. Somehow, they'd moved the chase out of the trees, and led them up the street. Zack beside Josh, and I knew instantly where they were going.

Up the street, Josh gave a whistle. Like he was calling a dog.

"Here, doggy doggy! Come on! Aren't you faster than that?" Zack called behind him, effectively angering them further. One tripped, hitting the road face first, and I made sure to step on her as we continued on. Much to Andrew's amusement.

"Faster! Knees to chest, fuckface!" Josh called, "And you call yourselves high schoolers? Damn."

Seeing that we weren't going to catch up to them ahead of the group before they reached the house, Andrew held my hand tighter and we broke off. Rounding the block, headed for the thin alley between the houses. Through the backyard fence, and over the back lawn. Diving into the back door to his house. Releasing my hand, he tore through the house.

"Dad!" He called loudly, before yanking open the door just as Josh and Zack jumped up onto the porch and jogged inside. Nearly sliding on the mat in front of the door in their efforts to stop. Both of them laughing hysterically, as Andrew slammed the door behind them. They panted roughly, leaning against the railing beside the stairs, trying to catch their breath.

"What on earth is going on?" Richard asked, nearly tripping in his haste down the stairs.

"Those kids outside tried to beat up Leandra." Andrew panted, "So we ran here." Richard looked to me, doubled over in the doorway to the living room, trying to catch my breath as well. I nodded a little, and he instantly got moving. Yanking the door open in a very pissed off manner.

"Get your butts off my lawn, before I call each one of your parents." He called as he stepped outside onto the porch, "You lay another finger on her, I swear all of you are spending the next week in jail. Get." Just as I thought before, he could be firm if he needed to be. I knew I wouldn't want to cross him. I smiled a little, looking down.

I didn't know if he could do that, and apparently, neither did they. They got moving, running off and he turned, stepping back inside.

"Are you okay?" Richard asked, looking to me.

"She's-"

"I'm fine." I said, cutting Andrew's reply short. He looked to me, surprised, "I'm fine. Thanks to Josh."

"Well." Richard sighed, "Just.. Stay inside. Josh, Zack. You might want to consider staying here for awhile."

"No problem." Josh agreed, nodding.

"I've ordered pizza for dinner. You're both welcome to join us." Richard told them.

They smiled at each other, nodding again, "Awesome."

"Go on upstairs, guys. I'll let you know when it gets here." Andrew nodded, taking my arm. I winced each step I took up the stairs, holding my breath. Josh and Zack led the way upstairs, laughing the entire way.

"Holy crap." Josh laughed, opening the door, "That was fun."

"You're just lucky you were faster than them." I mumbled, whimpering as I sat down on the bed with Andrew's help, "How'd you know?"

"We saw you run by." He said, "Then the zoo animals following. Zack had to pull on his shoes, which was _why_ we took so long."

"Sorry." He mumbled, "I couldn't find the other one."

"It didn't take a genius to figure out that you two needed help." Josh said, "Next time, let us come with you."

"You were busy." I mumbled, wincing and hugging my side.

"We weren't _that_ busy. They'll be less likely to chase you down if they see you in a group." Josh reasoned, stepping forward. He pushed me down, making me lay down on the bed, "I've got a couple of friends from school who'll be willing to help me out if it's needed." He slowly raised my shirt over my side, and I slapped his hand away.

"What the hell?"

"I'm just looking." He said, "Calm down, killer. I broke my ribs two years ago. I wanna see if they're broken."

"He fell out of a tree." Zack laughed, and I couldn't help laughing as well.

"Ha-freaking-ha. For the record, that really sucked." Josh grumbled, lifting my shirt out of the way again. He sighed, shaking his head as he looked at the bruising, "They look bad."

"I'll live." I mumbled, sitting up.

"Leandra, you should let Richard know." Zack said, "If they're broken, or even cracked, that could really be bad."

"I don't care." I sighed, "Don't you three tell anyone, okay?"

"Are you crazy?" Josh asked me, "You want us to lie? Why?"

"Because." I said, "I promised I wouldn't fight. If I can get away with this, then I can say I kept that promise."

"Them following you like that wasn't your fault." Josh said incredulously, "They'd be mad at you for that?"

"I don't know." I shrugged, "But I'd rather not test it. Especially with how bad I've been."

"You're kidding, right?" Josh continued, "You think your family is going to be _happy_ about you hiding this?"

"You wouldn't get it." I growled, forcing myself to my feet, "Josh, I can't lose them. It's easy for you, because you know your parents won't get rid of you. Me living there isn't permanent yet."

"Wait, they're not your real parents?" Josh asked, surprised.

"No." I sighed, "I'm just a foster."

"What the hell did you do in your last home?" He asked. He didn't mean that in a mean way, and I knew that, but I turned away.

"Long story." I grumbled, "Just.. I'm not there permanently yet. They can still change their minds about keeping me. I can't fuck up any more. Please.." I was surprised at the amount of pleading in my voice, "Don't say anything." He pursed his lips, his arms crossed over his chest, "Please."

"Fine." He sighed and I grinned, sighing in relief, "But if you die, that's on you."

"I'm not going to die." I laughed a little, stepping forward and hugging him, "Thank you." He seemed surprised that I'd do that, but I pulled back before he could return it.

"Now." I said, looking to Andrew and Zack, "You two.."

"I won't say anything." Zack said, raising his hands in defeat.

"Leandra.." Andrew trailed off, hesitant. I knew he would be a problem.

"Andrew, you know how much they mean to me." I told him, "Please. If they find out I've been fighting again, not only will they not let me come back here, but they'll be so mad.." I trailed off this time, "Please."

"You know how much you mean to me." He said, "You could die."

"I'm not going to die." I sighed, rolling my eyes, "If I do, then I'll admit you're right." He laughed at that one, and I smiled in response.

"I won't say anything." He finally said, "But if you get sick, I'm coming right out with it."

I hugged him too, holding tighter this time. He returned my hug, his arms around me. Gently, but I knew he wanted it to be tighter. I sighed a little, kissing his cheek, "Thank you."

"Where's my hug?" Zack asked after a moment, "I didn't get one."

"You didn't help as much." I joked, pulling away from Andrew.

"I was there, wasn't I?" He gasped, outraged. I gave him a look, hugging him next.

"Dinner." Richard called up the stairs, and I stepped back.

"Remember." I said, pointing at all three of them.

"We know, we know." Josh laughed, shaking his head. I turned to leave, but Andrew made a noise, and I looked back at him. He gestured to my forearms, and the newly torn skin there.

"Crap." I growled, "Okay, I'll be right down."

I made my way into the bathroom, flipping on the light and turning on the hot water. I jumped as I noticed Andrew had followed me.

"Leandra, I have to ask again." He said, leaning against the open doorway, "Please. Let me tell my dad. I really don't like the idea of you hiding it."

"I can't do that." I shook my head, "I already told you why."

"Won't they be just as upset over you hiding it?"

"It's a risk I have to take." I leaned forward splashing warm water on my forearms. Cleaning the dirt and dried blood from my skin.

"So.." Andrew sighed, "What if you get sick? Like.. Really sick because of this? Do you know how guilty I'll feel?"

"I'm sorry." I said, shaking my head, "I'll be okay. You'll see." I patted my arms dry, and sighed as well, "Don't be so serious. We lived." I offered him an attempted comforting smile, and he smiled in return.

"You know he likes you, right?" Andrew asked, stepping back and letting me out. I turned off the light, looking at him.

"What?" I asked, frowning, "Who?"

"Josh." He said as if it were obvious, "He likes you."

"Just because he came to save us, doesn't mean he likes me." I reasoned, "He was probably just there to save you from being stepped on."

"Right." He snorted, "And I'm a mermaid."

"Are you really?" I asked in a laugh, poking his side, "Where's your tail?"

"Stop." He laughed, taking hold of my poking hand. Just holding onto it, "I just thought you should know."

"Does it matter?" I asked, and he didn't seem to know how to reply to that. I shrugged, giving him a smile. I turned, heading downstairs, listening to him follow after a few seconds.

I managed to hide my pain for the rest of the evening. It came close to being discovered during dinner, though, when I'd misplaced my foot, and stumbled while trying to climb onto the tall chair beside the kitchen table. My foot slipping off the little step, and hitting the floor. There was no way with as much pain as I was in that they were only bruised. I clenched my teeth, holding my breath. Turning my eyes to the floor as I leaned on the chair.

"Are you okay?" Richard asked, worried. Seeing my reaction to such a simple thing.

"Yeah." I forced out as easily as I could, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just.. Thought for a second my shoe was untied. I'm a little out of it, I guess."

"Understandable, given the afternoon you had." He murmured after a moment, his eyes on me as I tried again. Successfully sitting back down. Andrew's eyes were also on me, and I could clearly see that he wasn't happy.

I gave him a look that said, 'Shut up', and he looked down.

I was very careful the rest of the evening, and soon, night fell. It was decided that both Josh and Zack would be spending the night that night as well. Richard didn't mind as long as their parents didn't mind, which they didn't. I didn't care either. I was starting to appreciate their presence just as much as I had Andrew's.

My little world expanding by two more people.

"How old are you, anyway?" I asked Josh as we got ready for bed.

"Almost thirteen." He replied, "A couple of months away."

"You're tough for a twelve year old." I allowed, shrugging a little and sitting carefully on the side of the bed.

"You're tough for a ten year old." He countered and I laughed a little.

"Apparently, I still have to be." I muttered, sighing.

"What's that mean?" He asked, pausing in the making of his little bed of blankets on the floor.

"Nothing." I shook my head.

I was woken again that night. Somewhere close to dawn, as it was starting to lighten outside the window. Unfortunately, I was right in the middle of a pretty painful memory and nightmare. Probably brought on by the painful ache in my ribs. Remembering so long ago, during a time when I'd had this same pain. Looking up at Jack, crawling backwards across the floor. Sobbing hard into my knees when I couldn't retreat any further. My back hitting the wall. Covering my ears, trying to block out the sound of him shouting at me to stop crying. I couldn't do it. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop crying. It only got worse as I watched him reach for his belt.

I was five.

Andrew was kneeling beside me when I opened my eyes, but this time, I wasn't easily calmed. I sat up, fighting as hard as I could to keep back the panic the dream brought me. I failed, beginning to sob silently. A few loud ones escaped, however, and it obviously didn't take much to wake Zack and Josh. The light turned on, Josh on his feet and Zack kneeling beside the bed. Both deeply worried.

"Leandra." Andrew tried for the tenth time, "What's wrong?"

I shook my head a little, my arms holding my sides as I looked up at him.

"What the hell?" Josh asked, panicked, "Should I go get your dad?"

"Yeah." Andrew said, "Go get him." He instantly turned, leaving the room as I continued to cry. Shaking in my effort to stop sobbing as Andrew put his arms around me.

A minute later, both Josh and Richard returned, coming back to the bedside. I felt the bed dip beside me, and I was pulled from Andrew, into Richard's arms. He had it. The comfort a loving parent could provide. What I felt in my dad's arms, I felt in his, and after only a minute or two, I started to calm down.

"What's wrong with her?" Zack asked from the floor.

"Maybe her ribs were bothering her." Andrew said, still panicked.

"Nothing is wrong with her. She just had a nightmare. That's all." Richard answered softly, "And what do you mean about her ribs?"

"They kicked her." He answered, sighing. I met his eyes with accusing ones of my own, "The kids. Earlier."

"What?" He asked, surprised, "Why-"

"She made us promise." Josh answered, "Not to tell. She's afraid of her family being mad, and not wanting her anymore."

"Leandra, let me look." Richard requested. Slowly, I reached up and gripped the bottom of my shirt, holding it down. I shook my head. He sighed, looking around, "Did you all see it?" They all glanced to each other, before nodding, "And?"

"She was bruised pretty bad." Zack murmured, looking up at Josh.

"I don't know how bad it is now." Josh answered as well. Richard sighed again, setting me gently to the side and standing.

"Alright." He said, "Sit tight." He turned, leaving the room.

"Why would you tell?" I sobbed once the door was shut, kneeling up on the bed, "You promised!"

"I didn't know what was wrong with you!" Andrew plead, "I was scared!"

"I wasn't crying because of that." I cried, sitting back down, shaking my head and looking down. I had a feeling, even with how upset I was, the truth was coming. Quickly.

"Then why?" Andrew asked, his tone softer, "Please tell me."

"I can't." I shook my head after several minutes, sobbing quietly, "I can't. You'll.. I don't know. You'll never talk to me again."

"That's stupid." Josh spoke, and I looked to him, "Seriously? I doubt anything you did could possibly be that bad."

"It's not anything I did." I mumbled, shaking my head, "It's what was done to me."

"Then it doesn't matter what you say." He barked, "Andrew's not going to stop being your friend because of something someone else did."

"Neither will we." Zack piped up, kneeling up. Closer to the bed. I held my breath for a second, letting it out as I shook my head. I was quiet for another few minutes. Trying to force myself to say it.

"I can't tell you." I mumbled eventually, "I can't make myself say it."

"See, that's two different things right there." Josh said, "You can't tell us, means you don't trust us enough. You can't make yourself say it, means you don't trust yourself enough. Which one is it?"

"Myself." I answered.

"And why wouldn't you trust yourself?" He asked, "I'm telling you, Leandra. You're one of the most kick-ass kids I've ever known. And that's saying something."

"I never used to be." I mumbled, staring at my hands.

"Then what did you used to be?" He asked, "Come on, kid. Out with it. It can't be that bad." He laughed, "What? Were you.. Beaten everyday?" He obviously thought it was a joke, but I looked up at him. Not amused in the slightest. His smile faded, "Oh.."

"What?" Andrew asked, shocked, "Seriously?"

"I was." I sniffled, looking back down, "But that wasn't the worst of it."

"What are you saying?" Josh asked, sounding as if he couldn't breathe, "Leandra?" I kept my eyes down.

"There's a reason I'm with the Cullens." I murmured, my voice hardly making a sound.

"Because somebody hit you?" Zack asked quietly. I nodded, "But that wasn't all..? What does that mean?"

"I think I know." Josh muttered, and I looked back at him.

"I wasn't raised the way you guys were." I whimpered, sniffling back more tears, "I didn't have what you guys had. Nobody cared about me, except when it came to beating me. Or.. Otherwise.." I shrugged, looking back down, "I didn't have parents. I had pain."

"That's why they mean so much to you." Andrew whispered, and I nodded, sniffling.

"That explains your temper." Zack mumbled, and I looked to him, "What? If I were treated like that, I'd be pissed off at everything, too."

"It's a little more than that." I mumbled, "But that's about it."

"Leandra." I looked to Josh, "When you say it was more than that, you mean..?" I looked back down, nodding a little. Given his tone, I knew he knew what I was talking about, "Who the hell would _do_ that?"

"He would." I mumbled, shrugging a little.

"I still don't get it." Zack murmured, looking between him and I.

"I'll tell you later." Josh grumbled, turning away.

"And you thought we wouldn't want to talk to you anymore?" Andrew asked, shocked, "Because you were abused?"

"I don't know what I thought." I sighed, keeping my eyes down.

"If anything," Josh said, turning, "Anyone else tries to fuck with you, I'll beat their head in myself." I smiled a little, relieved, "It sounds to me like your life has been hard enough. You don't need douchebags like them making it any harder."

"Thanks." I murmured, looking up at him.

"We've got your back, Leandra." He told me, his arms crossed over his chest, "Don't worry."

"Yeah." Zack said from his kneeling position, "I might not be much, but I can be helpful. I'm a kick-ass side-kick, and am always up for defending someone." I laughed a little, nodding.

"Thanks, guys." I murmured, "Really." Andrew took my hand, giving me a comforting smile.

We all looked up as the door opened again, and Richard returned, trailed by Carlisle.

"That was _quick_." Josh muttered, looking to me, "Wait.. _That's_ your dad?"

"We don't live far away." I replied quietly, "And yeah. Uhm.. Carlisle, that's Josh, and this is Zack. Friends of mine and Andrew's. Guys, this is Carlisle. My.. Dad." For the oddest reasons, I wasn't sure if he wanted me to introduce him as that. As my dad. It was hard for me, to say the least.

Zack stood up, not phased at all, and held his hand out to him. I liked him. Josh still seemed to be in surprised shock, looking between Carlisle and I.

"In her defense," Andrew kneeled up, looking at Carlisle, "It wasn't her fault. Not at all. I swear. We were just walking back from Josh's house, and we ran into them."

"I'm not angry." Carlisle replied, trying to ease his worry, "I'm far more concerned by the fact that she tried to hide it."

"Sorry, Leandra." Josh murmured to me, "That's all on you."

"We tried to help her." Zack muttered, "But Josh and I got there just a little too late."

"And I was pinned." Andrew added, shaking his head.

"It's okay, guys." I said, "Thanks for trying."

I closed my eyes, listening to him stepping forward, "Show me."

"B-But I-"

"Show me." He told me firmer, so I sighed, kneeling up carefully and lifting my shirt over my side. Four sharp intakes of breath and Carlisle's sigh was enough for me to know not to look. I looked up shamefully, meeting his eyes.

"Come on." He said, gesturing to me, "Let's go." I looked down, and climbed off the bed. I knew exactly where we were going. Straight to the hospital.

After gathering my stuff, I stepped into my shoes, and gave them a small smile as Carlisle took my bag from me, trying to ease their worry.

"Bye, guys." I muttered. A quiet responding goodbye chorus was returned, and I sighed, heading downstairs with Carlisle following close behind me.

"As happy as I am about you making new friends," Carlisle murmured as soon as he was in the car with me, "I cannot say I approve of you asking them to lie for you."

"Not lie." I mumbled, "Just not say anything." He gave me a look, "I know. There's no difference."

"Leandra, why would you do that?" He asked, "I made it specifically clear that I didn't want you to hide something like this."

"Because I thought that if you saw this, then you'd think I was out looking for trouble." I explained, "I wasn't. We were just trying to walk back to Andrew's house, from Josh's. That's it."

He was quiet.

"And.. I was afraid you wouldn't let me come back to Andrew's." I continued, "I didn't want to have to stay away, because they thought I wanted a rematch."

"I'm not entirely sure you didn't, Leandra." He sighed, glancing at me.

"No, that's not it at all." I choked out after a moment, "I swear."

"I'm sorry, but I do know you." He said, "I know how much running from them bothered you before. Leandra, you could have seriously been hurt, and gotten Andrew hurt as well. As well as the other two."

"I wasn't looking for trouble." I repeated pleadingly, "Ask Josh. Ask Andrew."

"You've asked them to lie for you before." Shit. He had a point there. I sighed, carefully leaning back against the seat. I decided then to just shut up. I didn't want to keep digging myself deeper. For the first time, I'd chosen not to argue.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, "I shouldn't have asked them to keep quiet about this, and I was wrong."

He glanced at me, seeming surprised. He didn't comment on it, though, keeping quiet with a small nod. Even as he looked me over at the hospital, he was quiet. I didn't push him, because I knew it'd do no good. All insisting would do is make me mad, and I'd wind up saying things I really didn't mean.

To keep the promise I'd made to Jasper, and everybody else, I had to stop myself when I knew I wouldn't win. I had a feeling knowing when something was worth fighting for was going to be harder than I thought, but I had so much time to figure that out. The problem was, being patient enough to learn.

I could only hope that he came to realize that I hadn't been lying to him on his own. I couldn't insist. He had to see it himself.

**A/N: Oh man. I apologize for this one taking so long. My sleeping schedule is, again, off the wall. Forgive me.  
As usual, MaSsIvE thank you to those that reviewed! We've now passed the amount of reviews the original version of this had gotten the entire story, in two chapters. I swear, I partied when that happened. Hugs to all of you! (:  
Bigger hugs to one reader in particular (you know who you are) for previewing parts of this chapter when I was having doubts. You're awesome! Say thank you, everybody. Otherwise this probably would have taken even longer to come out.  
Chapter four may take just as long. Once I get my head straight, preferrably after more sleep, I'll get that along to you as soon as it's fit for reading. (:  
Until next chapter, guys. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

I was allowed to leave the same morning. My ribs weren't broken, just cracked, and badly bruised.

"I told you." I mumbled sleepily, "I'm small, but I'm sturdy."

"I never doubted that." He replied, "But I also didn't doubt that they are sturdier than you."

I smiled, looking down at remembering the chase the day before.

"You should have seen them." I said, looking over at Carlisle, "Josh was so brave. I think he likes making people mad as much as I do."

"That reminds me." He murmured, "Again, I'm happy about that. You making more friends."

"That was Andrew." I replied, "He led me over to their house. I didn't like Josh at first, but Zack has always been cool." I was quiet for a moment, "I think I like him better now. I just wish.. They seem so familiar. Like I know them from somewhere. Like I've met them somewhere before."

I shook my head, smiling to myself. I was not about to tell him about Josh's bright idea. The one that made me decide to leave his house early. He was just being a stupid kid.

I sighed, shaking my head, "Do I really have to keep this stupid brace on for a week?"

"It's to help you heal." He replied, looking to me.

"I know." I laughed a little, looking back out the window, "It just bugs."

I knew I'd earned the glances Carlisle gave me. My attitude had changed so much already, and it even surprised me to remember the way I'd been behaving only a week ago. I was positive that nobody had even dared to dream I'd respond the way I did to such a correction as Jasper gave me, but I know it helped me. I knew for a fact he hadn't done it to be mean, but because he cared how I turned out. It completely changed me, turned me right around.

No. That wouldn't be needed again. How stupid could I have been to ever treat my family that way? I'd been in the process of throwing it all away, and hadn't even realized it. Now all that was left to do was start learning, paying attention to how humans were supposed to act. Without all the anger, and hatred. I knew, though, if I were to keep spending time with Andrew, Zack and Josh, I'd learn. I'd learn how to react to things properly. To stop expecting the worst from the world.

Maybe, possibly expanding my little world even further. Carefully, of course, but maybe I'd soon learn that not everybody was out to kill me. Even if most of the town hated me. I didn't care about that anymore. I had my family behind me, and three friends who were now determined to help me through it.

"I told them." I said, looking to Carlisle, and at first, he seemed worried, "Not about that." I clarified, "About me. About my life before you found me."

"I see." He said, surprised, "How'd that go?"

"They were.." I sighed, "Awesome about it. I was so worried, but Josh told me that was stupid. That they wouldn't abandon me just because Jack did what he did. I wasn't planning on telling Josh and Zack too, but they were just there."

"I had a feeling that'd be the result." He commented quietly, making the turn onto the drive.

I smiled a little, "Yeah." I said, "Josh even said he'd help me out any time I needed it. That he has a bunch of friends that would do the same. Not everybody hates me, which is a big relief."

"I agree." He nodded.

"And Josh has a point. The more people I have around me, the less chance of the others chasing me down. Instead of trying to fight them, I can avoid them as long as they avoid me. That's all I want."

"I'm liking these kids more and more." He nodded again and I laughed a little.

"Even without Josh's other friends, as long as I have the three of them with me, they'll probably think twice about running after me. Especially now that they know who Andrew's dad is." I leaned back against the seat, "It's nice to know that I have more than one person in town on my side. I never thought that would happen."

It was quiet for a moment, before I spoke again.

"I'm sorry." I said, and he looked to me, "How was your weekend? Quiet, I hope?"

"It was.." He paused, "Interesting, to say the least." He didn't seem up to talking about it, so I let it go. I was curious, though.

The morning became afternoon, and just as with Carlisle, Esme and Emmett didn't believe that I didn't start the fight that hurt me. I sat there, explaining step by step the events that happened. Of course, leaving out the bit about Josh and his dad's beer.

"Edward." I sighed once I saw him step into the room, "Please tell them I didn't start that fight. That I'm _not_ lying."

"She didn't." He muttered distractedly, "She's telling you the truth. She and Andrew left Josh's house, and ran once they saw the group. They were chased down, and Josh and Zack came to help them. Taking the group's attention while they ran back to Andrew's house. Getting Richard's assistance."

"Thank you." I sighed.

"By the way," Edward murmured, and I looked up at him, "You made the right choice. I'm proud of you." I smiled a little, knowing what he was talking about. Looking down.

"How was Florida?" I asked, looking back up.

"Very sunny." He answered and I smirked a little, "May I have a word with Emmett?"

"Sure." I said, thankful to be out of trouble, carefully standing. Now that that was sorted, I could breathe easier.

"I told you." I muttered again, stepping into the living room, where Carlisle and Jasper sat watching the news. Yet again.

"I'm sorry I doubted you." Carlisle replied, watching as I sat in the chair with a small wince.

"So.." I mumbled, "Am I allowed to see Andrew again?"

He seemed to think about it, and I held my breath.

"I say she should." Jasper commented, "It might be dangerous, but I think it's helped her. I see a difference in her."

"So do I." Emmett stepped into the room, "I say she should, too." I smiled a little, hopeful.

"I suppose." Carlisle allowed, "But not until you're fully healed. You could do without running or roughhousing until then." I smiled wider, nodding. I could deal with that.

"Thank you." I told him, "I'll be good." He glanced to me, and gave me a small smile.

Days passed, and the TV stayed on. Someone was always watching it, as if waiting for a clue as to who it was. The numbers in Seattle doing nothing but growing, and they were just as lost as when it first started.

I turned my attention to the TV. Watching as some lady went on about how many people were missing, and those they found dead. Same old, same old. More dead, more missing.

Why was my family so fascinated with this? Did they have some sort of interest in dead things? I remembered how close I came to being one of those dead things. That thought alone caused me to shiver roughly, gaining a quick glance from Jasper.

"This is depressing." I commented quietly, "You'd think they'd try harder to catch the guy."

"It's a little more complicated than that." Jasper murmured, glancing to me again.

"How hard could it be?" I asked, "Destruction like this shouldn't be hard to track down." I sat forward, trying to get comfortable, which was pretty difficult with the brace I had to wear for my ribs. It was more of a wrap, but it was stiff. To keep me from moving wrong, "Hey, maybe Mr. Serial Killer will find whatever prison Jack's in. Go, guy! Make sure he's never found." Carlisle looked my way.

"That's not funny, Leandra." Jasper said quietly, "Believe me." I leaned back, sighing.

"I wasn't trying to be funny." I clarified, "I'm being serious." I looked down. Being hit hard with sudden emotion. Things I hadn't allowed myself to feel for so long. Things I hadn't allowed myself to deal with yet. The wounds were still fresh, "If I never saw that bastard again, it'd be too soon. Hopefully, by the time he gets out, I'm big enough to kill him myself."

"Shorty." Emmett murmured, trying to correct me.

"I can't right now, can I?" I asked, "Otherwise I'd hunt him down."

"I don't like you talking like that." Emmett shook his head, and I looked over at him from my place in the chair, "You won't be throwing your life away like that."

"I can't help it." I mumbled, "I hate him so much. Letting him live just feels so wrong."

"I know." Jasper spoke this time, "I know how much you hate him, and let me be the first to tell you. It's not good for you to hold that much hate. It'll only grow, consuming you until there's nothing left."

"How do I get rid of it?" I asked, honestly curious.

"Forgive."

I snorted, "Right."

"I'm not telling you to forget. Just forgive. It's the only way to let it go, and gain closure."

"I'll never forgive him for all he's taken from me." I told him firmly, sitting forward, "No matter how long I live. The only closure I'll get is when I see him dead in a ditch somewhere."

Jack was still a very, very sore subject for me.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, "I'm still sore over that." I looked back to the TV.

"That's understandable." He replied, "But you did ask, and I answered you. Forgiveness isn't for his benefit, Leandra. It's for yours. Perhaps when you're older, you'll understand." I couldn't imagine ever feeling differently. Jack had taken everything from me. That's what Jack did. He took, and took, until I had nothing left to give. Taking pride in what he'd reduce me to. Either pleading to keep my life, or pleading for him to take it. Playing his own mind games, torturing me mentally as well as physically. It was his fault I was the way I was now, scarred mentally as well as physically, and Jasper wanted me to forgive him?

Jasper wanted me to forgive Jack for personally taking it upon himself to shred my childhood to bits, and shred those bits as well? Ensuring, single-handedly, that I'd probably never be a normal kid? And because of that, I'd never be a normal teen, or adult? If I even lived that long. Jasper wanted me to forgive Jack for all he'd done to me, all the blood I lost and bruises I'd had to hide. All the pain and suffering he inflicted upon me for six of my ten years alive. I was certain, one-hundred percent positive, that forgiving Jack for everything he'd done to me was not possible.

I could see why he'd say that, though. Forgiving him would give me peace of mind, and just write the bastard off as nothing more than a memory. As much as I wanted to do that, I couldn't. I couldn't let it go. Not now, not ever.

"Maybe." I sighed, "But probably not." He was quiet for a moment, and I knew he was studying me.

"And well done, by the way." He finally spoke again. I looked over.

"For what?" I asked quietly.

"Controlling your anger." He said, "You were getting quite upset there for a second, but you controlled it. You've always struggled with that."

"Oh." I said, surprised, "Thanks." I laughed a little, "I didn't even notice."

"You're getting better at it." He gave me a small nod, "Good job."

"Maybe I'm just tired." As if on cue, I yawned, laying my head back on the chair.

"You were up pretty early this morning." Carlisle commented, "Perhaps you should try to sleep." I actually was. Another nightmare waking me up, my cheeks and the sides of my head soaked in tears I had no control over. My dreams causing me nothing but pain.

"That's my point." I sighed, "Even when he's not here, he still hurts me, and there's nothing I can do about it."

I was eventually convinced to rest. I passed Edward and Bella on the way out of the room.

I think my family thought my cooperation was temporary. Waiting day in and day out for my anger to reappear. The bitter reclusive behavior that I'd displayed for so long. But with the support I had from Andrew, Josh and Zack, it somehow made it easier. Things being easier to handle smoothed out my mood.

I hadn't seen them since that morning, the morning I'd told them everything, and it was starting to get to me. I missed them, but I didn't complain. I just waited impatiently for my ribs to heal. It didn't take as long as Carlisle thought it would. Under a week after I started wearing the stupid brace, they were fully healed.

The first place I went wasn't over to Andrew's, but I did see Richard and Charlie. Carlisle was off work, which was odd, because it was a Friday.

I was taken along with both him and Esme. They thought it was a good idea to get me out of the house, so they asked if I'd like to go along to run an errand with them. I agreed, of course. I didn't mind. I hadn't a clue what we would be doing, but that didn't matter.

Sitting in the backseat, I watched out the window as the town passed by. We make a quick stop at the police station. Before we even made it inside, we ran into Richard. He smiled, coming over. Asking how I was doing, seeming honestly glad to see me.

"Andrew's been losing his mind." Richard laughed, "I'm glad I can tell him you're okay."

"I'm fine." I laughed also, "Tell him I say he worries too much."

"I will." He agreed, "Josh and Zack have been asking about you too. Though they've been pretty excited the last couple of days."

"Over what?" I asked curiously. Hoping Carlisle and Esme didn't mind my stalling.

"Well, apparently their uncle is coming to visit sometime soon." He said, "They haven't seen the guy in months, because he lives so far away in Seattle, so I can definitely understand why they're so excited."

"I can see why too. Seattle is pretty dangerous now, isn't it?"

"It is." He agreed, "I'd avoid that place at all costs, or at very least be careful until it settles down."

I smiled, nodding, "Tell everyone I say hi."

"I sure will." He said, nodding as well, "Don't be a stranger, sweety."

"I'll try not to be." I laughed.

We saw Charlie next, hardly having to go inside for just a moment.

"Here it is." Charlie spoke quietly to Carlisle, "All the signatures are there. While you're there, I'd demand to know why this keeps being sent back. Just be careful."

We left after a few more words exchanged. I was back in the backseat, curious to know where we were going, but I didn't ask. I wasn't complaining. As long as I was anywhere but cooped up at home, I was happy.

I soon figured out where we were headed, when Esme laid out the one main rule I had to follow.

"Stay with us, Leandra." She said, "No running or wandering off."

"We're going to Seattle, aren't we?" I asked, smiling a little.

"Yes." She answered, "So it's important that you listen to me. Stay with me."

"I will." I nodded, sitting up straighter, "Can I ask why we're going there?"

"There's something we need to get sorted out, and it'll happen faster if we're there in person." Esme replied, and I nodded a little.

"Don't worry about me." I reassured her, "I don't want to wind up a number on the news."

"That's an interesting way to put it." Carlisle commented quietly. I smiled a little, "But effective enough."

I was excited, watching out the window the whole time we made our way through the city. Late morning activity around us. It was cloudy here today, which was a relief for them, I'm sure. Again, I didn't care. The city didn't depend on sunlight to be busy. Having grown up in a tiny town like Forks, this was very new to me.

The last time I was in Seattle, was for Jack's trial. That thought instantly made me hate the city for all that I was. We hadn't been downtown before, though. So this was a whole other part of Seattle that I hadn't seen before.

"Okay." I mumbled as I stepped out of the car, "I can see now why it's so hard for them to catch the guy." I looked up and around me. Esme gently took my hand, holding it tight as she and Carlisle spoke to each other briefly. I kept my eyes up, looking up at the sky, and the incredibly tall buildings. I let her hand go for a second, needing to free my hand from my sweater's sleeve so I could hold hers in return. I felt better that way.

The air was cooler, even for early May. It felt wet, though no rain fell yet. I could feel it. That, in itself, was a good indication that the sun wouldn't be making an appearance today. Just over the sound of the city, I could hear thunder further off in the distance.

I suddenly felt tiny, as I looked around. How easily could I get lost here? How easy would it be to go missing like those others? I stepped closer to Esme's side at that thought. A feeling I'd never had before making me feel insecure. It was an odd mixture of dread, and curiosity. Curious, wanting to wander, but knowing that there was danger here told me not to. My heart pounded a little quicker, and I held tighter to her hand.

"Come on, sweety." Esme told me, turning. Carlisle took my other side, keeping me between them. I felt safest there, surprisingly. The parking lot we'd wound up in was even huge. The large, red brick building in front of us intimidated me. I noticed that this was a courthouse. Different from the one we visited the last time. Six stories tall, this one was much bigger than the last one, but I still hated it.

I eased a little once we were inside, but even the lobby was huge. Carlisle stopped to ask a receptionist a question. Being here made me nervous. Edgy. Wondering what on earth they'd have to do here, but I never asked.

"I hate this place." I murmured to Esme, "I can't wait to go home." She put her arm around me, hugging me into her side as we continued on across the large lobby, headed for some elevators.

"Why do you hate this place?" She asked quietly. Probably trying to distract me.

"So many reasons." I mumbled, "Mostly because of the last time I was in Seattle. This place reminds me of it."

"You won't have to see him again." She assured me.

"I know." I replied, "But I can't help feeling like I will. Some day." I paused as she and Carlisle glanced at each other, "He'll make sure of it as soon as he's able."

I jumped a little as the elevator arrived, and we stepped inside. I kept my eyes down as we headed up. To the fourth floor.

There, we stepped out into another lobby sort of area, and we were asked to wait. Along the far right wall were two rows of padded chairs, a table centered in the rows with magazines laying on them.

I sat quietly, looking around at the paintings on the tan colored wall. I think the receptionist expected me to cause trouble, because she kept looking at me, suggesting for me to look at a magazine or something. I turned her down politely each time, but it was beginning to annoy me. It was obvious not many people brought their children here.

"I'm sure you'd be far more entertained looking at something." She insisted, and I sighed. My patience with her finally having run out.

"I'm sure you'd be far more entertained if you did some work or something." I finally grumbled. She gave me a look, before turning her attention back to her computer.

"Leandra." Esme corrected, trying to hide her laughter.

"What?" I asked quietly, sitting back, "I'm not causing trouble. She acts like I'm running around here screaming my head off. I know how to behave. Thank _you_, miss receptionist."

A few seconds later, Esme reached over and touched my nose. Gaining my attention. I looked to her now.

"What's that glare for?" She asked, taking my hand.

"People thinking they know everything." I mumbled, "Always treating me like I'm something nasty."

She gave me a small smile, "People treat you the way you treat them." She said, "Look at it from the other side for awhile. Maybe you wouldn't be glaring at people so much."

"That's not always true." I shook my head a little.

"You're always so closed off." She replied, "You tell people to leave you alone, without telling them. People read and listen to body languange just as much as they listen to words. They don't quite know what to make of you, and that scares them." I looked down.

"Why should I let them make anything of me?" I asked, "They're all worthless."

"Now that isn't true." She argued calmly, "Just because you've run into many not-so-pleasant individuals, doesn't mean you should condemn the entire race." I noticed the receptionist's glance, glaring.

"Can I help you?" I barked, and she looked to me. Giving me yet another look, "I don't think we were talking to you." Esme sighed, holding me tighter.

"That, my darling, is what we need to work on." She murmured, "When you feel like you want to snap, just breathe. You wear your anger, your distrust, and your defense on your sleeve, honey, and that puts a lot of people off. Just breathe." I took a deep breath, as she suggested, and surprisingly, I did feel a little better.

"It's so easy to just look at someone, and decide to hate them, and tell yourself that you don't want anything to do with them." Esme continued softly, "But one day, you'll get it. You'll learn that not everybody is there to hurt you, sweety. Remember how hard you had to try the day you first met Carlisle?" I glanced to him, spotting him watching us. I nodded a little, "It's just like that. Only all you'll be showing them, is your smile, instead of your glare. You'll find that it's easy. It only takes a little bit of effort, but you'll see so many results."

"Okay." I finally sighed, smiling over at her, "I'll try." She returned my smile, putting her arm around me.

"One day you'll find your place, honey." She comforted me, "It's just harder for you because you're so special." I smiled a little wider, leaning against her.

We all three looked up as a man came out, and Carlisle was called back. He patted Esme's hand and stood. Apparently, he was going in alone, because Esme made no move to stand with him. Probably because I was here.

We sat in silence now. It was true, I was bored, but I didn't want to give the bitch behind the desk the satisfaction of seeing me lift a magazine. I leaned further back against Esme, stretching my legs out in front of me, sighing quietly. I was starting to get hungry.

About fifteen minutes later, Carlisle came back out.

"He asked us to come back in an hour. By then, it'll be ready." He told Esme and she smiled, which he returned, "He's made it his top priority." Esme stood, and I followed. I yawned, glancing to the receptionist as we stepped back into the elevator.

"Should we tell her?" Esme asked gently, her smile still in place.

"I'd rather wait." Carlisle replied, "Let her find out when we pick up the paperwork."

I was deeply curious now, but I didn't ask. I didn't want to seem nosy. I stayed right beside Esme the entire time, looking up at the darker clouds. The humidity was gone now, and I knew at any moment, it was going to rain.

I had a quick lunch, and we stuck to the general area of the courthouse. The small diner just one street up. I wondered why Carlisle would choose to drive, instead of just walking. It would have been far easier to just walk, but again. I didn't ask. He had his reasons for everything he did. I trusted that.

It was busy here in this part of town. Very busy.

I knew they were talking, but I didn't even try and eavesdrop. I knew their eyes were on me. I was actually comforted by the fact that they kept an eye on me. Trouble usually found me when nobody was watching.

This time, when we went back inside, our wait was much shorter, and all three of us went into the small office. I looked around curiously, letting them handle their business. I slowly walked over to a table under a window. Peering down over what looked like a park. Even with the dark clouds, the city was kind of beautiful. In its own way.

"This must be the lucky little girl." I looked back at the lawyer's voice. He smiled at me, and I stayed quiet. Until I remembered what Esme had said earlier. About being closed off.

"Yes, sir." I spoke quietly, nodding a little, "I'm very lucky."

Immediately, he seemed endeared. Giving me another smile, as he turned his eyes back to what he was doing on his desk. Speaking quietly with Carlisle and Esme. My eyes found the park again. I remembered the park I'd visited with my dad. The way he played with me, running around until we both couldn't breathe. Laughing until my sides hurt.

I wondered how he was doing. I wondered if Rachel had had the baby yet. I was sad that I wasn't a part of that family anymore, but what I gained in return was so much more than I could have asked for. I didn't belong with him anymore, despite the fact that he was my biological father. He wouldn't know how to handle me. My family knew how to handle me, and they would always be there. They had to be.

Though I was still afraid to believe their promise this time, I knew I would. That little bit of hope was all I had. They knew this, and I was sure they didn't want to break that again. I loved them more than I'd ever had a chance to love anything before, and I knew where I belonged. Nothing in the world would ever change that.

"Leandra." Esme called my attention, and I looked back at her. For a second, I thought I was in trouble, but the look in her eyes told me differently, "Come over here, sweetheart." I did as she asked, slowly crossing the small office, and standing beside her. Carlisle was busy signing his name on multiple pages in multiple spots.

"Do you know what he's doing?" The lawyer asked me, a smile on his face.

"Signing things." I said, shrugging. I still hadn't a clue what this had to do with me. I thought I was just along for the ride. To get out of the house for a little while. Carlisle glanced over, smiling as he reached the last page. Signing his name one last time. He closed and slid the packet of papers to Esme, handing her the pen, before taking my hand and walking me around to stand between where they sat. He turned to me, and sighed, smiling a little more as he took my other hand in his as well.

"Leandra." He murmured, "I know this is something that you've wanted for a very long time, and I apologize for it not happening sooner." I frowned a little in confusion, "I know you've been nervous. I can't tell you why it took so long, but here we are."

I glanced to what Esme was now signing, beside his name. She moved her hand a little, allowing me to see. I watched her turn the page, and continue signing her name. Over a line reserved for a mother's signature, whereas Carlisle's name was signed over a line reserved for a father's. My eyes widened a little, and I looked to Carlisle again. Completely forgetting momentarily how to breathe.

"As selfish as it sounds, I'm tired of not being completely, one hundred percent responsible for you." Carlisle continued, "To be forced to let others decide what's best for you." He paused, giving me a comforting smile, "After today, I won't have to. We won't have to."

I couldn't say anything then even if I wanted to. I was speechless, surprised by the sudden tears that sprung to my eyes. There was no stopping them. There was no holding them back. This was more to me than some signatures on a piece of paper. This was all I could ever have asked for. This was more than I ever thought to ask for. They'd offered it, but I had been hesitant. Skeptical, even. I never thought in a thousand years that this would actually happen.

"I may still be learning about the trials of raising a child, and you'll have to forgive my mistakes because there are bound to be many, but I firmly believe that this is what's best for you. If only to be given the knowledge that you are certainly worth trying for." I sobbed a little, stepping forward and hugging his neck. That was all I could do. I held onto him as he returned the embrace, soothing me as I sobbed into his shoulder.

I felt so stupid for crying the way I was, but it was all I could do to express the way I was feeling. I was wanted. I was _wanted_, and I was safe. I was officially theirs. I had somewhere to go for support, and I had somewhere to go that I'd always be accepted. Always accepted, and never hurt. I'd never be hurt again. Not with what I was gaining now.

My stepfather's last name was washed away with the tears I cried now, and I was now a Cullen. Officially, and irrevocably. This was something that could never be taken from me. This was mine. They'd given me a family. They'd given me a home. A place where I belonged, both legally, and in my own heart. I belonged now, and nobody could deny that anymore. Least of all, me.

I'd never realized before just how much this would mean to me. I never dared to hope, to count on it. To even fully imagine it. Now that it was done, I didn't know what to do. I never had to be scared about them giving me away again. I never had to worry. That worry being taken, being eased this way only made me cry harder. Nearly bawling now as I turned, hugging onto Esme next as she set the pen down.

She laughed quietly, holding me in return.

"Oh, honey." She murmured softly, smoothing the back of my head.

All the doubt I'd had before was erased. All the worry, insecurities and fear just disappeared. A piece of me seemed to click into place, like I'd finally stepped onto the path I was supposed to take after being lost in the woods for so many years. I'd found my place, and it was right here. Right where I was. Nothing else mattered to me. The whole damn world could have hated me for all I cared. This was it. This was everything I needed.

"That's it." The lawyer chuckled a little as he lifted the packet of paper, "It's done. Congratulations." He stood, "I'll go make copies, and I'll be right back." I continued to cry even as he left the room, closing the door behind himself. I pulled back, sobbing quietly, trying to calm down enough to speak. Esme's smile as she smoothed my hair from my face was the most wonderful thing I'd ever seen. She wasn't worried, she wasn't hesitant. I was hers now.

"Thank you." I finally sobbed.

"Thank you." She returned, and I was confused again, "For giving us this option. Honey, you mean the world to us."

"B-But I've been so bad." I shook my head, trying to understand.

"You haven't been bad." She corrected gently, "No. You're just misguided. Confused. There is so much you don't understand, and you're still learning. So I thank you, Leandra. For giving us this opportunity to teach you."

I sniffled roughly, hugging her again. I couldn't help myself.

"We'll always be here." She murmured, "Always."

"Forever." I mumbled through my tears. She paused for a second, and I knew she was looking to Carlisle.

"Forever." She finally agreed.

It took me several minutes to calm down, sniffling and just getting ahold of myself. I knew nothing would change at home. Things would still be as they always were, but now, it was different. This was better.

The lawyer came back after a few more minutes, smiling.

"Alright." He sighed, stepping up to his desk and grabbing a stapler. He stapled two identical packets together, and handed one to Carlisle, "There is your copy." He smiled, "Her new birth certificate, and social security information will be mailed to you within the next week or so. If it hasn't gotten to you by then, then just come on back and I'll see what's up. It should, though, so don't worry." Carlisle nodded, standing.

"Of course." He said, "Thank you so much."

"You're so very welcome, Mr. Cullen." He said, "And again, I'm so sorry this took you having to come in."

I really shouldn't have been surprised at the fact that Alice was there to meet us when we got home. She laughed a little as I hugged her tight.

I was surprised, though, that she'd invited Andrew, Zack and Josh over. As well as their parents. I knew she probably wanted more than that over, but for whatever reason, she stopped at them.

I greeted the three of them with a hug, and their smiles told me they already knew.

"See?" Josh said, "Now you don't have to try to kill yourself because you're afraid they'll get rid of you."

"When you put it that way, it sounds stupid." I grumbled, laughing a little.

"It _was_ stupid, dimwit." He nodded to me incredulously.

"I like him." Emmett commented, chuckling.

I got to meet Josh and Zack's mom for the first time. I saw where the boys got their eye color from, though Josh's was closer to hers than Zack's was. Her long dark brown hair framed her face beautifully. She was pretty much the opposite of Mike. Petite. She was very nice, beautiful and soft-spoken, but there was something about her I didn't like. One little thing I couldn't put my finger on.

Andrew and I walked into the kitchen to get a soda, and I couldn't help noticing that his smile had never faded the entire afternoon.

"What?" I finally asked, laughing a little.

"Nothing." He said, shaking his head, "It's just.." He paused for a small laugh, "I'm really happy for you. I know how much you've always wanted this. Now that you're really happy, I'm really happy."

"I know it seems stupid," I shrugged a little, "I mean, I always knew I belonged with them."

"It's not stupid." He argued, "I can imagine that there's just something about making it official. Finally having it permanent, especially with how you lived before. It changes how you feel about and see things." I laughed a little, surprised, "What?"

"Nothing.." I shook my head a little, "It's just.. It's like you're in my head. All the time."

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked, laughing quietly.

"No." I replied, "It's just a little weird. But in a good way."

"Weird in a good way?" He asked, and we both laughed.

"Yeah." I said, shrugging a little.

"Maybe we just think alike." He said, "I knew there was a reason I like you."

"It's just weird to me, hearing my own thoughts coming from you. But you word them better." I explained, and we both laughed again.

"You'll get used to it." He assured me, taking my hand, "So how's it feel being a Cullen now? I know plenty of kids at school will be so jealous."

"It feels good." I laughed a little, nodding as he played with my fingers, "Much better than having my stepfather's name."

"He adopted you?"

I nodded, "Yeah. When I was four."

"How many last names have you had?"

"Well.." I sighed, "My dad's last name is Thomas, so I was that before I got Wallace as my last name." I laughed a little, "So, to date, I guess this makes three. Then, someday, if I ever get married, I'll change it again."

He frowned a little, "That last name sounds familiar. Wallace. I know I've heard it somewhere before."

"It's not that uncommon." I shrugged, "Don't worry about it. It means nothing to me now."

"Well.." He smiled, "You deserve this, Leandra. More than anyone I've ever known." He met my eyes, and for the weirdest reasons, I looked down. Embarrassed.

"Hey." I looked over at Zack's voice, "You guys get lost?" Andrew sighed.

"Yeah." I laughed, a slight blush still on my cheeks, "Lead us back to civilization, my fearless hero." To my surprise, Andrew looked annoyed, and I gave him a questioning look as I stepped passed him, following Zack.

Andrew never lost that small hint of annoyance the rest of the evening. I had no idea what his problem was. Whenever I'd ask him, he'd just give me a smile and deny it.

He and his dad had to leave before the others, and I made sure to hug him extra tight. Just in case he was still feeling bad. We stood out on the porch while Richard had a few last minute words with Carlisle and Esme, finishing their conversation.

"Okay." Andrew sighed, "There is something bugging me."

"I already knew that." I laughed a little, "What is it?"

He looked down, and I swear I saw him blushing. It was hard to tell with how dark it was outside.

"Never mind." He muttered, shaking his head, "It's stupid."

"I doubt it." I laughed, "Come on. What is it?" I reached out and took his hand, trying to comfort him. He paused for a second, shaking his head again.

"Nothing." He muttered again, giving me a smile, "I'm just really happy for you."

I gave him a smile in return, "Thanks." Despite the fact that I didn't believe him. Not one bit. Glancing to the side, we noticed the three adults watching us.

"So, uh.." Andrew laughed a little, "I'll see you later."

"Yeah." I replied, "Bye, Andrew."

"Good night, Leandra." He said, giving me one last smile before releasing my hand and turning. Stepping down the steps without looking back. Richard sighed, chuckling and shaking his head as he followed. After his brief goodbye, I headed back inside with Carlisle and Esme.

"I wonder what that was all about." I murmured.

"Don't worry." Esme told me with a smile, "It'll work itself out."

I flopped down between Zack and Josh once we made it back inside. Zack laughed, but Josh seemed unimpressed.

"Smile." I grumbled, shoving against Josh's shoulder, "Geez. Both you and Andrew tonight. Moody, I swear. I think I like Zack better." Josh gave me a look, Zack and I both laughing. Until Josh leaped over me and took Zack to the floor with a light thud.

"Can't say I didn't see this coming." Mike chuckled, "Don't kill him, Josh. That'd set a bad example."

I shook my head, sighing as I scooted over, now sitting on the very end of the couch. Where Zack had previously been sitting. Emmett shook his head as well, giving me a look.

"What?" I asked, "I like this seat."

"Do they always do that?" Esme asked, obviously concerned for their safety. Both Zack and Josh's wrestling was punctuated by their grunts of effort.

"Several times a day." Mike replied, "Don't worry, ma'am. They're tough. From what I hear, this little lady has been known to get into it as well." He gestured to me.

"What?" Emmett asked, "No way."

"All the time." I shrugged, "I'm pretty good at it."

"It's true." Zack mumbled from under Josh, as he sat on his head, "I can't beat her." I rolled my eyes, reached over and shoved Josh, freeing Zack, "She and Josh haven't gone at it yet. I wonder how that'd go."

"I'd win." I told him, watching as he sat up.

"Oh boy." Emmett snorted, turning away.

"Wanna bet?" Josh asked, looking to me.

"Uh.." Heather spoke, "Maybe not tonight, guys."

"You're on." I replied, grinning, "Some other time, though."

"What?" Josh laughed, "Too scared?"

"No." I replied, standing, "I just know you wouldn't be able to handle me after Zack weakened you. Get stronger, boy, then come to me." He seemed surprised, and I ignored the laughter behind me. I gave him a look, laughed a little, and walked passed him toward the kitchen. He watched after me for a few seconds, before he followed.

"Sorry." I laughed as he came to my side, "Just picking on you."

"It's okay." He laughed also, "So.." He shrugged a little, "What did you and Andrew talk about? Outside? Before he left?"

"Nothing." I told him, confused as to why he was asking, "Why?" Did it really matter?

"No reason." He shrugged, seeming embarrassed. He watched as I grabbed a glass from the cupboard.

"Want some water?" I asked, holding up the glass.

"Sure." He nodded. I grabbed another glass and turned. I filled the first one and held it out. He stepped forward, taking it from me and sipping it as I filled mine. We were quiet for a minute, until he finally spoke again.

"You know he likes you, right?" He asked, and I looked over.

"Who?" I asked, reminded of Andrew and my conversation several days ago.

"Andrew." He said, "He won't say anything, but I know he does."

Well, crap. I sighed quietly. So what? Now I had two boys that liked me? What the hell was I doing wrong?

"He says you like me." I said, and I watched as he looked down, shrugging a little, "Is it true?"

"I guess." He mumbled, "You're alright. I mean, for a girl."

I laughed, shaking my head. I looked down too, and even in the dark of the kitchen, I saw him look at me.

"Can I try something?" He asked, and I looked up.

"That depends." I answered, suddenly nervous, "What is it?"

He stepped closer, and I looked up at him, unsure. My fist balled, waiting for that moment when I'd have to hit him. He leaned closer, and just as I stiffened, Zack showed up.

"Josh." Zack called, and he paused, "Dad says it's time to go."

"God, go away." Josh sighed, hitting his forehead on the counter instead. I backed up, silently thanking Zack with all that I was. I laughed nervously. Shaking my head as I scooted out of the kitchen pretty quickly. Not quite running away, though I wanted to. Josh followed slower, Zack and I leading the way into the living room.

Josh hardly looked at me as they left, and his blush never left his face, but Zack gave me a hug.

"You're welcome." Zack murmured as he pulled away. He smiled, and I couldn't help returning it.

**A/N: I was hoping to give you more than filler, but I liked how this came out. I even cringed at the cheesy portions, but it's so sweet. Let Leandra have it, dang it lol  
As I was saying. I like this chapter. It gives more insight to her life at the moment. Forgive me for the filler.  
I apologize for this taking so long. I've been.. Not feeling so well the last couple of days. Opening my eyes was out of the question, but I did anyway lol I do believe I'm too stubborn for my own good. I'm still not feeling so well, but I knew I had to get this out. Rest assured, I'll go sleep on the couch once this is out lol  
THANK YOU! To my reviewers. You are my fuel when I forget to eat lol you're all so awesomely awesome. With sprinkles. Because everybody likes sprinkles. (:  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"When are you coming back to school?" Andrew asked the next weekend, "You're gonna miss the field trip."

Carlisle had dropped me off at Andrew's house for the night so the family could go all go hunting. I knew they needed it, so I willingly accepted the ride, if only for the chance to hang out with the three of them today. Andrew and Josh seemed to be acting more like themselves today, which I appreciated immensely. I didn't know what I was going to do if they still had their gloominess about them. Maybe smack some sense into them?

"I've still got a week left." I answered, "Then it's back to school in time to get let out for the summer. They really didn't think this through." I paused, "What field trip?"

"To Seattle." He said, "It's for the fifth grade class only."

"Why would they want to take the class _there_?" I asked, frowning, "Some crazy mass murderer is running around there, so they think it'd be _fun_? I'd honestly be shocked if more than three students go."

"It's just to see the museums and stuff." He shook his head, "We'll be right there around everybody else the entire time. Unless some dummy runs off. Then it's his own stupid fault if he dies."

"Carlisle wouldn't let me go, anyway." I shook my head, "Not that I'd want to. Unlike you all, I avoid danger."

"Right." Josh snorted, "That's the funniest thing I've ever heard."

"What?" I asked, offended.

"Danger follows you around like a cloud, Leandra." He said, "How many times have we had to run today, because some jackass wants to beat you up?"

"Running is good for you." I countered, "You should thank me."

"I don't think running for your life counts, little girl." Josh shook his head.

"_Don't_ call me that again." I warned him firmly. I hated anyone calling me that. It grated on my nerves so quickly, it was all I could do to keep myself from immediately spinning and punching his face in.

"What?" He asked, grinning. I could see he'd found a new button to press, "It's true."

"Say it." I spun in the yard, facing him, "I dare you."

"Little." He poked my nose, "Girl." I swung, landing the punch in his stomach. He lost his breath in a loud grunt, crumbling to the grass. Rolling a little.

"Leandra." Zack frowned.

"What? It was an accident." I turned, grinning as I walked away.

"He deserved it." Andrew laughed, "Teaches him not to tease the lion."

"Oh, shut up, Andrew." Josh gasped, trying to regain his breath.

"I told you." He laughed again, "When you two first met. Don't piss her off, or she'll take the shine right off your teeth."

Josh managed to push himself up, standing.

I turned, facing him. I knew it. I knew he was going to keep going. He was going to keep pressing. I called it before he even opened his mouth.

"You can do better than that, little girl." And there it was. I raced across the yard, but this time, he turned and ran. Laughing at how easy it was to piss me off. He rounded the yard, which ended at the driveway, just missing me. He was faster than me.

"What's wrong, Josh?" I shouted after him, "Afraid of a little girl?" He slid to a stop sooner than I anticipated.

"Whoa!" I shouted, and before I could stop myself, I slammed into him. Knocking both of us into the garage door, and bouncing back. Hitting the gravel. Thankfully, I'd somehow landed on him, so it wasn't too painful. I shook my head, slightly dazed as I rolled off of him and to the side. Having lost my breath for a second.

He laid there, surprised, and I couldn't help almost literally rolling with laughter. When I could breathe again. After a minute, he started laughing as well.

"Are you two okay?" Zack asked, surprised, "Because if you are, you won't be after dad sees that dent in the door." Josh and I both picked our heads up at the same time, looking at what he was talking about, and we both only laughed harder, "I'd fake an injury."

"What the fuck was that?" Sure enough, Mike came outside, "Are you guys okay?" His eyes landed on the door, and he sighed, giving Josh a look, "Really?"

"I'm sorry, dad." Josh laughed, sitting up, "It was my fault."

"Well, knock it off." Mike grumbled, "Seriously, guys. Be more careful, would ya?" Josh stood, offering his hand to me. I accepted it, standing with a groan, "Are you all going to tear down the house while I'm in Seattle? Because if you can't control yourselves, then how about you four go to Andrew's house? Destroy his house for a change." He was chuckling, so I knew he wasn't very mad. He reached out, took both of our shoulders in one of his hands and gently pushed us away from the now dented garage door.

"I wanted to go with you." Zack whined, "Can I?"

"Then get in the car, kid." Mike laughed, "Whoever else wants to go, get your butts in the car. I've just got to grab a few things, and we're gone." With that, he turned. Heading back inside.

"You guys wanna come?" Josh asked, looking to Andrew and I.

"I just got _back_ from Seattle." I whined, slouching a little.

"Come on." Josh sighed, "Please? Keep me company. Zack's annoying as hell on long car rides."

"I can't." Andrew shook his head, "I've still got a book report to write before Tuesday. My dad's gonna kill me if I don't turn that in."

"Leandra?" Josh asked, hopeful, "Please?"

"What's in Seattle?" I sighed, considering it.

"Dad's going to pick up mom's brother." Zack answered.

"Oh yeah." I said, "Richard said something about your uncle coming to visit."

"He's moving back to town, and needs a place around here to stay while he looks for a house." Josh explained, "So he'll be staying with us for a few days. You can meet him. Trust me, Leandra. He's the coolest. He buys us anything we want." That surprised me a little, "He's even cooler than dad, but don't tell him I said that."

"Wow." I said, revealing my surprise. I thought Mike was pretty cool as it was. At very least, I didn't mind him so much anymore. The fact that he was even mad at the dent, eased me quite a bit. Probably because he could probably just go on the other side, and push it out. It wasn't horrible.

"Mom says he spoils us, but I don't think so." Zack commented.

"Of course not." I laughed a little. Looking to Andrew.

"Go ahead." He said, "I gotta get that report done anyway. You'll just be bored sitting around."

"I just know how you get when you're trying to concentrate." I told him apologetically, "We'll probably be back by tonight. Are you sure it's okay?"

"Yeah." He nodded, "Go ahead."

"Alright." Mike came back outside, "We have to be back before your mom, Zack, so let's get moving. She's going to be so surprised."

"Can Leandra come too, dad?" Josh asked, heading toward the car.

"Yeah." He said, "Duh. Come on, kiddos. Andrew, are you coming?"

"No, sir." Andrew answered, "I have homework."

"Well, darn." Mike said, "It's okay. You can meet him when we get back."

I didn't see the harm in going. I wasn't going to wander off. I wasn't going to get lost. I was going to stick right beside Mike, and I was going to be good. If Alice even saw me going along with them. She'd been so stressed lately. Esme said she'd been trying to watch for too many things. I knew when that happened, she missed a lot of other things.

I felt bad for her. I really did, but I climbed into the backseat anyway. Josh sat up front, and Zack was beside me. I knew on the way back, we'd all three be crammed into the small backseat, but I didn't mind.

I knew I should have asked before agreeing to go, but in my defense, there wasn't enough time to call. Even if I wanted to interrupt their hunting trip, which I didn't. It was a split decision that I hoped I could get away with.

Zack and I pretty much kept each other occupied, so we never paid attention to anything said in the front seat. I eventually had to take off my jacket, because it was too warm in the car. I was sure my nervousness added to that.

The entire way, though, I couldn't help but feel a deep sense of dread once again. My stomach doing little flips. Now and then my heart sped up in nervousness. I wrote it off as being nervous about being caught. Or getting into trouble for coming along with Mike.

Or maybe I was nervous to meet a new person. They said he was alright, and I had to trust them. I didn't know who this was. Oh god, what was I thinking? Not only was I purposefully going to the most dangerous place I could right now, but to meet a strange new person.

What if this was the serial killer?

I forced myself to stop thinking. My paranoia running away with me. Every thought I could think of to make myself hate this guy already. Their mom was nice enough. This guy will be too. Despite that thought, I couldn't shake the fear settling even deeper into my stomach.

In my fear, my mouth had gone dry. I was thankful to find that we were meeting this guy at a general store, and I asked if I could get out to use the restroom

"Yeah." Mike said, "I need to stretch too." He stood, pulling out his wallet. Opening it, he handed Josh a $20, "Go get yourselves something to eat, too." Josh nodded, turning, "Nothing messy!"

I laughed a little at that, following Josh inside. Zack followed me. It was already starting to get dark, but I knew if we were to leave soon, we'd still get back before nine.

I wasn't particularly hungry, so I just grabbed a bottle of water and handed it to Josh.

"I'll be back." I told him and he nodded. The little hallway for the restrooms was pretty tiny. I bumped into someone on their way out of the Men's room, but I didn't bother to look up.

"Sorry." I muttered, too preoccupied to do much of anything else. Had I been paying attention, I might have noticed him stop and look back at me. I might have noticed who he was. I might have been smart enough to run.

I stepped out of the bathroom a few minutes later, but I didn't get very far. I was suddenly lifted, and before I could make any type of sound, my mouth was covered and I was slammed up against the wall. I opened my eyes, my head spinning with how fast everything happened. Meeting those ice dark blue eyes I recognized so well, I squealed behind his hand, kicking as hard as I could. I started sobbing immediately, and he waited.

"Listen to me." His voice was quiet, hardly a whisper, "One fucking word. If you say one fucking word to any of them about anything, I will end you." I couldn't breathe, shaking so hard, "I don't know how you found them, you little bitch, but if you fuck this up for me, I will make sure you're never found."

I whimpered a little behind his hand, "Do you hear me, bitch?" I struggled, but nodded my head, "Good. Now get your ass back in that bathroom, and calm the fuck down. Compose yourself. My god, you're pathetic." He paused, looking me over briefly, "By the way, hello again, darling. You've grown." He took one more second, and suddenly, he dropped me. I landed on the floor with a whimper.

"Get!" He hissed and I instantly jumped up, running through the door.

I had to take fifteen minutes. Just breathing deeply, trying to calm down before I'd start crying again. I couldn't stop shaking no matter how hard I tried. Seeing him again had changed something in me. Seeing him, having him there to threaten me yet again with nobody around to protect me had turned something in my mind. For a moment, I forgot about my bravery, and everything I'd earned throughout the last year and a half.

Seeing him again, so close to me so suddenly, with no preparation time or forewarning had reopened the scarring wounds in my heart, and they suddenly bled again. Painfully and without end it seemed.

Eventually, a knock came to the restroom door and it was pushed open a little.

"Leandra." It was Zack, "Are you okay?"

"No." I whimpered in response, unable to keep the emotion from my voice. I choked back a sob, taking a breath, "I'm.. Not feeling very good." Goddammit. He's making me lie. Again. I cursed quietly to myself, sniffing roughly.

"Want me to call your dad?" Zack asked in response.

"No." I barked, "No. Don't call him. I'll be fine. I'll just.. Be out soon."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." I replied, "Get out." As much as I needed Carlisle right then, I really didn't want to disturb him. If he wasn't already disturbed. Jack had every opportunity to hurt me, and easily had the chance to kill me right then, but he didn't. I was unharmed, and still alive, so maybe he would wait until nobody was expecting me back to do it. I would be fine on the ride home. I just had to hold on.

My eyes were still red from crying. My cheeks flushed with fear, when I stepped out. I shook as I walked, but I managed to make my way outside. Keeping my eyes on the ground, I thought maybe if I couldn't see him, I'd be okay. And it worked for the most part.

"There she is." Mike chuckled, "You feeling any better, sweety?"

"Not really." I replied quietly, shaking my head, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Mike waved it off, "Kids get sick. That's what they do." He stepped forward, placing his hand on my shoulders and steering me forward until I spotted his shoes. Jack was a couple of feet in front of me. Watching me. I felt his eyes on me, and as much as I wanted to turn and run, I knew that wouldn't end well for anybody. I had to stand there, and I had to act like I didn't know him. I had to act like he wasn't the one that tortured me for six years.

"Well, here she is. Jack, this is Leandra. The boys' friend from school." I glanced up just high enough to see that Jack had his hand held out, "Leandra, this is my brother-in-law, Jack."

A faded memory came forward at Jack's quiet chuckle. My cries still echoed in the back of my mind, my pleas for his mercy. The tears I cried back then still burned me, his voice still hurt me. The wounds were still fresh, and I knew in that instant that I wasn't nearly as healed as I thought I was. I needed my family. I needed them so very much, but I wasn't going to insist they be called.

He remembered everything as well, and no matter how much I knew he wanted to, he couldn't greet me the way he wanted to. He was torturing me, alright. Just not physically this time. Not physically yet.

"Nice to meet you, sweetheart." Jack's voice was even worse when he was being nice. I closed my eyes, biting my tongue as I placed my hand in his, and he squeezed. My breath caught as he squeezed too hard, and I whimpered loudly, "Oops. Guess I don't know my own strength."

"Easy, Jack." Mike chuckled as I cradled my hand to myself, "She's fragile."

"I am sorry, Leandra." Jack murmured, "I hope I didn't hurt you." His voice was sincere enough that anyone listening in wouldn't hear the condescending tone. The happiness he had at hearing my painful noise.

"No I'm not." I muttered, refusing to look up again.

"No she's not." Josh spoke up, coming to my side, "She's definitely not fragile, dad."

"If you say so, son. Well, we've got to get going." Mike chuckled, patting my shoulder, "Come on. Get in." Oh god. Three and a half hours stuck in the car with Jack. At least he'd be in the front.

I climbed into the backseat first, settling behind the drivers seat.

"Uncle Jack." Zack sighed, "Can I sit up front?" What? Oh goddammit, "Josh got to on the way up here."

"Sure, kid." He replied, chuckling, "I don't mind." I had to be stuck in a nightmare. Please let me wake up soon. Please. Please don't let this be happening. I knew he'd elect to sit in the middle. Between Josh and I. And I was right.

I squished myself up against the door as much as I could as he settled to my right, Josh climbing in afterwards. I counted each breath I took, knowing at any second, it could be the last one I ever got. I swore at any second I'd have a heart attack with as quickly as my heart was beating. I closed my tear-filled eyes, laying my head against the window.

God, why hadn't I stayed with Andrew?

Josh and Jack talked beside me, and for a brief moment, I actually did think I was going to throw up. Just by feeling him so close to me, and smelling the cologne he always wore. I didn't know how long I could last like this, honestly. Harder and harder I trembled, until very subtly, Jack's left hand landed on my right thigh. I froze, and I even swore my heart stopped.

As soon as I felt that, I was nine years old again. Right back to the fearful little runt I was before.

I whimpered quietly, hardly a sound leaving me.

He just kept it there, and with nobody paying attention, there was no reason for him to move it. It kept me still, petrified in my seat. Once I started to tremble again, he'd squeeze painfully until I managed to sit still again. He gave enough pressure in his one hand, I knew I'd bruise. I cried silently, my hand attempting to pry his loose.

I chanced a glance up, meeting his eyes. He gave me a smile and I instantly looked back down. Harder he squeezed, until I had to squeak in pain. He moved his hand finally, laughing a little.

"You're awful quiet, Leandra." Jack pointed out, "Don't have much to say?"

"She's always quiet around people she doesn't know." Zack answered, "She'll talk more once she gets used to you."

"I hope we have that opportunity." Jack told me, and I clenched my teeth, laying my head back. I looked out the window, and I knew I had a lot of thinking to do.

"So." Jack said, "Tell me about her, guys. Is she nice to you?"

I clenched my teeth, hoping Josh didn't tell him about my punching him earlier.

"She's really cool." Josh replied, "Don't worry. She's pretty much the coolest kid I know. She's staying at Andrew's house tonight, though. She doesn't live in town."

"She doesn't?" Jack asked, feigning interest.

"No." Josh replied, "She lives outside of town. With the Cullens."

"They just adopted her." Zack pointed out, and I wanted to tell him to shut up, but I didn't. I just lightly thumped my head against the window, peering out into the fading daylight. It was almost gone now. Bathing everything in a dark blue glow, the clouds just adding to the effect of despair. All that was missing was the lightning to add to my own horror movie.

"Really now?" Jack asked, and I knew by his tone, he was jealous. He'd always been very possessive of me. The fact that someone else was responsible for me now only pissed him off, "Is that right?" He looked to me now.

"Yes, sir." I replied quietly, "I'm theirs now."

"Well, isn't that nice?" He muttered, and I knew he wasn't happy. Part of me, the more recent part of me, delighted in his irritation.

"It is." I replied, looking up at him, "I couldn't have asked for anyone better." I looked over, glaring up at him for a second. I knew he saw the new determination in my eyes. Something he hadn't seen in me yet. I wasn't the same person he knew before, and I'd show him that if it killed me. Maybe not tonight, but I would show him.

I was never going to get anywhere by being afraid. This was a fight I couldn't refuse to fight. This was something personal to me. Something I had to fix on my own.

This was my independence, and no matter how much I wanted to, I couldn't hide from it anymore. I wasn't going to just stay a worthless runt my entire life. The one that made me a worthless runt was right beside me. As scared as I was, I couldn't run. Zack and Josh were my friends. They were his nephews. They were in the middle of a tug-of-war right now, and they didn't even know it.

My family had handed me the strength I needed, given me much more than Jack had taken from me, but I had to figure out what to do with it. I wouldn't let him take that from me too. He didn't want me to say anything? That meant he couldn't do a damn thing to me. Despite that, though, I knew he would win. He always won.

He gave me another smile, seeming amused, and looked away. Striking up a new conversation with Josh.

We arrived sooner than I thought, and I wasted no time in opening my door and practically falling out of the car. I took a moment to look around myself on the dark driveway as he climbed out behind me. Everybody else headed toward the front door, and he hesitated. Standing with me in the dark shadow of the car. On the dark driveway, nobody could see anything.

The fact that nobody was here waiting for us told me that Alice hadn't seen what was going on yet. She didn't know, so they didn't know, which was why they weren't here to kill him.

Too preoccupied with whatever else was going on in Seattle. I knew that for sure, and this time, I was thankful. I needed to face him, to get over my greatest fear. My biggest phobia. Once I was over that, I knew nothing would ever phase me again. I just had to stand up, and not let him take what he wanted from me. I wouldn't give him my fear. My courage was all I had.

I would make my family proud by not making them fight my battles for me. I could handle them on my own. I would handle them on my own. How I was going to do that, though, was beyond me.

"Not a fucking word." He whispered into my hair. For a second, terror overwhelmed me again. I would fight, but I was also very afraid of this man, "You got away from me, little girl. Oh, sweet revenge." Was I mistaken before? Had I been wrong in assuming he couldn't do anything to me? This was Jack. Of course I was mistaken. He could do anything he wanted. Anything at all, and never be held responsible for it. Not for very long.

"You are getting bigger." He pointed out quietly, "Gonna be dating any day now. Breaking some poor boy's heart just because you can."

The threat he posed was very real again, and panic choked my breath. There was no way I could be brave enough to fight him. To be that unwavering fearless kid I so wanted to be. There wasn't much I was afraid of. Truly afraid of. Him, I was. I was truly frightened of Jack, and here he was. Inches behind me. His hand closed on the back of my neck. Squeezing, painfully adding pressure until I couldn't stand it anymore.

I didn't wait any longer. I couldn't. I ran as fast as I could. Yanking away from him, and tearing down the driveway. Listening to him chuckle behind me.

"Where's she going?" Zack called, surprised.

"She's still not feeling well." Jack answered, "Poor little thing." I ran the entire three blocks to Andrew's house, and to my surprise, I found him sitting outside.

"Inside." I gasped, and his eyes grew concerned, "Please. Can we go inside?"

"Yeah." He said, nodding as he stood, "Yeah, come on." He turned, pushing open the door. I pushed passed him and ran up the stairs. Stumbling on one, I almost fell, but caught myself. I yanked myself up like it didn't happen, and continued on.

"Leandra." Andrew called, bewildered behind me. I entered his room, still panting. I turned around and around, looking for some sort of answer in his room that I knew I'd never find. Eventually, my panting breaths were choked off by the emotion that suddenly sprang forward. I crouched into a tiny ball in the middle of his room and started to cry. I heard him finish climbing the stairs, followed by another's set. I cried into my knees, my arms folded around my head. My neck still hurt, and I had a feeling I'd bruise there too, but my long hair covered it.

"Leandra." Richard had followed him upstairs, "Honey? What's wrong?"

"I can't tell you." I choked out, sobbing until my head pounded and spun with the lack of breath.

"What'd Josh do now?" Andrew demanded, and to my surprise, he sounded angry.

"I-It wasn't him." I shook my head, trembling so hard. I wasn't sure if they could tell I'd shaking my head. I looked up, looking into Richard's eyes.

"Tell me, honey. It's okay." I shook my head again.

"I can't." I whimpered.

"I've never seen you this scared, Leandra." He told me, "I'm very worried." The doorbell downstairs made me jump, whimpering loudly. Andrew turned, leaving the room.

"Honey.." Richard tried again, taking my wrist gently in his fingers. Trying to get me out of my frightened ball, "Talk to me." I listened to the door open downstairs, and Mike's voice filtered up the stairs to me. Mentioning something about leaving my jacket in his car.

Jack's voice next. I flinched harshly away from Richard and crossed the room as quickly as I could. He turned, watching me with a deeply concerned gaze. I tucked myself into the corner beside the bedside table.

His eyes studied me, watching me closely as I whimpered and pulled my knees tighter to my chest.

"Leandra?" Richard murmured.

"So what'd you do?" I heard Andrew ask downstairs. His voice wasn't particularly loud, but it filtered upstairs just enough that I could hear it.

"What?" Josh asked, surprised.

"She came in, freaking out. I swear, I've never seen her that scared before."

"She's been freaking out since Seattle." Zack answered, "Is she okay?"

"No." Andrew answered, "She's not."

"Chicks freak out for no reason all the time." Mike replied, "I wouldn't worry too much about it. She'll be fine soon." Richard stood, and left the room. Giving me my space. Moments later, Andrew and Josh came back up the stairs, stepping into the room.

The more I tried to relax out of my ball, the tighter I held. I didn't feel safe anymore. I knew I was a source of fascination, but the more people came to see me, the more unsafe I felt. I needed to get ahold of myself, but I couldn't. Not with Jack himself just down the stairs.

"See?" Andrew asked, gesturing to me, "That's not over nothing." I wanted so bad to explain. I wanted so badly to tell Josh that his uncle was a sadistic animal, but I couldn't. I literally couldn't force myself to say it. Jack told me not to say anything, and I wouldn't.

"Leandra." Josh strode forward and kneeled beside me, "What is it?"

"Andrew. Come here, son." Richard called up the stairs, and he sighed, turning. Jogging back down the stairs.

"Come on." Josh murmured, obviously very worried, "What's wrong?" He waited, "I'm not hurt. It's okay." He probably thought this was over what I did earlier in the day.

About a minute after leaving the room, Andrew groaned from the stairs.

"Aw, dad." He said, "Why?"

"Don't argue with me." Richard's stern voice said, "I'll be up in a minute. Just wait for me up there." Andrew came stomping back into the room, and I couldn't help feeling guilty. His bad mood was my fault, and that thought restarted my tears.

"Josh." Mike called, "Come on, kiddo."

"Feel better, Leandra." I covered my ears at Jack's parting words. The more he was able to talk to me, the harder I trembled. Josh sighed, patting my hand lightly as he stood. I was overwhelmed, and I needed just a little bit of time to calm down. There was a limit to how much I could handle, and I was at that limit.

If anyone tried to pull me from my ball, or my corner, I would bite. I would bite, and I would bite hard. I didn't care who it was. There was only one person I would tolerate right then, but he was busy.

Richard switched places with Josh at the top of the stairs, and came back into the room.

"There's no answer, dad." Andrew sighed and I glanced over, seeing the phone in his hand.

"Keep trying." Richard instructed calmly. He kneeled in front of me, and I met his eyes fearfully, "Leandra, I know. I know. He won't get to you here. I promise you."

"What are you talking about?" Andrew asked, sitting on the side of the bed.

"You know?" I asked in a quiet whisper.

"I know." He repeated, nodding, "He won't get through that door. Not with me here. Okay?"

"Who?" Andrew demanded, "Dad, who are you talking about? Who won't get through-" He cut off, suddenly getting an answer on the phone, "Um.. Hi, Mr. Cullen." Richard immediately pulled back, reaching for the phone.

"Andrew, sit by her, and don't leave her side for a second." Richard instructed, standing, "Don't try to pull her out. Let her stay like that. She's protecting herself." To enforce that, I gently curled tighter. Quickly doing as he said, Andrew landed beside me and we watched Richard as he stood near the door, placing the phone to his ear, "There's a bit of a situation here. It's.." He sighed, "It's Jack."

"What about him?" Andrew asked, clearly getting frustrated.

"Jack.. Is my stepdad." I looked over, meeting his eyes.

"Oh." He muttered flatly, "Oh, no.." That answered all of his questions. I could see it.

"Yes." Richard answered into the phone, "She has. She was stuck in the car with him all the way back from Seattle-" He hardly got to finish saying that word before he cut off, "We'll be here." I knew he was coming. Richard hung up, and turned, coming back over.

He didn't try to pull me from my frightened ball. He let me stay there which really helped. I felt so stupid, so bad for ruining Carlisle's hunting trip, but the moment I saw him, I uncurled and ran to him.

"We haven't been able to get her out of that corner since she got into it." Andrew murmured, surprised. Carlisle looked me over.

"Are you okay?" He asked and I nodded, sobbing softly. Shaking from head to toe, it hadn't stopped. Carlisle sighed, lifting me.

"How is he out so soon?" Carlisle asked, looking to Richard, "I was told he had twenty-five years. Not one." He was angry, but given the way he smoothed my back, I knew it wasn't at me.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Richard sighed, "But you better believe I'm looking into each and every one of those records."

"So.. Wait.." Andrew stepped over, "Dad, you know what happened?" He was quiet for a moment, before he sighed.

"I was working that day." Richard explained, "The day Carlisle found her. I.. Was one of the ones sent to arrest him at the school. That automatically made me involved anyway, but I elected to assist Charlie with her case because it involved a young girl. If it had been my son, I'd want someone to help me."

I looked back at him.

"I've been.. Sort of keeping an eye on you. For my own benefit." He said, "To make sure you're adjusting well, and to be honest, you are. You really are adjusting remarkably well. Especially after a life like that."

"That's why you weren't worried when she had that nightmare." Andrew murmured, finally understanding, and he nodded sadly.

"Please." I sniffled, "Don't make me stay home again."

"We'll talk about that later." Carlisle sighed, but I already knew. That's exactly what was going to happen.

"Leandra. After all he's done," Richard answered, "It's not _good_ for you to see him again. Do you know what I mean? It'll more than likely only set you back. Undo everything you and your family have been working for."

"But they're my friends." I reasoned, "Josh and Zack are my friends. If he had his way, I'd never see them again. I don't want to have to stop seeing them just because he's moving back."

"He's moving back here?" Richard asked, surprised, "To Forks?"

"Forks or Sappho." I mumbled, "I don't really know. Josh told me."

"We'll figure something out, Leandra." Carlisle told me, "But until then, I have no choice but to keep you home." I sobbed a little at that.

"You don't have to do that." I shook my head, "I'll never see them." I looked to Richard, "I can still come over here, right? I can, can't I?"

"I'm sorry, Leandra." He said apologetically, "I know how upsetting this is for you, but I have to agree with Carlisle. You have to look at it from our perspective, sweetheart. We're trying to protect you."

"Dad, that's not fair." Andrew protested this time, "Jack's not _here_. He's three blocks away. Come on."

"We'll talk more about it later, but for now.." Richard sighed, taking my hand, "I'm sorry, honey. The safest place for you is at home. I don't want you to go back to being that same, fearful little girl you were back then. I'm afraid that's going to be the only result. Even if you think he doesn't get to you, think again. I want to avoid that."

I didn't want to hear anymore. I jumped down from Carlisle's arms and ran. Andrew immediately followed, not wanting me to go off alone. Carlisle must not have expected me to leave the house, because he wasn't directly behind me, but I did. I threw open the front door and ran from the house as fast as I could.

I just couldn't understand why they were doing this to me. I'd done nothing wrong! Why was I being punished for Jack's actions? Why did I have to suffer because he came back? It hurt to have my friends torn away because of him. There he was again, taking everything from me.

Andrew pulled me to a stop before I even left the yard, and I couldn't help myself. I turned, hugging him as tight as I could, sobbing.

"We'll still come over to see you." Andrew tried reasoning, "It'll be okay. You'll see."

"You don't get it." I cried, shaking my head, "It's more than just that."

That was all I could say. We eventually sat on the dark, damp lawn. I knew then that I wasn't meant to be brave. I wasn't meant to be independent. I was meant to be this fragile little thing, this little girl, hidden away for my own safety until I died of lonliness.

It was stupid of me to think otherwise. I really should have known better.

I laid down on the grass, my sobs continuing. I cried and cried. I cried until my eyes hurt. Andrew stayed beside me the entire time, not rushing me in the least bit. I was finally all cried out, laying there for a shaky yawn.

Seeing Jack again had fed the bitterness, the anger in my heart. The hatred toward the world, and everybody in it. I liked who I was with my friends. I had been learning, slowly teaching myself how to stop hating, but now that I'd seen him again, the hate had returned. Triple fold, until I felt like I couldn't breathe. Like it would suffocate me.

What Richard was trying to avoid had already happened. He wasn't saving me from becoming the same fearful kid I was before. He was solidifying it. Effectively cutting off my freedom just as much as Jack had.

I slowly pushed myself up, sniffling and gently clearing my hair from my face. I looked back, seeing Carlisle and Richard standing on the porch.

"I tried to be brave." I cried, "I tried. Why am I being punished for what he does?"

"Please don't see it that way." Carlisle sighed sadly, as he stepped down the porch, "Leandra, despite what you may think, you're ten years old."

"I know that." I mumbled, looking down.

"You still have the mind of a child." He told me, kneeling beside me, "And that's a very fragile thing. There is only so much you can handle, and despite how you continuously prove us wrong, I'm not going to let you test that. Not with how much you still struggle."

"How bad was it, dad?" Andrew asked, looking to Richard. I was sure now he underestimated the severety of it.

"I know." I mumbled, giving up, "I just wish I.. Didn't have to let him control my life again. That's what he's doing, you know. He knows you'll keep me away. He knows that, and when he gets his way, I'll never see his nephews again."

"Josh and Zack?" Carlisle asked and I nodded.

"That's who their uncle is. Their mom's brother." I sniffled, plucking at the grass, "Jack."

"What are the odds of that?" Richard asked quietly. I looked up, meeting Carlisle's eyes briefly. Trying to tell him without telling him that I wouldn't fight him on this. He was only trying to protect me, and I knew that, but it still hurt.

"It'll be okay, Leandra." Andrew scooted closer, putting his arm around me.

"I know." I murmured, turning and hugging him. Gentler this time, "Thank you for being here."

"Anytime." He replied, "I'll see you soon, okay?"

"I'm sorry I scared you." I told him sheepishly, standing.

"I get it." He said, "I just didn't before. I don't know exactly what he did, but with how scared you were tonight, I already hate him."

"Don't take it out on Josh and Zack." I said as Carlisle took my hand, "It's not their fault. Just.. Try to stay away from Jack at all costs, okay? I don't care what they say. He's good to them, but he's never been good to me."

We left that night, and arrived home. Apparently, a couple of the others had cut their hunting trip short along with Carlisle. Esme, Alice and Jasper all stood waiting as I climbed out of the car. My eyes still sore from crying, but I was okay now. I was alright now that I was home, and I had Carlisle with me.

"I'm so sorry, Leandra." Alice's voice had me look up at her. I knew then that she felt horrible, "I should have seen-"

"It's my fault." I said, trying to ease her guilt, "Don't be sorry. I shouldn't have gone in the first place. I should have just stayed behind with Andrew. I got myself into that mess. Not you, Alice."

I went to bed, but tossed and turned. I couldn't lay still for longer than a few minutes. My mind working a hundred miles an hour. I knew for a fact that I was safe here, which did help quite a bit. Knowing I was safe here kept the tears away. It allowed me to think. I felt stupid for acting the way I had, but I couldn't help it. Not with how unsafe I had felt.

I pulled back the blanket, and sat up. Raising my pajama pantleg over my thigh, taking in the new bruising that was forming. In the shape of Jack's hand. Midthigh, it was just forming. Light bluish green, but I knew it would get darker. Good thing I never wore shorts, I thought sarcastically to myself. It hurt, but not enough to really bother me.

That was absolutely nothing compared to what he'd done in the past.

"What I wouldn't give to have Edward's gift. Just for five minutes." I jumped at Carlisle's voice in the doorway, looking over. I sighed, not even bothering to lower the fabric over my leg. He'd already seen it. I looked up, meeting his eyes for several moments as he crossed the room and sat with me, "So much must be going through your mind." He paused, looking down at my leg, "Did he do that?" I nodded silently.

"I was shaking pretty bad." I mumbled in response, "And he was right there next to me. He'd told me not to say a word to any one of them about who he was to me, so to get me to stop shaking, he grabbed onto me. It worked for awhile, but I started shaking again. So he squeezed. Tighter every second." I smoothed the skin over the bruise, trying to wipe off the feeling of his hand on me.

"Leandra, why would you go with them to Seattle?" Carlisle asked, and I knew he was disappointed, "When you knew exactly how dangerous it is there?"

"I wasn't going to run off." I said quietly, "I wasn't going to wander. Even after I saw him. I knew it'd be pure stupidity to do so, so I stayed with everybody else." I sighed, "I'm sorry, Carlisle. I-I.. I just knew Andrew needed to concentrate on his book report, so I thought I'd give him time to work on it by going with them." He sighed as well, seeing I had a legitamate reason for my ignorant actions.

"Well, what's done is done, I suppose." He murmured, "We'll discuss this more tomorrow. For now, try to get some rest." I didn't lay down right away.

I only scooted over and hugged him. A left over sob leaving me.

"I know how much you don't like being confined." He murmured comfortingly, "But until we can figure out what to do, it's our only option, Leandra."

I didn't bother arguing. I'd figured that would be the result. I sensed my freedom had ended, a figurative leash clicked into place. All because Jack had decided to come back. He hadn't known I'd be there, but he knew where I was.

I knew he had been planning to at least pay me a visit. Let me see just a glimpse of him in hopes he could squeeze just a bit more fear from me. He'd always lived for my fear, for hearing me cry. It wasn't any different now. This had been so much better for him. I knew it.

I was tired. I was always so much more emotional when I was tired.

"Can you stay?" I asked quietly, pulling back, "Just for a minute." Just by being there, he kept the insecurity from keeping me awake.

"Of course." He replied, and I nodded, laying down. I didn't want to waste any of the minute I had him here. I yawned as I brought the blanket back over me. Curling onto my side, the blanket curled under my chin. I glanced up at him, making sure he was still there before letting my eyes close.

I'd see Carlisle again tonight. I was sure of that. When he'd have to come in and wake me up from a nightmare I could still see while I was awake. They'd be so much worse now. There was no doubt in my mind about that. With such a fresh reminder of what Jack's chuckle sounded like, and the way his eyes looked into mine. Threatening me without even saying a word.

**A/N: *GASP!* A chapter out within a day of the last? When does that happen? Seriously. Who the hell am I?  
Anyhoo. I put this together as quickly as I could for a very loyal reader/reviewer of mine, so I hope she enjoys it.  
Chapter six may take a bit of time, but I have a direction now! Yay!  
THANK YOU to those that had a chance to review chapter four before this came out. You're awesome, and I love you.  
I will concentrate on getting to feeling a little better before I attempt chapter six, so enjoy this for a little while guys.  
As always, I love to read your thoughts on this. It makes me so happy, you don't even know. Can anyone guess where this is going? There's a major change coming up, guys. I know at least one or two of you can already tell me what it is. (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**IMPORTANT NOTE: This chapter gets bloody, people. Grab your rain gear!**

**Chapter Six**

They were very quiet the next morning, but I knew they were just being careful. I was quiet too, hardly saying a word to anyone, but at least I didn't hide myself away like I wanted to. I crossed the room and sat down between Emmett and Jasper on the couch.

For once, I didn't mind the news being on. As selfish as it was, I didn't mind the fact that the numbers had grown. At least someone else's life was harder than my own. They weren't centered on that story right then, but the information scrolling across the bottom of the screen was.

I could feel the sad gazes my way, and eventually, it started to get to me.

"Yeah." I sighed, standing again. Right back into my room. I laid across my bed on my stomach, pulling a pillow to myself. Fully aware that I'd been followed. Alice sighed and sat on the side of the bed.

She was quiet for a moment, probably waiting for me to speak. She should have known, though, that I wouldn't.

"We can go to Port Angeles if you want." She offered quietly, "Do some shopping." That actually brought a smile to my face. The fact that she thought I'd want to was a little funny.

"Nah." I sighed quietly, rolling over, "Thanks for offering, though."

"I still owe you that trip to California." She said hopefully, and I laughed a little. Remembering what she was referring to, "Maybe next weekend? After graduation."

"California is a lot sunnier." I mumbled, my hands on my stomach, "It wouldn't be much fun for you." This emotion was quite different than ones I'd had before. I just kind of wanted to lay there. Not up for doing much of anything. I'd felt sadness before, but this was different. This wasn't crying my eyes out. I was too tired for that. Nothing but slow, hardly hindering tears left my eyes. Slowly, lazily leaving my eyes.

So this was what depression was.

"Come on." She smiled softly, "We haven't spent much time together lately. I miss my sister." Again, she got a smile from me.

"Okay." I mumbled, "But I'm going to make it hard on you." She seemed surprised, "We can go to Port Angeles today, but you're not allowed to buy anything."

"Now that's just cruel." She gasped, and I laughed a little, sitting up. She gave me a smile, so I knew she wasn't actually offended. She sighed, moving behind me and pulling my hair from my shoulders and running her fingers through it, "You could use a trim." She commented, "Your hair is getting so long." I didn't mind her playing with my hair. I was often the target for her hair fixing. She gathered it, and pulled it up. She paused for a second, holding my hair on my head. She sighed, and I sensed the difference.

"Carlisle." She called, turning me around so my back was to the door. I heard him open the door, and I suddenly remembered. I groaned, covering my face. He came forward, gently touching the bruising around the back of my neck.

"It's no big deal." I mumbled, "It doesn't hurt. I'd actually forgotten about it."

Carlisle sighed behind me, and I turned around.

"I'll be honest." Carlisle told me, "I don't like the fact that he got that close." I heard what he didn't say. He didn't like that Jack got close enough to my neck. I hadn't even thought about it that way. Alice continued combing her fingers through my hair, shaking her head.

"Just don't show that to Emmett." Alice murmured softly behind me, "He'll go even more nuts."

"Then I should leave my hair down." I agreed, "It'll go away in a couple of days."

"And Leandra." I looked back, over my shoulder at her, "If he lays another hand you, I'll be feeding it to him." The completely serious look on her face made me laugh. She gave me a look that told me that she wasn't kidding, but I continued to laugh, shaking my head.

"No." I said after a moment, calming down, "Don't do that."

"Why not?" She asked, braiding just the top layer of my hair.

"Because." I replied, "Hurting him isn't going to make me feel any better."

"But it'd sure make me feel better." She countered, "If he thinks he's going to hurt you, he's got another thing coming. Not that we know he's back, he'd better watch himself. If he even sneezes wrong, I'll only be too happy to tear his head off." Literally. I winced a little at that thought. Shivering a little.

"No." I mumbled again, shaking my head, "New subject please."

"Okay." She sighed, humming a little to herself in thought. Carlisle patted my hand and stood, leaving me with her. I watched him go, gently closing the door behind himself.

"How about.." She paused, "Andrew." Despite the discomfort of the previous subject, I smiled. She laughed a little behind me, "What's going on there?"

"What?" I asked, trying to force the smile off my face, "He was normal yesterday. Before Seattle, I mean."

"I doubt that." She said, "Are you blind? I've seen how he looks at you."

"Josh says he likes me." I shrugged a little, "I don't know though."

"I believe him." She said.

"I don't." I laughed a little, "I still don't get it. Andrew says Josh likes me, and Josh says Andrew likes me. I was going to hit them both if they weren't normal yesterday."

"And what is normal?" She was just trying to keep me talking. Distracting me, and it was working.

"I don't know." I replied, "Normal. Not.. Nervous, and embarrassed. For no reason, too. I don't like it when they're like that. Andrew has never been that way before." She laughed a little, "What? It's true. I've never seen him blush like that, either."

"Well, I think it's the cutest thing in the world." She commented, pulling out the braid in my hair, and restarting.

"I don't." I said, "Then Josh starts acting the same way. In the kitchen, before Zack came to tell him that they had to go. I was seriously about three seconds from hitting him."

"Aw," She laughed, "Don't do that."

"The way he was looking at me made me nervous." I reasoned, "If he got any closer to me, I was going to. I didn't know _what_ he was going to do."

"Well." She seemed amused, "From what you're saying, he was about to kiss you."

"What?" I asked, shocked, "No way."

"From what I've seen, I wouldn't doubt that Andrew wants to do the same." She said nonchalantly, fighting her own smile.

"No way." I said again, "Uh-uh. Why would they want to do that?"

"Boys will always want to kiss a pretty girl." She told me, "It's just something they do."

"Then they've got their sights on the wrong girl." I shook my head a little, "Because I'm not pretty."

"Yes you are." She said, outraged, "You're very pretty. And if you'd stop hitting people, more people would see it."

"They deserve it." I grumbled, and I winced at a small tug at my hair, "What? It's true."

"So what would you do if Andrew kissed you?" She asked, "I'm curious."

"Hit him." I answered.

"She shouldn't be kissing anybody!" I heard Emmett call from the living room, "Least of all, some boy!"

"You're not supposed to hit him." She said, laughing a little, "Despite what Emmett says, boys are going to want to kiss you. Especially since you tend to hang around them a lot. You're pretty, you're smart, and you're tough. That's something inevitable. Just try not to hit them when it happens."

"Maybe it's a good thing I'm not going to be around them very much anymore." I mumbled, nervous now, "I don't want anybody kissing me. Especially Andrew. It'd be too weird."

"Oh, you're so young." She sighed, smiling dreamily, "You'll see some day."

"He's my best friend." I reasoned, shaking my head, "I don't think it'll ever be any less weird."

"That's why it's so cute." She laughed, hugging my shoulders, "Just don't worry so much about it right now."

"And why," I asked, turning to face her, "Do people keep telling me 'some day'. When is some day? Some day this, some day that. Some day never comes."

She laughed at my apparent irritation, "Some day when you're older. It means not today or tomorrow, but.. Some day." She paused, looking toward the door, "Speaking of which, someone is here to see you."

"Leandra." Esme called, and I jumped off my bed.

"Hold it." Alice called, catching me before I opened the door. She pulled the new braid from my hair, fanning my now loose hair over my shoulders.

"Good catch." I told her, and she nodded, pulling open the door.

I stepped out, finding Andrew and Richard just coming in. I gave him a small smile, and he seemed comforted by it. But only a little.

"Hey, sweety." Richard greeted as I stepped over, "How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess." I answered, "Alice cheered me up." I smiled over at her, before the folder in Richard's hand caught my attention.

"I'm glad you're doing better." He replied, sighing, "Why don't you and Andrew go hang out in your room? I've got something I need to talk to Carlisle and Esme about." About Jack. I looked down a little and nodded. Taking Andrew's hand, I sighed and turned. Leaving the room.

I led him into my room, but before I could shut the door, Emmett followed us in. I groaned, laughing a little at the innocent smile on his face.

"So what are we doing?" Emmett asked, obviously there only to supervise.

"Nothing." I replied, "Just hanging out, I guess." Andrew still seemed upset, so I looked to him, my smile fading.

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly, and he glanced up at Emmett briefly before sighing and turning. Sitting on the bed. He looked down, and it took me a moment to realize he was crying. I instantly crossed the room, but Emmett stayed where he was, watching.

"What is it?" I asked, sitting beside him cross-legged, "Come on. Don't cry."

"He told me." He finally cried, looking up at me, "My dad told me everything." I looked down, "Leandra, everything he did to you.."

"I know." I mumbled after a minute, "I'm sorry you had to hear that."

"I saw one of the pictures." He cried, "I can't believe that was you." I reached forward and hugged him. Comforting him, trying to ease what he must have been feeling. He just cried harder, returning my hug, "I didn't know how bad it used to be. I'm so sorry."

He was openly crying now, and hearing him cry this way hurt me as well. Had I underestimated before how bad it was? Was I remembering it as clearly as the pictures did?

"I know." I mumbled again, hugging him tighter, "It's okay."

"No." He sobbed, looking up, "It's not okay. It's not okay! It's not okay what he did to you, and it's not okay that he's back now!"

"There's nothing I can do." I said, pulling back, "It's not like I can just tell him that he can't be here. I can hardly look at him, Andrew."

"I know." He said, standing and pacing back and forth beside the bed. We both ignored Emmett still standing there at this point, "How.. W-What.. Why?" He was getting frustrated. I reached out and took his hand, keeping him from pacing. He looked to me, left over tears on his cheeks, "How could anyone do anything like that to someone like you?"

"I stopped asking myself those questions a long time ago." I murmured, "I won't pretend that I understand, because it's so far passed any form of explanation, but I'm okay now. That's what matters to me."

"Had I known you back then, I would have-"

"You wouldn't have known." I mumbled, shaking my head. I pulled him to sit back down, "Nobody knew. Nobody else could have seen me but Carlisle. I guess you could say it was physically impossible."

"Why?" He asked, and I glanced to Emmett.

"I was just that good at hiding it." I said, "I had to be. Carlisle.. He's trained to see things normal people can't."

"I would have seen you." Andrew replied, "How could I not?" I smiled a little, looking down as it faded.

"I can't give you any answers, Andrew. Jack does what he wants to do, and he gets away with it. End of story. That's how it works with him."

"Bull shit." He barked, and I was surprised. I wasn't used to hearing him curse like that, "That's bull shit, and you know it. It shouldn't be that way."

"It shouldn't, but it is." I said, "It'll be easier, you know. If you just accept that. I have-"

"How can you?" He interrupted me, "Leandra, what he did to you-"

"I know what he did to me." I sighed, frustrated, "I know. You don't have to keep reminding me. I was there."

"Okay, kids." Emmett finally spoke, stepping forward, "Sit back. Take a breath." I sat back, sighing.

"I could sit here and wonder why life is so unfair, but I don't." I finally said, standing, "I have no choice but to keep going. If I sat here my entire life, crying about what happened, then I'll probably forget to live. Life's not fair, Andrew. It never is. At some point, someone is going to wrong you. Hurt you, and leave you bleeding in the dirt. What you do after that, is entirely your choice. You can lay there asking yourself why, or you can get up, and move on." With that, I turned and left the room. I glanced back, catching Emmett's smile.

I caught the tail end of what Richard was saying.

"..And without any prior convictions or even any wrong-doings, they decided maybe it was worth a shot." His tone was bitter and irritated. Carlisle looking to me caught his attention, and he looked over. I forced a bitter smile, sitting beside Esme. Sharing the chair with her.

"Something wrong?" Richard asked, concerned.

"No." I said, "I just don't want to sit around all day feeling sorry for myself."

Richard nodded slowly in understanding, "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I really couldn't help telling him."

"It's okay." I said, shrugging, "I don't care about that." Reaching up, Esme gathered my hair from my neck gently. Like Alice had done earlier. I looked down, but I jumped when Richard was suddenly setting the folder to the side and standing. I cringed back a little when he was suddenly beside me, gathering my hair and holding it up. He'd seen the bruise. I jerked away, leaning to the side and looked up at him.

"What the hell happened?" He asked, and suddenly, I didn't want to tell him.

"Nothing." I barked, standing and stepping away from him.

"Leandra, did Jack to that to you?" Richard asked, pointing at my neck.

"No." I said, "You're just going to make it worse."

"Leandra, tell me the truth." He said, "Did Jack do that?"

"No." I grumbled, crossing my arms over my chest, "You can't do anything."

"Actually, I can." He said, taking me by surprise, "If I believe you're lying to protect him, I can take you in. Do you want that?"

"You wouldn't do that." I shook my head, "You wouldn't.."

"I will if it means getting someone like him back in jail." He replied.

"I'm not lying to protect him." I barked in return, "What? Are you going to protect me when he gets out in six months? I'm lying to protect myself."

"Don't tell me that." He shook his head.

"Richard.." Esme pleaded quietly, standing.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Cullen but I can't just ignore that." Richard said, "I can't. You don't understand." I snorted. She understood more than he did, clearly, "That's solid evidence against him. This town doesn't need someone like him coming back, and if I have to question her for hours, I'll do it. I don't want to do that. I really don't, but I will. I will if I have to."

"You won't do it." I spat his way, "Just pretend you didn't see it."

"Leandra, just tell him." Alice murmured, "Trust me. It's okay."

"No." I said, "It's nothing, and I'm not gonna help him help Jack kill me. Fuck that."

"What's going on out here?" Emmett and Andrew came up the hall.

"Dad," Andrew murmured, wide eyed, "What are you doing?"

"It wasn't Jack." I said, knowing if I said that, he couldn't do much.

"Think before you speak, Leandra. I'm warning you-"

"Fuck you." I growled, and he strode forward. I jumped back, passed Andrew, glaring, "Touch me, and I'll bite the hell out of you."

"Don't threaten me, Leandra. Please don't do that."

"Then don't try." I muttered, "Please. Please don't.."

He closed his hand on my arm and I lunged, barely managing to catch his skin in my teeth before he yanked back, and I spun, running quickly into my room.

"Dad, stop." Andrew called, "What are you doing?"

I heard quiet whispered arguing outside my door, sitting on the other side of my bed, and I knew Carlisle was stopping him from coming in here and taking me. I curled into an insecure ball, glaring at the floor.

I wasn't going to rat on Jack this time. All it did last time was piss him off enough to try to kill me. What would this one do? Absolutely no good. All this would do is piss him off even more, and I knew if he ever saw me again, he would waste no time. I wouldn't even see it coming.

A minute or two later, the door opened again, and I spun. It was only Carlisle. I stopped my crawling retreat, eying him. He wasn't happy.

"When he comes back," He said calmly, "I want you to tell him the truth."

"No." I said, "I won't. Carlisle, he doesn't get it. He thinks putting him in jail will be the last of it? It's not. If he even goes to jail."

"You don't have to worry about that." He told me firmly, "He won't get to you again."

"You said that before." I said, "Carlisle, you can stop random chance. Coincidence. If I tell him the truth, he'll try all he wants, but that could have been caused by anything. There's no proof! It'll only make it worse!"

"Just stop." He held up his hand as if to calm me, "You will tell him the truth."

"I can't." I said, "I won't."

"Leandra, I understand your hesitation. I do. I also understand the need to protect yourself, but this is something you cannot play around with."

"I'm not playing around."

"Neither is he." He said firmly, "When he comes back, it's to take you. I cannot stop him from doing that this time."

"Let him come back." I sat back down, "I'll just run again."

"Leandra," Jasper entered the room, "You need to tell him."

"I won't do it." I muttered, "I'm done with Jack, and I won't get back into that. There's no proof it was him, and-"

"That's my point." Jasper growled, and I looked back at him, "There's no proof it was him, but _someone_ obviously put that bruise on you. Unless you tell them the truth, I know they're going to start questioning us."

"They wouldn't do that." I muttered, shocked, "They wouldn't."

"When he comes back, we cannot help you." Jasper said, "You _have_ to tell him it was Jack."

"Let him come back." I growled, "I won't need your help."

"You cannot resist, either." Jasper clarified, "Otherwise, you'll just make it so much worse for yourself."

"I don't care." I replied, standing again, "I've fought them before, and I know I can do it again."

He was right. He did come back, but this time, he brought two others with him. I was cornered in my room first, and I was briefly reminded of animal control trying to catch a wild dog. It was hard dodging them, but I managed to run from my room. I briefly noticed my family all on their feet, but Richard stood talking to them. Making sure they didn't try to help me. I did manage to make it to the front door before I was grabbed and held from behind.

"Jesus." The one holding me grunted, "It's like holding onto a mongoose." I kicked, twisting as hard as I could. We were in the center of the yard before they were all allowed to come forward, watching at the front door.

"Just get her in the car." Richard sighed, turning again to talk to Carlisle and Esme. One particularly hard thrash got me loose, and I managed to run just a few feet before I was literally tackled. I scraped my arms pretty bad on the gravel, but was otherwise alright. My heart pounded, and I knew I had to do something quick. If they thought this was a good way to scare me into telling, they were sorely mistaken.

"Leandra." Alice's call almost made it through to me. Almost.

I spun and sunk my teeth into this cop's arm, and he shouted his pain. Giving in to the instinct to release, and before I could even get up fully, the other was there, pinning me to the ground by my shoulders. Far out of reach of my mouth.

"Holy shit." The first cop panted, pulling up his sleeve to look at the bleeding wound. He removed his over shirt, leaving on his thin white tanktop undershirt, somehow knowing he was going to be working hard. I eyed him, glaring heatedly at the muscles he had. My arms were pinned behind my back, and I was hauled to my feet by the second cop.

I didn't know their names, but I didn't care.

I wasn't done. Not by a long shot. I kicked backwards, nailing the cop between the legs. He instantly dropped me this time, falling forward, and I ran again. The first cop, the one I'd bitten, narrowly missed grabbing me, but trailed after me. I was faster, though. Even barefoot.

I jumped into the trees, and just knew I would lose him this way. Unfortunately, I was wrong. I had to slow down. Being barefoot, the rough sticks cut painfully into the bottoms of my feet. As a last resort, I jumped onto a smaller tree trunk and tore my feet up worse by pushing myself up. I was almost out of his reach by the time he caught up, but not enough. His hand closed on my ankle, and he pulled me downward. I sobbed loudly as I tried to keep my grip on the rough bark, and the skin of my hands tore this time.

The side of my face was scraped up pretty bad also by trying to hug closer to the tree as he pulled me down. I made a quiet noise, somewhere between a growl and whimper, but he was stronger.

He pinned me on the ground, and this time, handcuffed me. His knee in the middle of my back really hurt, which only fueled my determination to get free.

"Calm down." He panted as I kicked, "I wouldn't be doing this if you'd just settle down." I sobbed in response, pulling at my arms, "Stop doing that, kid. You're gonna hurt yourself." I didn't care. I was desperate.

He pulled me up this time by my upper arms, but walked me in front of him, so I couldn't kick as easily. I still struggled however, twisting around in his hand. He managed to drag me back out of the trees, and I looked toward the house.

At my family watching with both angry and upset expressions. Concern.

I fought harder now, my heart pounding roughly. I twisted away, landing on my back and bringing my arms up in front of me as quickly as I could by bending my legs. I was getting mad. The other cop was just coming around the car when I bit the other cop in the leg. Sobbing loudly as I did so. Too quickly for me to really follow, I was yanked up by my arm and my hair, away from the shouting cop, and literally tossed into the backseat of the waiting cop car. The door was slammed shut before I could even begin to right myself.

"That kid scares the living hell out of me." I heard him call to Richard, "You're getting her out of there."

"You could have told us we'd need tranquilizers." The other called, "She's an animal. A damn bear." I laid on my back and kicked toward the window. My blood smearing on the glass. I wasn't done fighting. I pounded against the glass even more, the heel of my foot not hurting the glass a bit.

I grunted with the effort this time, kicking one last time.

"Just stop it, kid!" The first cop called in to me, "Knock it off. Again, all you're gonna do is hurt yourself." I knew that. Maybe if I hurt myself, they'd just let me go. I managed to slip the cuffs off, my wrists and the sides of my hands, as well as my palms bleeding profusely aiding in it. I growled, throwing them at the window, "Shit. She's free now."

I punched at the window, as the two of them watched with fearful fascination.

"Is this really necessary?" Emmett snarled from the porch, "She's going to hurt herself!"

"She'll tire out eventually. She'll stop when she hurts herself." The second cop called back to him, "When she's calmed down, we'll try talking again."

"Just get her out of there." Emmett tried again.

"Do you want to be next?" He asked firmly, "Because there's a whole other car for you, buddy."

I panted, laying back.

After a couple of minutes, I seemed calmer. Catching my breath as I laid limply against the hard, plastic seat. I wasn't done yet, though. Just getting my second wind. I understood the fact that I was just making it worse, but that didn't stop me from trying. That only made me more determined. My determination growing even as I laid there, luring both of the cops into a false sense of security.

However, they mistook my resting for defeat. Wrong move. As soon as the door opened and one reached in for me, I jumped up. Leaping into him and taking him down to the ground. I wasn't settling with just that, though.

I bit onto the skin of my shoulder as hard as I could as blood poured from around my teeth. I tasted it, even choking a little as I panted hard, accidentally breathing some in. I even swear I shook my head, doing far more damage than before. Tearing his skin, but the more he yanked, trying to get me to release him, the more I tore, biting harder than before. My teeth were almost touching, just about ready to tear his flesh off as I scratched and kicked, his blood quickly soaking the white fabric and his skin. My nails did quite a bit of damage to him as well, but not nearly as much as my teeth. Only seconds had passed, until I was pulled off of him, spun around and thrown roughly against the trunk of the car. My arm pinned behind my back, and my head pinned to the cold metal.

I made an angry, growling noise in protest. Somewhere between a grunt as I lost my breath, and a frustrated growl, gurgling a little with the blood still in my throat.

"Dammit!" The second cop shouted, "Get somebody out here!" Richard was suddenly there, already on the phone, and helping the first cop sit up as he covered his profusely bleeding shoulder. If I'd have gotten a chance to aim at his neck, I probably would have killed him. Without even thinking. I was out for blood, and my freedom.

The shocked looks on my family's faces when I opened my eyes wasn't even enough to shake me out of my desperation. I sobbed through clenched teeth, writhing. They were speechless, it was clear by looking at them.

"Get her back in there." Richard growled, looking up, "I'm done talking." The cop holding me knotted his fingers in my hair, yanking my head back as he pulled me from against the trunk.

"Ow!" I shouted back at him. There was no way he was getting me back in the car. Not without me fighting.

With a well-timed writhe, I slipped my hand free of his grip. Hardly paying attention to the pain in my hair as I spun with a growl of my own, taking this one down next. I bit this one on his lower cheek, closer to his neck, but not quite where I needed to to kill him. Biting just as hard, it was harder to get my teeth to touch this time. My nails did less damage to him, though, because this one was still wearing his thick overshirt. I let go at a swing from Richard and spit blood in his direction. Not appreciating the taste. Before this cop even fully hit the ground, I jumped over him and took off running yet again.

Nobody followed me this time.

I ran faster than I ever had. Leaping into the trees once more, and this time, I didn't slow down. Not feeling many of my wounds, thanks to the adrenaline. I was done. I was done with humans. Including being one. I pulled myself up a tree, curling on the highest branch I could reach. For all they knew, I could be anywhere in the forest. I'd be safe here for awhile.

Hours passed, and I had eventually calmed down. My anger turning quickly into overwhelming sorrow. Sobbing as quietly as I could into my drawn up knees. The more I calmed down, the more pain I was in. The more pain I was in, the harder I cried. I thought hard about what I did, how I acted. I truly scared myself this time, and I had no idea what I was going to do.

It had to be near 9pm before I finally heard the sound of someone approaching. I gave another anger filled growl, frustrated that I couldn't just be left alone, and stood, spinning as I pulled myself up higher.

"Leandra." It was Esme, "Oh honey.."

"Go away." I sobbed down at her, "I won't let you take me back to them."

"Over here." She called, "I've found her." I settled on the higher branch, curling back into my protective ball.

"They've left for the night, Leandra." Carlisle called up to me, "They're coming back to search the trees in the morning." I only sobbed, readjusting my limbs a little.

"Come down, shorty." Emmett was there.

"No." I mumbled, my exhausted voice hardly making a sound. I just closed my eyes as the tree shuddered, knowing Emmett was on his way up. I opened them as I sensed him right in front of me. He sighed.

"You poor kid." He muttered, "Come here." He held his arm out, gesturing a little when I didn't move right away, "It's alright." I sobbed, but uncurled, wrapping my arms around his neck. His arm closed around me, holding me securely as he dropped back down. Landing easily with a light thud. I recognized Esme's hands as she gently pulled me from Emmett, and held me in her own arms.

I barely managed to wrap my arms around her neck. I was scared, and I needed them so much more than I thought I could before. I'd never, ever reacted that strongly before, and I just needed to know what was going on.

I was so tired, so achingly sore I couldn't do much else but let her carry me from the trees. Too tired to even fully sob anymore. I was just worn out. Both physically and emotionally. Covered in head to toe it seemed in dried blood. Mine, and the two cops I'd bitten and torn up. My face smeared with it, darker and caked rougher around my mouth.

"I didn't know how bad it was before." Carlisle sighed, opening the door for Esme and the others that trailed after us, "I didn't expect to see that. That was more than just feral behavior. Those instincts weren't human."

"What are you saying?" Jasper asked, confused, "That she's learning from us?"

"That's what I'm thinking." He nodded as my hold on Esme loosened. I was feeling safer now, and knew I could comfortably rest without having to fight. At least for now.

"She's never seen any of us act that way before." Alice frowned.

"She has." Carlisle disagreed, "But that isn't what I mean. Children are highly impressionable. Even without seeing it, she can still pick up on instincts. No matter how much we pretend to be, we're not human. She knows that, and she's been watching us closer than we, or probably even she thought before. She's been learning from us since we've known her, and I'm just shocked it hasn't come up sooner."

"So what does that mean?" Rosalie asked.

"Somehow, she's adapted. Unknowingly taking some of our behaviors, even if we've never shown them to her. She's losing her humanity because she's living with us." Carlisle sighed. He stepped closer, looking me over. Searching my eyes with concern, "This explains so much. Why her behavior hasn't gotten any better. Why she keeps regressing when it does. Her temper, her urge to fight. She's trying so hard to figure out why she's so different, and she wants to be normal, but that isn't going to happen. Not as long as she's allowed to pick things up from us." He paused at Esme's whimper of sadness, "I'm sure her past doesn't help, but from what I can see, she'll never have a normal human life."

"What can we do?" Esme asked, gently sitting me on the couch. I leaned back, whimpering in pain. I laid down, leaving my eyes closed.

"There are two options." Carlisle replied, "Keep her, and hope that she settles down as she gets older, or.." He trailed off.

"What?" Emmett asked, shocked, "Give her away?"

"I'm not saying that." Carlisle replied quickly, "But look at her. She can't keep fighting that way. The next time this happens, they could really hurt her. Hurting herself to get free, attacking other humans that way.." He shook his head, "_This _is what happens when a human has vampire instincts. She gets hurt, and she seriously injures other humans."

He paused, and I relaxed even more, unwinding under Esme's gentle smoothing of my hair.

"The fact that she is learning this kind of behavior, without witnessing it, is concerning." He continued, "What else will she learn? We can't just give her to a human family, either, even if we were to ever consider it. Her attachment to us won't allow it, and with her behavior when she is angry, it would frighten any other family away. Which has been her main goal. She tried it with her father, and it worked. She tried it with her mother, and though it didn't quite work the way she intended it to, she still managed to run here to sleep, instead of staying where it was warm. Returning to our doorstep, even when she knew we weren't here." He paused, "No. I was mistaken. There's only one option, and that's to keep her."

Emmett sighed, "So she won't be able to have a normal human life. No big deal. She's known that all along, and she's tried to tell us that. She's told us all along that she's not normal, and we never listened. Not fully, anyway. We'll just keep her away from the other humans as much as possible, and it won't be a problem. Plus, by the time we turn her, she'll settle right into it like it's nothing."

"Hide her away?" Jasper asked, surprised, "What about her friends? Her family?"

"Not really hide her, exactly." He replied, "We just.. Find some way to get the cops to leave her alone, and change how we treat her."

"It's not like we can discipline her like a newborn, Emmett." Jasper pointed out.

"I know that." I heard the roll of his eyes, "It doesn't have to be exactly like that, but.." He sighed, "You know what I mean, right?"

"I do." Alice agreed, "I get it."

"The only time she acts like that is when she's threatened, right? She can pass as normal any other time."

"You have a point, Emmett." Carlisle agreed quietly, "You're right."

"Just because she acts like a little vampire herself when she's pissed off or scared, doesn't mean things have to change. The only difference now is that we're aware of it. Which only means we can help her better."

"We just have to figure out what to do about the police." Esme murmured, smoothing my hair.

"We'll think of something." Carlisle murmured.

I must have fallen asleep there, because I woke to being lifted from the couch a bit later, and taken upstairs. I sat there half asleep as Carlisle cleaned all the blood off of me. I was surprised he hadn't done that sooner. The conversation was probably more important than I thought it was.

I winced, whimpering quietly at the stinging of a wound I wasn't aware of down the side of my face.

"I'm so sorry, Leandra." Carlisle murmured, and I looked up.

"For what?" I asked quietly.

"I never expected that this would happen." He said, "I never thought that you'd learn from us. This must be so confusing for you." I didn't know what to say. I was still really confused. Dazed, almost, after the day I'd had. I'd never reacted that strongly before. It had taken a lot out of me, but to me, I didn't feel any different. They acted like this was something new.

"I'm just tired." I mumbled, "Carlisle, what am I going to do? I don't want to be taken away." I looked down, "They're going to come for me, you know. I'll fight as much as I can, but after today, that won't be very much."

"Don't worry." He sighed, "We won't let them take you. Even if we have to hide you, you'll be safe."

"Where will I go?" I asked, "Where they won't find me?" I sighed, closing my eyes and looking down, "I'll probably never see Andrew again. Not after that."

It was quiet for a moment as he continued to clean me off.

"I'm sorry." I finally whispered, "I don't know what happened."

"It's not your fault, Leandra." He sighed sadly, "You were defending yourself."

"I.." I sighed as well, "I knew the only thing they wanted was to talk to me, yet I.. Did that. I can hardly remember it now, but I know it wasn't good." He lowered his hand, looking down.

"I'll be honest, I've never seen a human act that way before." He murmured, "But that doesn't change the fact that you're my daughter." I smiled a little, sighing a little in relief, "We love you just as much as we did before. Nothing has changed, except the fact that now, we understand you better. We know now what you were trying to say. I'm sorry, though, that we haven't seen this before."

I smiled a little more, "Does this mean I won't have to go back to school?"

He laughed a little, shaking his head, "I suppose not."

**A/N: I know this is much shorter than you're use to, but it was just so good the way it was. I know there are places that needs more, but on caffeine, good luck getting me to sit still long enough lol  
OMG THANK YOUUU To my beautiful, gorgeous reviewers. I love you! You're all... Too awesome for words!  
Hope you enjoyed the blood, people. I can't decide if there's more coming up or not. Probably, because that was just so much fun.  
I hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Waking up in a different room than you fell asleep in was a very disorienting feeling. If I thought I was sore the night before, that was nothing compared to now. I opened my eyes to find Alice and Jasper watching both me and the door at the same time. My head pounded painfully, and spun roughly. Looking around, I figured out I was in their room.

"Go back to sleep." Jasper told me, "You need to rest." I looked to him, trying to read his expression. It was a mix between fierce determination, and trying to be nice to me at the same time. Whatever was going on didn't make him happy, and it worried me.

"Why am I up here?" I asked quietly, sitting up slowly.

"Because Richard is downstairs." He replied, "As well as three more, and a doctor. From the mental hospital in Tacoma." My eyes widened, and I looked to Alice.

"Four more in the trees. Searching." Alice added, her eyes still on the door, "He's not going to make this easy for us, but I think they're starting to listen."

"We'll move you if the need arises." Jasper assured me, and the determination was back, "They won't take you. Not when you were just defending yourself."

"What am I going to do?" I whimpered, lowering my forehead onto my drawn up knees.

"Just sit tight, and stay quiet." Jasper answered, "They don't think you're here, otherwise they'd have searched the house more than once."

"How long have I been asleep for?" I asked, my voice low and quiet.

"You weren't asleep." Jasper clarified, "You were unconscious. Carlisle made sure of that. We needed you to be, just so we could take you to and from the house as they searched." That's why I was so out of it, "Emmett got the bright idea to hide you in the toolbox of his jeep through most of the search."

"When we worried about lack of oxygen, that became a problem." Alice added.

"Wow." I murmured, "I must have been out cold. I don't remember any of that."

"I'm glad." Alice nodded, "You'd be scarred for life."

"Carlisle and Esme have calmed Richard down quite a bit." Jasper continued, "From the time he arrived, I'd say his determination has eased quite a few notches."

"Thirty minutes until they call off the search in the trees." Alice murmured beside me.

"Then we can move you outside." Jasper told me, "Until it's safe to come back." I sighed, looking around. Still incredibly dazed. All of this seemed so hard to believe. It was hard to comprehend that this was different from any other day.

"Uh.." I mumbled, somehow just now noticing I had no pants on.

"Oh." Alice said, "Sorry." She reached over the side of the bed and handed them to me, "We needed something with the smell of your blood to confuse the dogs."

"Dogs?" I asked, pulling them on.

"Search dogs." Jasper replied, and I nodded slowly, "They aren't sure if this is a search and rescue, or a recovery search."

"What's the difference?" I asked.

"One, you're dead. The other, you're alive." Alice replied, and I winced a little, "They weren't messing around. We made sure your scent ended at a tree. From there, they had no idea."

"You guys have been busy." I commented, surprised. I was still very disoriented, the bright room hurting my eyes. I wished my head would clear itself.

"We protect our family." Alice murmured in response, her eyes still on the door, "And I _won't_ be visiting my sister in a place like that."

"Maybe I belong there." I whimpered, drawing my legs up.

"No, you don't." Jasper immediately corrected, "To us, we know your actions were justified. You had every right to defend yourself. They were hurting you, using way too much force with you, and you saw fit to act defensively." He paused, "Had they used some common sense, you wouldn't have hurt anybody. To us, your reaction was to be anticipated."

"But to them?" I prompted.

"To them, though.." He sighed, "They see your actions as an overreaction of epic proportions. They're worried you're going to hurt someone, or yourself. They're afraid that.. You've snapped."

"I wouldn't have been that way if they'd have just left me alone."

"We understand that." He said, "But they don't."

I looked down, rubbing my tired eyes. Carefully avoiding the light scratches on the side of my face.

Looking up at a couple of raised voices downstairs, my eyes wider.

Alice sighed, reaching over and pulling me into her side. I bit my lip, not liking the anger behind the voice. The fact that I could hear it on the top floor worried me. I actually feared what would happen if I were ever to be found.

"It'll be okay." Alice murmured, hugging me more securely, "None of us are giving up on you. Never." To my surprise, I cried. I turned my face into her side, sobbing quietly. I was so scared. The fact that Carlisle and Esme were down there, enduring being yelled at because they argued for my sake bothered me. Deeply.

The door opened and I gasped quietly, looking up as Emmett and Rosalie made their way in. Closing the door silently behind them.

"I see she's awake now." Emmett sighed as Rose sat on the bed, "Man, it's getting rough down there. Maybe you guys should run her now."

"We can't." Alice shook her head, "Not while they're still watching the outside of the house."

"Get them down here!" I flinched at a louder shout, closer to the room, "I know they know where that crazy little bastard is, and I want to know!" I whimpered, cringing into Alice's side as Jasper was suddenly on his feet.

"Move." Alice whispered, "You've got to move. Hide. Over there in the closet." She kissed the side of my head before standing quickly, and helping me off the bed. Emmett helped me up onto the very top shelf of her closet, throwing folded clothes up there once I was securely in place.

"Stay quiet, shorty." He whispered. I took the hint, and curled as far away from the edge of the shelf as I could, and piled the folded jeans and shirts beside me. Blocking me from view.

He closed the closet door behind him. Seconds later, the bedroom door flew open.

"All four of you." The same shouted voice from downstairs filled the room and I flinched, holding my breath, "Get downstairs. Don't give me that look, missy. Go join your parents. I'm not done questioning you."

A thud against the wall had me flinch, my eyes wide, "Touch me again." Rose growled through clenched teeth, "I dare you." He must have shoved her, and she pushed him into the wall in return.

"You're just as crazy as your little sister." He muttered, "Go on."

"You haven't _seen_ crazy yet, you son-of-a-"

"Rose." Alice was trying to avoid worse trouble, "Come on."

"I'd watch what you say about my little sister." Emmett was getting defensive now, "And my girl."

"Why?" He countered, "Are you afraid that crazy little runt will hear me?"

"No, but I'll hear you, and you have a _lot_ more reasons to fear me." The danger in his tone was unmistakable. He really could be fearsome when he wanted to be.

"Was that a threat?" He barked, "Get your ass out of here before I-"

"What?" Emmett demanded, "What will _you_ do?"

"Emmett, come on." Alice murmured, much to my relief, "Let's just do what he says."

"Smart girl." The cop commented.

My lower lip trembled, and I listened to their voices fading away as they left the room, but I kept silent. Barely managing to keep silent when I heard the closet opened. The door slamming back against the wall. He was still here. Still looking for me.

I bit my lip, holding back my squeak of fear as the shelves below me were tossed. Everything on them thrown to the floor. Covering my ears. Further and further up he moved, tossing everything on the shelves to the floor. Three below me now. Now two.

"John." I whimpered silently at Richard's firm voice in the hall, "Knock it off."

"She's in here somewhere." He grumbled, "I know it."

"This isn't necessary." Richard replied, "She's not here. Get out of there." The shelf below me was cleared, everything on it hitting the floor loudly, "And the language isn't necessary, either. She's just a scared kid."

"Yeah." The cop in the closet, John, scoffed roughly, "Tell that to Gene. I'm not buying that shit. That little bitch was aiming for his throat. She was _trying_ to kill him. I tell you." He paused, "If I see her, I will hit her as hard as I fucking can."

"John." Richard's voice was warning now.

"What?" He asked innocently, "She tried to escape." I silently curled tighter.

Seconds later, the door slammed. Signifying they'd left. I didn't dare move, however. Staying curled up on the shelf. My heart pounded faster each silent minute that passed. I had to remember. There were no better liars in the world than my family.

It was a relief, at least, that Richard had calmed down. I lost track of time while I sat up there, and thankfully, nobody came back in to finish what John started. I was hungry, thirsty, and desperately needed the bathroom, which was the only reason I even considered climbing down. But I stayed. I was tired, and I was sore, both from being cramped up on the shelf, and my hard day the day before.

I watched the daylight begin to fade in the room beyond the closet door. It was getting darker. The afternoon fading to evening. Then evening fading toward night before the bedroom door opened again. I curled tighter once more, just waiting to be discovered. The closet door opened, and someone climbed up. The clothes were knocked away, I was able to see it was Emmett.

"Come on, shorty." He sighed, "I'm sorry you were up here for so long." I let him help me down, sighing once my feet were on the floor. I stretched and whimpered, wincing in pain. After a quick trip to the bathroom, I came back out, looking up at Emmett. He took my hand, and led me down the stairs.

I looked sadly up at Esme and Carlisle, guilt in every one of my features.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, sweety." Esme sighed, pulling me to sit beside her on the couch, "It's not your fault."

"The hardest part was hearing them call you those horrible names." Carlisle murmured, shaking his head, "But.." He stood, "They shouldn't be back. They'll keep looking in town, but here, for the most part, is safe." I nodded, "Until this blows over, you're not to leave the house." I nodded again, sighing. That sigh turned into a yawn.

"What about the party?" I laughed a little at Alice's question.

"I think it's safe to still have it." Carlisle allowed, "Just to reestablish ourselves." He paused, looking to me.

"I know. I'll stay hidden." I nodded, "Just hide me in a room with a bathroom, and I'll be fine all night."

"Are you sure?" He asked, and I nodded again. They needed this. To rebuild their reputation.

"Positive." I said, "It'll be fine." I looked down, "I wish I didn't hear that."

"The name calling really was unnecessary." Alice grumbled.

"Not that." I said, "What John said in your room. About hitting me as soon as he sees me."

"I would love to see him try." To my surprise, it was Jasper that threw that in.

"I don't want you guys getting into more trouble." I said, shaking my head as I looked around, "I've ruined your lives enough."

"You think you've ruined our lives?" Emmett asked, "Shorty, I'm impressed."

"What?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah." He nodded, chuckling, "Not only have we never seen a human act like that," I looked down, "I never thought I'd live long enough to see a human your size take down two full grown men like that."

"You're not mad?" I asked, and he laughed.

"We're not happy," Jasper allowed, "But we're not mad, no. Leandra, the way you fought, considering the fact that you're self taught, was very impressive." I smiled a little, "I honestly didn't know you had that in you."

"You're a beast, shorty." Emmett told me incredulously and I laughed a little, "A big can of whoop-ass in a tiny package. They deserved everything they got."

"I don't think so." I mumbled, "I shouldn't have hurt them that bad."

"Never feel bad for defending yourself." Jasper murmured, "As I said before, they were hurting you. They used entirely too much force with you from the start. Especially considering what they were here to question you about. You did what you had to do. They pushed you, and you pushed back. _Much_ harder." He paused, "Given the circumstances of the situation, I'm proud of you."

"And that's saying something, shorty." Emmett nodded to him.

"If anything, I think you've taught them a lesson." Jasper nodded, "They won't underestimate someone like you again."

"You scared them pretty bad." Emmett laughed, and I couldn't help laughing a little as well.

"Are you hungry, sweety?" Esme asked beside me, speaking for the first time since Emmett.

"Starving." I sighed, nodding. She gave me a smile and stood.

"Give me ten minutes." I nodded, watching as she left the room.

"I want to work with you." Jasper continued, "If you're going to be fighting like that, you need to know the proper way to do so. Preferrably, without hurting yourself." I nodded, "Not tonight, obviously, but eventually. You're going to know all there is to know about defending yourself if it kills me." I laughed a little.

"Okay." I agreed.

"Believe it or not, there are things I can teach you that a human is capable of doing." He continued, "You just won't be as fast as I am. Or strong."

"She's pretty strong for a human." Alice allowed, "I wouldn't doubt her."

"Oh, I'm not doubting that." Jasper clarified, "But she can always get stronger." I leaned back with a sigh, "After you recover. Not only did they hurt you, but they exhausted you. Using that much energy isn't good for you. Rest up, little sister. You've earned it."

I didn't know what it was. The fact that Jasper wanted to help me learn how to better defend myself made me feel a whole lot better about what happened. Jasper was the kind that I just couldn't help respecting. Without even realizing it, I looked up to him. Not quite as much as Carlisle, but still enough.

I was relieved, so indescribably relieved to hear that I hadn't lost my family. That they didn't want to get rid of me because of what I'd done. I'd never forgive myself if I'd lost them. I'd already lost Zack and Josh, because of who was staying with them. I'd lost Andrew now, because of the way I acted. If I'd have lost my family too, I didn't know what I'd do.

It was hard enough losing the first three. Particularly Andrew. That hurt more than I thought it would. I looked down at my hands in my lap, looking over the new scabbed over wounds that covered them. Reminding me of what I did the day before, if I hadn't already been thinking about it. I could see a way out of this nightmare now, but when I made it out, I wouldn't have my friends.

"Your heart is breaking." Jasper pointed out quietly, "Why?"

I kept my eyes down for a moment longer.

"Because." I mumbled, sighing as I stood, "I completely messed everything up." I slowly stepped around him, "Please don't try to fix it." He turned, watching as I walked by him. Heading toward the kitchen.

I drank some water, staring down at my glass.

The idea of never seeing Andrew again was impossible to me. With all that I had done around him, how often he was there with me when I cried, I just knew he'd understand this. He'd always known that I wasn't quite right. Just a bit different from the others. I just knew this wouldn't matter to him. His dad, on the other hand...

I sighed, shaking my head. Biting my thumbnail lightly, I thought hard.

No. Andrew would get it. He would understand, once I had a chance to explain it. He always understood me. When so many others didn't, he knew. He knew I was never normal, and he was always just as kind to me as he always was. That had never changed. It was getting that chance to explain that was the problem I was facing. With that thought to comfort myself, I could think clearer.

It was impossible. It wasn't like I could just sneak over to his house, and he didn't have a reason to come over here. If his dad would even let him. There were three huge voids standing between him and I. My family, town, and his dad. If I somehow got passed the first void, the second was sure to get me. If I slipped passed the second as well, somehow avoiding being caught, then I knew for sure his dad would be the one to win.

I sighed quietly. I really hated how that happened. I liked his dad. Then he had to go and be a jackass. Just like every other human I knew. Every other human, except Andrew. He was different. My thoughts had come full circle.

"What are you thinking about so hard, dear?" Esme's voice broke me out of my frustrated inner ramblings.

"Nothing." I mumbled, looking back down, "I just.. Can't figure out how everything just suddenly blew up. Why me?"

"I can't explain that to you, honey." She sighed, leaning on the counter, "Even with everything that happened today and yesterday, though, I firmly believe you're closer to finding your place." I smiled a little.

"I wish I could believe you." I mumbled, sighing.

"After a few days, you'll see." She said, "Even when situations seem so bad at first, you'll see that when you look back on them, they really aren't that bad."

"Look at it this way, shorty." Emmett was suddenly taking the seat beside me, "Nobody died."

"Is that the only positive thing about this?" I asked, my face falling, "That I didn't _kill_ anybody?"

"Uh.." He mumbled, and I waited as he hummed to himself in thought, "Hmm.."

I whined and leaned forward, thumping my head on the counter, "I'm doomed."

"No." He said finally, "That wasn't the only positive thing. We figured you out, shorty. That's a good thing, right?"

"I guess." I sighed, "It does help. Finally knowing what the hell is wrong with me."

"Nothing is wrong with you." Emmett frowned, "Nothing whatsoever."

"I'm sure as hell not normal, Emmett." I said, looking over and meeting his eyes.

"And there's nothing wrong with that." He said, "Everybody is fucking weird. Some are just better at hiding it than others." I laughed a little, shaking my head, "There is actually no true definition of normal. Did you know that? What's normal for the spider, is chaos for the fly."

"Thanks." I laughed, "That really comforts me."

"It's all about how you look at things, shorty." He said, "Change your perspective. You'll find you're not so weird after all."

I smiled, sighing a little and nodding. I looked to Esme, "I've heard that before."

"So smile, dammit." He said, and I couldn't help but laugh, "The damn sky won't be falling on you. Not with me here."

"My hero." I laughed, "What ever will I do without you?"

He snorted, "I have no idea." He gave me a grin, "I've got this. Just stop worrying so much. Breathe. I've got this." He stood, giving me a look, "And smile!" I forced one his way, but a real one took its place. I shook my head, laughing to myself.

I hadn't realized that their graduation was so close. Not even a week later, and suddenly it was there. I hadn't figured out what to do about Andrew yet, and it was bothering me. Deeply.

I also hadn't realized that so much else had been going on. I felt like I missed so much with everything blowing up all of a sudden. Alice finally told me why it was she'd been missing so much.

I learned about everything the morning of their graduation. I sat up in Alice's room as she got ready, explaining everything to me. From the beginning. About the nomads, including Laurent, and especially Victoria. Then, the Volturi. Which, to be honest, did freak me out. I cried a little, but I was able to hide it as I was seated on her bed, and she at her table. Applying the make-up she really didn't need. Then, she continued on with the situation in Seattle. The newborns causing all the devastation. That was why they were so against me going there alone. Newborns, or new vampires, were very unruly when allowed to be.

I'd heard that term before, but didn't understand what it meant then. Now I did.

The reason I wasn't told before, was because they thought I wouldn't be able to handle it. I had to be honest, I was a little overwhelmed, but I did feel better being brought up to speed.

"Thank you." I mumbled, and she turned in her chair, looking back at me, "For telling me."

"You're welcome." She said, "I thought you deserved to know. I'm sorry, Leandra, for not being able to look ahead for you."

"It's not your fault." I said, "You're looking ahead for everybody else. Which benefits me anyway." She seemed surprised, "I'd rather you be able to keep everybody safe, instead of just me."

"I never thought of it that way." She admitted quietly, "Thanks." Her smile made me smile.

"Are you sure you don't want us to stay with you?" Esme asked later that morning, smoothing my hair back. I laughed a little.

"I'll be fine." I said, "Emmett and Rosalie will be here. He's watched me before."

"I know." She said, "But that was before."

"Before I pissed off the adults of Forks as well as the kids?" I asked, "I'm not leaving the house. I promise."

I finally managed to get her to go, and flopped down beside Emmett.

"So." He said, "Alice told you, huh?"

"Yup." I mumbled.

"Freaked out yet?" He asked.

"Nope." I shook my head, reaching up and scratching my nose. He seemed surprised, before he looked back to the TV. I was quiet for a minute, "The only thing that bothers me is that you all want to go to Seattle." I said, and he smiled as if he knew that was coming, "I mean, are you nuts? What the hell am I going to do if you all go and get yourselves killed? Huh? Do you even know how many there are in Seattle? That makes no sense. None whatsoever. Have you looked? Checked to see what it is that's there? I mean, whoever that's behind it obviously wants to do some damage, right? Well they're not going to make it an easy win for you-" I mumbled a little behind his hand before I could stop myself.

"Whoa." He laughed, "Easy, miss zillion questions."

"Is zillion a real number?" I mumbled behind his hand and he laughed.

"First of all," He sighed, lowering his hand, "No. Zillion is not a real number. It's a term lazy people use to describe a large number of something." I frowned a little, before I got it, "Next, there is no reason to worry here, shorty. Now I know you're a worrier, and you're just going to worry over worrying, and that's inevitable, but just calm down. Okay? Breathe."

"I can't help it." I mumbled.

"Hence, the 'it's inevitable' part." He said, "We've got this handled, okay? We're not stupid."

"I never said you were." I countered, "Just impulsive."

"We're not impulsive, either." He said, "Why the hell do you think we've been watching the news for the passed month?"

"Because you have a fascination with destruction?" I asked, looking over at him.

"Yes, but no." He said, and I laughed.

I let it go for then, but I would revisit that topic after the party that night. I ate dinner early, while they were still setting things up.

"I'm leaving my phone in the room." Alice told me, "So if you need anything, just text someone."

"I'm not going to the moon, Alice." I laughed a little, "I'll probably just sleep."

"Well, just in case." She sighed, following me as I made my way up the stairs.

"I wouldn't know how to use the damn thing anyway." I rolled my eyes, "I'll just send smoke signals instead."

"Ha-ha." She muttered, "I'm _sure_ you can figure it out."

"Alice, I'll be fine." I laughed a little, "I'm not stupid. I'm not coming out until someone tells me it's okay to come out. I do _not_ want a repeat of the weekend." I sighed, "No lights, no noises. You worry too much."

"Just.." She paused with me outside her bedroom door, "Listen for the door." I frowned a little, and she gave me a nod and a small smile.

The party had officially begun about an hour ago. I had a small, dim light to see by, but it was otherwise dark in the room. I didn't mind that so much. I laid there reading, considering trying to go to sleep, when a quiet knock came to the door. I glanced up, unsure if I could open it. Most of the guests were on the lower floors, so to say I was suspicious was an understatement.

"Leandra." I recognized that whisper above the noise of the music downstairs, "Open the door." I flew across the room, and unlocked the door, standing behind it as I pulled it open. Just barely peeking out. To my surprise, more than one person made their way in. I closed the door behind them, locking it again before I squealed as quietly as I could and hugged Andrew first. As tight as I could.

"Oh man." I whimpered, surprised at the tears that suddenly flooded down my cheeks, "I never thought I'd see you again."

I pulled back, bawling my eyes out as I hugged Josh next, Zack laughing. Josh returned the hug just as tightly. Spinning me a little. I hugged Zack last, but longest.

"Leandra." Josh sighed, shaking his head once I pulled back, "I heard you'd gotten hurt, but I didn't think it was that bad." I reached up, touching the still healing wounds on my cheek with still healing hands.

"This is nothing." I said, "It's healed a lot." He frowned, sighing, "You can't tell anyone I'm here, though." I whispered urgently, "Please."

"Don't worry. We won't say a word." Zack assured me, "So come on. Tell us." He led me to the bed, "What the hell happened?" We settled into a small loosely formed circle on the bed. Zack and Andrew nearest the left edge of the bed. Josh and I further on the bed.

"Nobody's told you?" I asked, setting the dim little light in the center of our little circle.

"All we've gotten is.." Josh scoffed, "Second hand information. Stuff grown-ups tell kids to get them to shut up."

"Okay." I sighed, "I assume Andrew's told you?"

"About Jack?" He asked and I nodded a little, "Yeah. He told us the next day. We didn't believe you at first, but thinking about it, it's not so hard to believe. Some of the things he says just.. Isn't right. Not only that, but the _way_ he says those things. I've noticed that since I was little, but I've never really paid attention to it until Andrew told me."

I looked down, "I'm sorry."

"What the hell for?" Josh was shocked, "Leandra, he.. He.." He shook his head quickly, "No. Like I said. I've had an idea for awhile. It doesn't seem so far off that he'd hide a kid away to smack around." I flinched a little, not liking the reminder, "Sorry."

"It's okay." I told him and I looked back up, "But-"

"We haven't said anything to Jack." He stopped me before I could say it, "He has no idea that we know." I sighed, nodding my approval.

"Well, on the drive back.. From Seattle that night-" I started, more than willing to take this chance to tell my side of things.

"How'd you _survive_ that?" Zack asked incredulously, "I would have been freaking the hell out."

"I was." I reminded him, "That's what the whole bathroom thing was."

"Oh yeah.." He murmured, understanding now.

"So anyway.." I sighed, "On the drive back, he put this on me." I raised my pantleg, showing off the leg bruise I had. Still clearly in the shape of his hand, but it had faded quite a bit, "Because I was shaking so bad. When we got back, while we were standing outside the car?" I prompted and they both nodded, "He grabbed the back of my neck. Here." I lifted my hair, and bent forward, showing them. Their intakes of breath told me the bruise was still pretty bad.

"That's when I ran." I mumbled, sitting upright again, "I knew I wasn't strong enough to stay there. I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay." Josh said, "I get it. Then what happened?"

"Well, I was freaking out at Andrew's house, so Richard called Carlisle. Having him come get me, and take me home. He told me I shouldn't be allowed in town anymore because Jack was around again."

"Well, how unfair is that?" Zack asked, dismayed.

"I thought the same thing." I shrugged, "But I get it. I understood. I was pretty bummed the next morning, though, until Andrew showed up."

"He told us that part." Zack nodded, "His dad saw the bruise, and lost his fucking mind."

"Pretty much." I said, looking down, "I refused to tell him that Jack did it, because I know it'll only make things worse. Even after he threatened to take me to the station and question me. I wouldn't do it." They were silent now, "Long story there, but not telling anyone what Jack did to me has _always_ been rule number _one_." I paused and they all nodded, "Well, I guess Richard took Andrew home, and got a couple of his friends to try to get me into the car to take me in." I snorted bitterly, "Fat chance. I wasn't going. Not with how they treated me."

"So who started it?" Josh asked.

"Well they come in, all intimidating. So I was afraid from the very beginning." I explained, "When they tried to grab me, I ran. I ran from them, but my family wasn't allowed to help me. Otherwise, that probably wouldn't have turned out as well as it did." I paused, taking a deep breath, "But anyway. I made it to the front door, and they tried to pin my arms. I got free, but the other literally fucking tackled me. Right to the ground outside."

"Ouch." Zack and Andrew both winced.

"So.. I bite. I bit him, and I almost got free _again_, but the first one pinned me before I fully could."

"You didn't give up?" Zack asked apologetically, "I so would have."

"I don't give up." I reminded him, laughing a little, "It was scary as hell, I'll tell you. So after I kicked the one pinning me in.. A not so good place, he let me go, and I ran like hell." They all three winced at that mention, knowing what I meant, "The first one followed me, though, and for some stupid reason, I went into the woods. I was barefoot at the time." I pulled off my socks, showing them my still healing feet, "I tried climbing a tree. Trust me. Don't try that barefoot." I sighed, "But anyway, he caught my ankle, and pulled me back down the tree. That's where these came from." I opened my palms and again, they all looked, "This too." I touched my cheek, "He pinned me by kneeling on me, and handcuffed me." I was hoping that by showing them everything along with explaining, they'd believe me easier.

They winced again, shaking their heads, "After a bunch more struggling, they got me into the car. They said they just wanted me to calm down, but the more I laid in there, the more pissed I got."

"I would have, too." Josh commented, "That sounds way too rough."

"When they finally opened the door again, I freaking lost it. That's when I bit the first one."

"You went nuts on him." Josh nodded, "I heard all about it from Tyler. That's his dad."

"Yeah. I wasn't nice." I mumbled, shaking my head, "I barely remember biting the second one. It all happened so fast, it's so hard to keep track of it. I ran off once I was free."

"Geez, Leandra." Zack sighed, "I say they got what was coming. If you weren't comfortable talking in the first place, they shouldn't have pushed you that hard."

"My dad was trying to tell us you'd lost your mind." Josh commented, "I didn't believe him."

"I thought for sure you'd all think I was some wacko." I mumbled, looking around, "I'm still just as sane as I was before. I promise you that. I was just so scared, and I guess.. I just get mean when I'm scared or threatened like that."

"I get it." Andrew nodded, "I'd be the same way. But the difference is, where we would quit trying, you only try harder." There he went again. Citing my thoughts better than I ever could, "You're a fighter, Leandra. You always have been. At least, since I've known you." I gave him a smile, more relieved than words.

"So tell me." I mumbled, "What has been going on in town?"

"Well.." Josh sighed, "Word around school is Aaron is looking for you this time."

"Aaron is..?" I asked, rolling my eyes, "That's nothing fucking new."

"Aaron is Katie's brother. Katie is Jade's best friend." Josh reminded me, "Aaron is in ninth grade. He's here somewhere. I saw him when we got here."

"Good thing I'm in here." I mumbled, wrapping my arms around myself.

Josh nodded a little, "He and the other high schoolers were going to look for you here, but.. Given the fact that nobody knows you're here, there went that." I nodded, "I also heard that a bunch of the others, you know the group, have been waiting around the park again. This isn't going away, Leandra. I thought it would eventually, but.. Their mob is just getting bigger."

"I'll survive." I sighed, "But you can't tell anybody that I'm here. The cops are still looking for me, if only to send me to the nuthouse in Tacoma. How do I somehow always wind up minutes away from being sent there?"

"I won't say anything." Andrew told me, "I heard about the all day search. John's pretty pissed at you. Gene is his friend. Dad says they've been friends forever." I looked down, "He's doing what he can to make them see that you were just scared that day. Even taking the blame on himself for what he did, but it's not working. You scared them too, Leandra. Pretty bad."

"I honestly didn't mean to hurt anyone." I said, "I just wanted to be left alone."

"We know that." Zack murmured, "It's just.. Convincing our dads that you're not dangerous is going to take awhile. Jack doesn't give two fucks about what he hears about you, aside from smiling, but our dad says he doesn't know what to believe. Rumors tend to get mixed up around this town."

"Especially my dad." Andrew nodded, "He's convinced you're going to hurt somebody else, and he's just worried now. He's calmed down a lot, and he feels real bad about how he acted that day, especially since everybody thinks you're dead."

"What?" I asked, shocked.

"Well, when you never came back, and nobody has heard anything about you, they expect the worst." He replied, "Where have you been hiding?"

I didn't want to get my family in trouble, so I sighed.

"It doesn't matter. I'm here now." I mumbled, "So tell me. Where is Satan living?" Zack and Josh looked down, knowing who I was referring to.

"He's renting an apartment on the south end of town." Zack answered, "Near the old saw mill."

"Great." I groaned, laying back, "I hope a bear eats him."

"No." Andrew mused, "That might make the bear sick." I lifted my head up, surprised at his quick witted remark, and suddenly, all four of us started laughing. This laughing fit lasted for well over ten minutes. It also didn't help that Zack rolled off the bed, hitting the floor at precisely the right moment, and it restarted our fit. My stomach hurt, something I'd missed.

We sat around for several minutes after the laughter faded, each lost in our own thoughts. To my surprise, though, I started to cry. Softly, quietly.

"I miss you guys." I admitted quietly, and they all looked up.

"We miss you too." Zack murmured, looking down, "I wish I knew when we'd see you again."

"We'll see each other over the summer." Andrew tried cheering us all up, "I'm sure of it."

"Zack and I are going to California the day after school lets out." Josh reasoned, "We'll be gone for most of the summer, visiting our grandparents in San Diego. Until late July." Andrew looked down.

"And I go to Montana in July." He said, "Dad's taking me to see my aunt and cousins. Only for a week or so, though, so I'll be here for most of the summer."

"I don't know what I'll be doing." I shrugged a little, "Probably nothing. That sucks, though. I turn eleven in July."

"Aww.." Zack whined, "And we're not going to be here. We'll be celebrating his stupid birthday instead." He gestured to Josh.

"What day in July?" Josh asked, surprised.

"The fourteenth." I replied and he laughed.

"My birthday's the sixteenth."

"Happy early birthday." I smiled, laughing a little.

"You too." He said, "Hey, maybe we can get each other something. And when we're all here again, have a little party or something of our own."

"That's a good idea." I nodded, "Maybe, hopefully by then the town has stopped demanding my head, and I can be alive again." We all laughed a little. We sat in silence for a few minutes, until Josh suddenly turned, looking to the clock.

"Shit." Josh mumbled, "I'm sorry, Leandra, but we really have to go. Dad and Jack are on their way to get us." He and Zack both jumped up, and I scrambled off the bed. Following them to the door. I hugged Josh tightly.

"Have fun in California." I mumbled into his shoulder, "And don't forget about me while you're gone."

"Not possible." He replied, "I'll see you again. Just be careful." He warned, pulling back, "Jack's not coming with us, so he'll still be around."

"Thanks for the heads up." I told him honestly, hugging Zack next.

"And please." Zack mumbled, "Stay out of trouble." He pulled back, giving me a smile, "You're too pretty to be all marked up." I laughed a little.

"No promises." I replied, sighing.

"Thank Alice for us." Josh requested, "She's the one that invited us." I smiled knowingly, and I knew I'd have to thank her later.

"I will. Don't worry."

"Bye, guys." Andrew called, and they waved to him.

They left a few seconds later and I closed the door behind them. Locking it once more. I jogged to the window, and watched as their dad's car pulled up just as they made it outside. I turned back around as they drove away, looking to Andrew still seated on the bed.

I came back over and sat beside him. Sighing softly. Side by side. The dim light still sitting on the bed in front of us.

"I really am sorry." Andrew murmured, and I looked up.

"It's not your fault." I shook my head, "It was my own stubbornness that got me this." I touched my cheek. I jumped a little as he reached up and touched my cheek as well, and I looked up again.

"That looks like it really hurts." He pointed out, letting his hand drop. I shook my head, taking his hand in mine.

"Not really." I mumbled, "I hardly feel it now."

For the oddest reasons, my stomach tumbled. I was nervous, and he seemed to be too. His open hand laid in both of mine, and I looked down at it. Playing with his fingers. He was quiet as he watched me, but I sensed how busy his mind was.

I eventually placed my palm flat against his, our fingers against each other's.

"Look," I said, looking up, "We fit." I smiled, hoping to ease the tension and nervousness I knew he was feeling. His hand moved against mine, and he laced his fingers through mine. I glanced back down at our hands, before looking up again. This time, he moved.

It was one of those things that happened so fast, I wasn't sure if it happened at all. One second, he was there. Pressing his lips against mine so gently, I hardly felt it. The next second, he pulled back. I hadn't even had time to kiss him back. I gasped quietly, not at all prepared for that. The thorough way my heart took off at a sprint was the only thing that told me it had happened. He'd just kissed me.

I was blushing profusely, just as he was, and we looked away from each other. We kept our hands together, though, both of us holding tight to the other's. When we looked back at each other, he was even more nervous.

"I'm sorry." He finally gasped, as if he couldn't take a proper breath, "I-I don't know why I did that." He was quiet for a moment, before I leaned over and did the same to him as he did to me. Pressing my lips to his, but this time, he reacted to me. Full lip contact this time, which made it even more strange. We both pulled back at the same time, and we both broke out into the same, wide grin at the exact same time.

We kissed one more time, this time both of us leaning forward at the same time and meeting in the middle. We both pulled back, laughing quietly. I looked back down at our hands, my stomach doing nervous flips again, but this was different. It didn't quite feel like I wanted to throw up, but like tingles. Butterflies.

"I wish you wouldn't do that so much." Andrew told me quietly.

"Do what?" I asked, laughing a little.

"Look down." He said, "When you look down, it's hard to see your eyes." I looked back up, and he smiled.

After an hour of just sitting around, talking, another knock came to the door.

"Andrew." I was Alice, "Your dad is here. Are you awake?" My stomach exploded in nervousness again.

"You were feeling sick." I whispered, catching onto Alice's strange words, "And she let you in here to sleep." He nodded quickly, and reluctantly, I released his hand and dropped off the other side of the bed. Furthest from the door.

"Leandra." He whispered, calling me back up. I kneeled up quickly, and he leaned in, stealing one last kiss, our lips lingering for a few seconds, before I dropped back down, and crawled under the bed. Laughing quietly.

"Stay safe." Andrew whispered, and he jumped off the bed, striding across the room.

He unlocked the door, and opened it.

"Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well, son?" Richard's voice had me whimper into my hands, "I would have come and got you."

"I thought it'd pass." He mumbled, "I'm sorry."

"I know how much you were looking forward to seeing her." Richard sighed sadly, "We'll find her. Don't worry." The door closed, and I couldn't hear anything anymore. I waited a few seconds after the door closed before I crawled back out. I sat back up on the bed, and slowly, a silly smile came to my face as I sat there in the dark. The feeling in my stomach causing it. The extra beat in my heart that seemed just a tiny bit out of place.

I stood, and ran to the window in time to see Andrew look back and up at the window before trying to bite back a smile of his own, failing at doing so, and climb into his dad's car. I wondered when I'd see him again.

I honestly hoped soon. Really soon. I missed him already.

I laid back down across Alice's bed with a soft sigh, my hands on my stomach. I waited for this feeling, this emotion and tickling sensation in my stomach to pass, but the longer I concentrated on it, the stronger it became. I could still feel his hand in mine, like it had permanently warmed it.

I missed him already, and wished he could have stayed. Just a minute longer. My smile stayed, though, and I still had no real explanation as to why it was there.

**A/N: In my defense, before this A/N, there were only 7,997 word(s). So technically, it was under 8k lol  
I don't even know what to call this chapter, to be honest. It's sort of.. An informative filler. (?) No idea lol  
THANK YOU! To those who reviewed! If I could send all of you cookies, I would. (:  
Now.. I'm going to try and slow down my chapter releases, even if I am only too happy to give you guys what you want lol  
Though I am feeling a little better, I don't doubt that if I keep this up, I'll be kicking myself later.  
As always, I look forward to reading your thoughts! More than you know.  
Until chapter eight, my darling readers. (:**


	8. Chapter 8

**IMPORTANT NOTE!: No, no blood, guts, or even excessive cursing in this chapter. I know, I know. I'm disappointed too.  
What I wanted to say, is those of you that usually like to skip the A/N at the bottom, need to read it this time around once you're done with the chapter. At least the important note with it. Kay? Kay.  
Onward!**

**Chapter Eight**

"Dammit!" I glanced over the next morning at Alice's irritated exclaim. I'd been sitting there at the counter in the kitchen with that same silly smile, distractedly tugging at a couple of strands of my hair. Trying to remove said silly smile, but failing horribly. I was up early, hardly able to sleep after the night before.

"What?" Emmett asked from beside her, "What's wrong?"

"I'm missing so much!" She sighed dramatically, "I recognize that smile. Out with it, Leandra." I just laughed quietly to myself and shook my head, "Who _was_ it?"

"What? Who was what?" Emmett asked, obviously still worried.

"Someone kissed her last night." She reported, growing her own smile. I was blushing so bad by now, and as soon as I glanced at her, not bothering to deny it, she giggled quietly. Clapping a little.

"No!" Emmett groaned dramatically, falling onto the couch and covering his eyes with his arm, "It's started!"

"Don't listen to him." Esme told me, smiling, "He's just being a brother."

"I know." I mumbled, laughing a little.

"Next thing we know," Emmett continued, "She'll be dating! She's growing up!"

"So who?" Alice was suddenly beside me, excited as I'd ever seen her, "Who was it?"

"No.. No.." Emmett was still fake sobbing in the living room, hitting his head against the back of the couch.

"Nobody.." I said vaguely. I wasn't particularly shy. Okay, I was, but I wanted her to figure it out on her own. Mostly because I was so embarrassed.

"Come on." She laughed, "Please. Was it Josh?"

"No." I mumbled, shaking my head.

"Andrew?" She asked, and I didn't answer, so she took that as an answer, squealing and clapping again. I laughed a little, looking over at her, "I can't believe I missed that."

"By the way," I said, "Thank you for inviting them."

"I know how bad it bothered you." She said, "I was sincerely hoping they'd be able to make it. That decision, I did get."

I nodded a little, "I feel so much better now that I know they don't think I'm some nutcase."

"Of course they wouldn't." She said.

"I didn't know for sure." I replied, "I thought for sure they'd listen to their dads."

"I did manage to speak with Richard last night." Esme informed me, and I looked to her, "He's more worried about you than anything. I think having some time to calm down has helped, and he's realized that what he saw was out of pure fear. He told me he can see why that happened, what with it being right after seeing Jack again. I told him my thoughts on it, and he listened easier this time around."

"I would give him a little more time before we tell him I've been here all along. A lot longer than that to get me to trust him again." I mumbled, looking down, "Won't you guys get into trouble for knowing where I've been, but not saying anything?"

"That is a concern." I looked over as Carlisle descended the stairs, "We'll figure out what to do about that, though, Leandra. Don't worry." I nodded, and didn't ask further. I just had to trust them, "Although today, we have somewhere to be."

"Are you still thinking about taking her along?" Alice asked, surprised.

"Jacob doesn't think it'll be a problem." He reasoned, "I don't find the harm in it, either."

"The other wolves?" Alice asked, glancing to me.

"Wolves?" I asked curiously, "What wolves? Take me where?"

"We simply won't explain." He said, "I think as long as she doesn't ask many questions, they shouldn't have an issue with it. They'll smell her scent, know she's with us, and leave it at that."

She sighed, but shrugged.

"I hope you're right." She murmured, "You know I can't see them."

"I think it's a good idea." Jasper added, "That way, we know she's safe, because she's with us. Not left here alone where she can run off. And I can have the chance to work with her a little."

"Shorty's coming along?" Emmett asked, suddenly excited, "Sweet!"

"Where am I going?" I asked curiously.

"You'll see." Esme smiled, "Just stay with me, and you'll be fine."

I was given a lift a short while later, finding it hard to resist squeezing my eyes shut at the speed we were moving. I liked breakfast the first time around. I really didn't want to see it again. Carlisle let me know when it was safe to look up, thankfully, and I did so. Finding it disorienting to see that we were nowhere near where we'd left. In such a short period of time. Minutes, if that.

I dropped to my feet, and had to take a few seconds before I was sure if they'd support me or not. I honestly did question.

Stepping around Carlisle, I looked around.

"We've come early for a reason." Jasper told me, and I looked up at him, "You're going to learn a few things today." He paused, "Don't be nervous. Just little things."

It was a little late to tell me not to be nervous.

"Just pay attention to what I'm going to tell you, and you'll do just fine." I took a deep breath, and nodded. Looking up at him, "First lesson. You don't always have to bite. Always save that for a last resort."

"But it works." I said, following him slowly further from the group.

"Yes, it works." He agreed, turning and facing me, "It's very effective, I agree. But that's where you find yourself in trouble. That is what the humans call excessive force, and that scares them. Over-doing it, as they call it."

I waited, unsure.

"You can do some serious damage with those teeth. Think of them as a weapon. And should only be used in case every other option has been taken away." He sighed, "For example. You bit first, asked questions later. When your arms are pinned, you can break their hold. If you just learn to control your panic, and use your head."

"I can't help it."

"I know. I understand that. You're small, and they're much bigger than you. That scares anybody. With enough practice, you'll be able to control your panic, and that'll only benefit you." He paused, looking me over, "You're small. So chances are, your opponent will underestimate you. Emmett." He looked over, "Grab her."

He did so, lifting me off my feet like the cop had done. Pinning my arms to my side above my elbows. I only laughed, letting him hold me. He squeezed me a little, and that only made me laugh harder.

"Focus, please."

"Sorry." Emmett chuckled. I tried to stop laughing, and managed to bite back the next laugh.

Jasper accepted that, and stepped forward, "Okay. When you're held like this. What can you do?" I looked down. The fact that I knew Emmett wouldn't hurt me helped me concentrate better, "You're not near strong enough to break his hold, but there is something you can do. You had the right idea."

"You're pinned here." He touched my shoulders, "But here," He gestured to my legs, "You're still free. You saw how well kicking backwards worked, but that can also be dangerous. If you kick wrong, or let them know your intentions, they could hurt you. Instead of aiming higher, aim for the knees. In most humans, if you hit that, they're not going to mess around with holding onto you, or have a chance to follow you." I nodded, "Given how fast you are, you have a lot of power in those legs of yours. Use them. Don't forget about them, or kick outwards, because that's not going to do much. When you're like this, off your feet, you're vulnerable, but not near as much as you think. Sure, your options are limited, but there are so many things you can try." He looked up, "Set her down."

Emmett did so, and I fixed my shirt a little, "When you're here, when you're free, the one thing you want to focus on, is getting away. What I've noticed with you, is that you're torn. You're torn between getting away, and removing the threat, which is common. That's normal, but the one thing I want you to focus on right now, is getting away because you're no use to anybody dead."

I gulped a little. He turned me around, facing Emmett now, "Okay. This is also common for you. Facing someone like this, they grab your arm, or your neck." He looked up, nodding and Emmett cooperated. Reaching forward, he grabbed my upper arm gently, "What can you do? Without biting?"

I looked up, not sure, "Well, this arm is obviously not usable. But you still have everything else. You can pretty much do anything you wanted." He said, "There many options you can try. On a human, the stomach is a very vulnerable area. Aim here." He gestured to Emmett's middle stomach, "Any higher, you can kill the person. We want to avoid that for right now." I nodded, "The feet. Stomp as hard as you can there. Don't do it to him, because you'll hurt yourself, but on another human, that'll usually hurt them enough to release you. Again, the knees. Another thing you can try, is moving. You're still on your feet. You have mobility. They just have your arm. So. Step to the side.."

He moved me and I saw his point, "See that? Now they're off balance. Most of the time, when they're off balance, they're focused on that, and not on the hand they're grabbing you with, so it'll be easy to break their hold now. Take your other hand, and.." He took my hand, placing it on Emmett's wrist, "Hold tight, and pull forward. As hard as you can, but at the same time, move your arm away. They're still focused on their balance, so unpredictable movement will throw them off even more, and they'll usually let go long enough for you to move away. But you have to be quick about it."

I nodded, "Now." He moved me back in front of Emmett, taking his hand and placing it on my neck, "This is a spot you want to get out of as soon as you can. This is dangerous, as I know you know. So.. What do you see?"

I paused, looking up at Emmett, "He's open."

"Exactly." He said, "He has you here. Leaving himself open everywhere else. Same rules apply. Feet, knees, yes, even the groin area." I laughed a little, "Stomach, chest, neck, and face. When someone has you here, all bets are off. You're defending your life now." I nodded, "So. Normally, to break their hold, it doesn't take much. Everywhere else is still free, so a good technique to try is.."

He took my wrist and brought my hand up, "Hit here, first." He brought my hand down onto his elbow, "Usually, they'll focus on that, bending their elbow which releases the tension on your neck. Right after, use your legs. Those are still free as well." I nodded, "Knees. Knees mean they can't get up and immediately follow you. You don't want them following you, do you?"

I shook my head, "Right. Hitting here with your hand first takes their focus from whatever you might do down here next. Follow me so far?" I nodded, he nodded as well and looked around, "Now, sometimes that might not always work right away. All you've got to do there, is just keep trying. As long as you're still alive, you're still moving. Hitting wherever it'll hurt the most. When you're in this position, you want to get out of it. But again, you have to be quick about it. You can't take your time, otherwise you give him time to defend himself. Which means hurting you. Got it?" I nodded again, "My point is, Leandra, all of you can be an asset. Not just your teeth." I nodded a third time.

"Alice." He called and she came over, "You're more practiced at being human, and closer to her size. I want to see if she's learned anything."

Alice replaced Emmett with a supportive smile, "Now don't hit too hard, as she's still solid as a rock to you, but show me." I sighed and nodded.

I was obviously a quick learner. Using basic human speed and strength, she had a hard time holding onto me. I countered a lot of her grabs, getting free easier than I would have if I'd not applied what Jasper had taught me so far. I was actually having fun learning these things. I didn't know when I'd have to use it, and honestly hoped I never would, but it made me feel better.

"Good." Jasper smiled, "Very good. You're getting this fast."

"She hits pretty hard." Alice laughed.

"Okay, next lesson." Jasper continued, "Thank you, Alice, for your help." He looked down at me as she smiled, bowed and moved away, "Is I want you to practice controlling your panic. If you allow yourself to panic, you'll forget everything I'm trying to teach you. It works the same way with anger. It clouds your mind. It wipes it completely and forces you to run on instinct. Which causes the biting, and before you know it, you've gotten yourself hurt because of an impulsive decision, when that could have been easily avoided." I nodded, letting him know I understood.

"When we have more time, I'll work with you on that, too." He continued, "Luckily, I'm good with emotions."

"What do you mean?" I asked, frowning a little.

"Fear is an emotion." He told me in response, and that made it clear.

"I don't know-"

"I'll be right there." He said, "The more often you're able to work through it, the easier a time you'll have when the time comes that you need to. For now, however, I want to work with everybody else. I think it'll be good for you to watch this as well. Obviously, there are things you won't be able to do. Regardless, watch closely." I nodded, following him off to the side.

I sat on a log behind where Carlisle and Esme stood watching, watching closely as he and Emmett went at it. Out of the way, but still clearly able to see what was going on. A few times, it seemed like they would really hurt each other, but they always turned out to be fine.

It was only minutes into their own little sparring match that Edward and Bella arrived. Bella seemed surprised to see me there, but not as surprised as anyone else would have been. She didn't ask. I assumed Edward had filled her in, no doubt Charlie being busy with the search for me in town, and she'd overheard. It wasn't often that we crossed paths lately, though I knew she'd been over a lot. She'd be over when I was asleep, or in my room. Or she'd have just left when I came out.

I stood and crossed the small clearing, and stopped beside Carlisle and Esme. Esme stepped closer, and moments later, my attention was taken by movement on the other end of the clearing.

My first reaction, was shock. I didn't believe my own eyes, doubting what I saw. There was absolutely no way a wolf could get that big. Much less a pack of wolves. Then came the fear. However, before it could get to be too much, Jasper eased it. I must not have had a reason to be afraid of them. These must have been the wolves Alice mentioned earlier.

Man they were huge. Easily twice the size of any horse I'd ever seen. Alice took Bella, and Esme offered her hand to me, which I took without hesitation. She eased us a little off to the side, closer to the center of the group as Carlisle stepped forward. A few times, before Carlisle began to speak to them, the wolves' eyes landed on me. Particularly, the large black one ahead of the rest of them.

So what was this? Listening to Carlisle, this was apparently a training session. For everybody, except the humans, of course. I didn't know how the wolves were able to understand what they were hearing, but I didn't ask. I kept quiet. Carlisle eventually moved back, letting Jasper talk to the wolves next.

I continued to stay quiet, trying to understand without asking questions. After a moment or so, he and Emmett squared off again.

I couldn't watch the display the two of them put on. My eyes were on the wolves. It was the oddest thing to me, that they'd just stand there, patiently watching what was going on like it was no big deal.

"Leandra." Edward murmured, taking my attention. He gestured forward, telling me to pay attention. Telling me to ignore the huge, furry spectators. Okay. Like that was possible. I adjusted the sleeves of my jacket, sighing as I bit my lip. I couldn't help glancing over now and then, and a few of them seemed to be watching me with the same expression as I watched them. Like they couldn't figure out why I'd be so calm, watching like it was no big deal.

When I actually was able to pay attention, I was actually very entertained. Especially by Alice's turn. And before I knew it, it was over. I was actually disappointed that I didn't pay more attention.

"I wish I could climb a tree like that." I muttered, laughing quietly. Glancing over, I noticed one of the huge wolves beside Bella. I shook my head, looking down. As curious as I was, I couldn't make myself move closer.

As the group began to disperse, I knew it was over. I'd held Esme's hand through the whole thing, which only took about thirty minutes. Tops.

"You've got to teach me how to do that." I laughed, stepping up beside Alice.

"Maybe when you're older." She laughed in return.

"And less fragile." I muttered, looking at my palms, "But by then, I won't need you to teach me."

I was let back down on my feet as soon as we were through the door, and I was actually in a pretty good mood. I tried not to let the thought of the reason why they were training get to me so much. It bothered me more than I let on.

"Where am I going to be?" I asked, looking up.

"Here." Carlisle answered, "You'll wait for us here." I nodded, biting my lip. There weren't many other places I could go.

"Don't worry so much, shorty." Emmett sighed, falling onto the couch beside me, "We've got this handled."

"I know." I mumbled, "I'm going to worry anyway, though. But you already know that."

"Of course." He said, chuckling.

"I just.." I sighed, "Can't help but feel like something bad is going to happen." I leaned against him, "Not about the fight, but something else."

"It's just the stress of the situation." Carlisle assured me, "It'll pass."

"I hope you're right." I murmured, rubbing my stomach. Trying to relieve the ache of dread I had there.

This didn't feel like stress. I'd felt stress before. This felt more like a nervous sort of dread. Like knowing you had to do something you really didn't want to do, or having someone come to visit that you really didn't want to put up with. Only ten times worse than that.

"Okay, missy." Alice finally sighed, and I looked over, "Get up."

"Why?" I asked, frowning.

"I'm taking you somewhere." She answered as if it were obvious.

"But-"

"You won't be around here." She said, "Nobody is going to be looking for you where I'm taking you."

"Right now?" I asked, and she sighed, stepping forward and taking my hands. Peeling me off the couch, I laughed a little at her enthusiasm.

"You promised you'd go with me." She reminded me.

"I never promised." I said, "I just said I'd go. That offer stood that day only."

"Well, you were a little busy that day, so I couldn't take you up on it." She whined, "Come on. Please?"

"I don't know.." I said honestly, "It's safer here."

"Please?" She whined again, "Please, please?" I sighed.

"What if Esme comes along?" Alice asked, "Would you feel better?"

"A little, but-"

"Or.." She paused, "If you prefer, we can talk more about Andrew here.."

"Okay." I mumbled, starting from the room, "Let's go." My face suddenly blushing deeply. I didn't know she'd play dirty. I hadn't been prepared at all for that.

"That was low." Emmett chuckled.

To my surprise, Esme came along anyway. I did feel better with her there. There was no denying that. We stayed inside shops most of the morning. Out of the way, avoiding easily seen places. So far, we'd avoided disaster.

Luckily, it stayed pretty cloudy the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon. I didn't want to be out that long.

"Aren't you having any fun?" She asked as I sat there, eating lunch.

"I am." I said, "I'm just nervous. I don't like being out, away from the house where anybody and their dog can see me."

"Just breathe." She said, "It'll be okay." I gave her a worried look, but didn't say anything about it again, "So.. Did you at least have a nice chat last night? I know I heard some laughing up there."

I smiled just thinking about it, "Yeah. I hadn't realized how much I missed them, too."

"I did." She laughed quietly, "I wasn't listening in, so you'll have to fill us in." Alice leaned interestedly on the table.

I shrugged a little, "Just normal stuff. They wanted to know what happened, because nobody would really tell them anything. So I told them as much as I could, and they believed me. I made them promise not to tell anyone that I was home, and they agreed." I sighed, pausing, "We talked about what everyone's doing for the summer. Zack and Josh are going to California for most of it, and Andrew is going to Montana for a week in July. I guess once the summer starts, people make plans to leave the rain behind. Can't blame them, really." I paused, "Um.. Oh, I guess Jack's living in the apartments across town. Josh says he's not going with them to California, so he'll still be around."

I thought about what else we talked about, "Josh also says to be more careful, because the kids are still pissed. It's only getting worse for me in town. It's not going away, he says, they're just getting more determined."

"That's a pressing issue." Esme sighed beside me.

"I thought the party would fix that for sure." Alice murmured disappointedly.

"If I hadn't of gone missing when I did," I said, "They would have looked for me there last night." She frowned.

"Well, that's new."

"I'm just glad I decided not to leave the room." I admitted quietly.

"We'll figure out what to do, sweety." Esme murmured beside me, "Don't worry."

"And if we don't?" I asked, "I don't want to spend the next couple of years of my life looking over my shoulder. Waiting for somebody to find me."

"I'm sure it'll blow over." Alice reasoned, "The problem will solve itself once you give them enough space."

"Josh says some ninth grade kid named Aaron and a bunch of his friends have joined the mob." I sighed, "Aaron is Gene's son."

"Crap." She muttered, resting her chin in her hand. I couldn't help laughing a little at the way she said that, "Okay, so.. We just need to give it more time. Obviously, the only reason they're still riled up, is because there was another incident since you've seen them last. They'll get over it and move on."

"How can you be so sure?" I asked, "I'm pretty sure Gene's not going to forget about it. I mean, I didn't mean to hurt him. I didn't mean to hurt anybody, but.. It just happens. I can't control it. I've tried."

"Once Jazz has a chance to work with you on panicking, you will." She assured me.

"And until then?" I asked, "What do I do when the town we live in is after me?"

"Those kids won't get anywhere near you, honey." Esme assured me, and pulled me into her side.

"I'm more worried about the cops in town." I looked over at her, "Andrew says a lot of them are still pretty pissed, and are more determined than ever to catch me. His dad is too, but only because he's worried. I'm not going to hurt anybody, but he doesn't believe that. I really don't want you all to have to hide me again, because then that risks you all for the fight in three days, and I don't want you guys going into that unprepared." I looked down at my hands in front of me, "I really don't know what to do. I feel like I'm cornered."

"That's also a pressing issue." Esme nodded, agreeing, "Carlisle is trying everything he can think of, but.." She paused, probably debating whether or not to continue. After a few seconds, she did, "They're demanding civil commitment."

"What?" Alice asked, shocked, "Why haven't I heard about this?"

"What is that?" I asked, not at all comforted by Alice's reaction.

"Civil commitment, or involuntary commitment, means the court has authority to place you into a state run psychiatric facility, because it's deemed necessary due to the threat you pose to either yourself, or others. There, they'll evaluate you and make a decision on whether or not you stay." Esme answered, and she sighed, "Gene's family has been pushing for it, and unfortunately, he has many, many others on his side. Carlisle has been trying to change it, to get them to change their decision based on your past, but that only makes them more determined. If they knew where you were, they'd waste no time in taking you to Tacoma."

I looked down. This was bad. I hadn't known it had gotten that bad.

"On what grounds?" Alice asked, still clearly upset, "What reason could they possibly have to do that to a ten-year-old?"

"Containment of danger." Esme replied, "They've seen what she's capable of doing, and they will not just let it go."

"I was defending myself." I reasoned, "I don't want to go to a place like that."

"She doesn't belong there." Alice shook her head, "No. They can't take her."

"I know." Esme sighed, placing her arm around my shoulders, "We'll keep fighting it, and just hope they change their mind. Until then, we can just keep her safe." I glanced up, passed Alice, over her shoulder further inside the small sandwich shop, and spotted someone I really wish I hadn't. Jade, and her older brother. Jade's arm was still in a sling. They didn't seem like they saw me, but the longer I sat here, the closer I came to being discovered.

"I shouldn't have come." I whimpered, nodding forward. Looking backwards, Alice saw what I was talking about.

"Go." Alice whispered, "I'll pay." Esme nodded, and stood, but before I could even stand, their laugh told me they saw me.

"Well, lookie here." I listened to them come closer, looking up at Esme, "Long time no see."

"Rumor had it you were dead." Jade giggled, "Now here you are." Alice stood, turning toward them. Blocking them from getting any closer to me as Esme pulled me toward the door.

"Do we have a problem, Isaac?" Alice asked, "You stay away from my sister."

"Then keep that animal away from _my_ sister." He returned, "They really should call the pound, you know. Maybe they'd have the decency to put her down."

"Alice." Esme called, "Let's go. Leave these.. Nice people to their lunch."

"Finally." Jade's brother, Issac, said, "A polite member of your family. Good afternoon, ma'am." He said, giving her a nod.

Alice stepped back, almost audibly clenching her teeth.

"I'm sorry this has been brought on you." Isaac continued, "I really do think you're wasting your time with that one, and I know I'm not the only one." I tried to step around Esme, but she refused to allow me.

"That's your opinion." She told him politely, "But to be perfectly honest, it doesn't mean much to me."

"I'm sorry." He said, "I really am. I didn't know they adopted out such trash." Jade was in a constant giggle fit.

"We need to go." Alice grumbled, "Now." I was getting more upset the more Esme held me back.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again, Alice." Isaac smiled, looking her up and down, "And good to know that the family pet is still alive." With that, Alice spun. I saw her tension as she pushed open the door, and stepped out. Yanking me with her. Esme trailed after us after a minute with a sigh. She'd paid for us, thankfully.

"Why couldn't I hit him?" I demanded as we headed up the street, "Just one good fucking hit, and he'd shut the fuck up."

"Because that only causes more trouble." Alice sighed, holding my hand firmly in hers. Though it wasn't tight, I knew I'd never get free, "We should go back anyway. I want a word with Carlisle."

The drive home was silent. I sat fuming in the backseat, though. My thoughts loud enough as it was. Talking would have only made it harder.

I was scared now. More than before. I could definitely understand why they didn't tell me about this, but this felt like something I definitely should have had the chance to freak out over. I'd had no idea it had gotten this bad, and obviously Andrew didn't either. Otherwise he would have told me himself.

As soon as we got into the house, I carried the bags with my new clothes straight to my room. Not bothering to look up.

"Uh-oh." Jasper muttered, on his feet, "What's she upset about?" I closed the door before I could hear any response. They could fill them in. I didn't even want to go on the stupid shopping trip! I'd warned her that somebody would see me. I knew it.

I'd known it was a possibility that they'd want to send me there, but now that the threat was actually real, and confirmed, I didn't know what I was supposed to do. I didn't want to be taken to a place like that. I didn't want to go. I didn't want to be taken from my family, but I knew that if they showed up here, looking for me this time, I had to go.

I knew that they'd need their complete concentration, and if I had to go to a place like that, then I would. I would. Even though I was scared, I would if they wanted me to go. Maybe Isaac or Jade wouldn't tell anybody. Maybe they'd forget.

I could always hope.

Not only was I scared, but I felt so guilty. I'd put so much on Carlisle and on Esme. On the whole family. I'd brought them nothing but trouble, which was a part of the reason I'd go if they came for me. No matter how scared I was, I wouldn't let them hide me again.

I allowed myself to come out. I didn't know how much longer I had with them, and hiding myself away didn't make sense to me anymore. I stood beside Carlisle's chair, looking around briefly.

"I'll go." I mumbled.

"Leandra-" Alice sighed, shaking her head.

"I'll go." I repeated, "I can let them find me. They'll let you know when they do. That'll take their attention from the house, and away from you guys. If they ask, just say.. You were in Port Angeles to try and convince me to come back. They don't have to know that I've been here the whole time."

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into." Alice stressed gently, "I don't want to see you go through that."

"I'll be okay." I said, "I'm tough. It'll shut them up, and hopefully, they'll get their stupid evaluation, and let me go." The fact that Carlisle or Esme hadn't said anything yet worried me a little, "Just.. All I ask, is that you keep trying. Don't forget about me there."

"I don't think this is a good idea." Carlisle finally sighed, shaking his head and standing, "I won't let you do that."

"Carlisle, I have to." I said, "I got you all into a giant mess, and I want to fix it. I'll be okay there. I'm out of the way, and you don't have to worry about them finding me anymore. I'll already have been found, so that problem is solved. You'll have your concentration." He shook his head again, so I continued, "Let me contribute. Let me help."

"Shorty, he might be considering it, but I won't let you walk into that." Emmett stood as well.

"It's true, I don't know what to expect, but I know I'll be okay." I said, "I will. I know this will help. I want to do this." That was a blatant lie, but they didn't need to know that. I was obviously scared, but that was only to be expected.

Carlisle sighed and sat me down. Kneeling in front of me, he looked up, meeting my eyes.

"The required holding time is three days." He said, "During that time, they're going to evaluate you. Closely. We cannot visit you, or get you out of there during those three days. They'll give us no information, until they're finished with you. From what they gather during those three days, they'll make a recommendation. They'll let the court know whether they think you need to stay, or if you can leave." He paused, "If they decide you're fine, you can come home, and the case will be dropped. If they decide otherwise, however, it'll take much longer to get you out of there. They might transfer you to another facility better equipped to handle children." He was trying to change my mind, "Or they may just decide to keep you there. Depending on how dangerous they think you are."

"That doesn't sound so hard." I replied, "I can hold on for three days."

"They won't underestimate you anymore, Leandra." He stressed quietly, "They're going to treat you like the threat they believe you are, not even realizing that's what makes it worse."

"They don't play fair, Leandra." Alice murmured, and I looked to her, "You probably won't be comfortable for very long while you're there."

"I can do this." I said, shaking my head, "I know I can."

"Leandra-" She stood with a sigh.

"You're underestimating me." I told her.

"No, you're underestimating them." She replied, "I'm telling you-"

"I'll be fine." I said, "Probably relieved as all hell to see you again, but otherwise, I'll be fine. Let me do this."

"Leandra, there is no guarantee I can get you out of there right away." Carlisle stressed again, "If they decide to keep you, it takes a very lengthy process to appeal that."

"As long as you keep trying, I can hold on." I said, "This is the only way to fix mostly everything at once."

Needless to say, I hadn't convinced anyone that afternoon. I hardly moved the rest of the evening, night finally falling outside, waiting for someone to show up. Paranoia causing me to jump at the slightest sound.

To my surprise, someone did show up. Carlisle got moving before the knock even came to the door. Alerting me to the fact that someone was out there.

"It's just Andrew." Alice murmured, "He's come alone." She had a slightly bitter tone to her voice, and I knew she couldn't understand why I wanted to do this so bad. Nobody did, but I knew. I knew why I wanted to do this, and that's what mattered to me.

Carlisle led Andrew into the room, and his eyes landed on me.

"They're searching Port Angeles for you." He panted, as if he'd run the whole way here, "After that, they'll come here. Someone must have seen you, and told someone." I stood, sighing, "Dad says they don't believe your family was behind it. They still think you've been giving them the slip as much as them."

"Good." I said, looking to Carlisle, "I have to go."

"Don't do this, shorty." Emmett grumbled, shaking his head.

"Do what?" Andrew asked, looking around at the bitter tension in the room.

"I'm going to let them catch me." I replied, and he turned his eyes to me.

He was shocked, unable to speak at first, "Are you _sure_ about that? Leandra, I've heard stories about that place. That's where they take the most dangerous people."

"They probably won't have me in the middle of them." I reasoned, "At least I hope not. Common sense would tell them not to."

"Common sense isn't a job requirement there, Leandra." He replied, now extremely worried, "I don't know how they did it before, but can't they just hide you again?"

"No." I said, "I won't let them. I won't let them get into even more trouble because of me. Besides. This way, every cop in town can shut the hell up, calm down, and get off our case. The only thing left to worry about when I get out of there, is the kids and Jack. As long as I'm careful, I can avoid them."

"_If _you get out of there." Andrew spoke, and Emmett nodded vigorously, "Leandra, if you have reason enough to be sent there, chances are they'll want to keep you there."

"That's just a risk I'll have to take." I shrugged a little.

"Leandra, don't do this." Andrew plead, "I'll talk to my dad. Maybe he knows a way to keep you out of there."

"Then you'll be in trouble." I said, "For knowing where I was, and not saying anything."

"I don't care." He said evenly, "I don't care, as long as it keeps you from being sent to Tacoma."

"You're not getting it." I sighed, frustrated, "Nothing anyone says is going to change my mind. It's the only way to settle this peacefully."

"Since when are you about peace?" Andrew asked, "You've always fought before. Why stop now?"

"Well, it has to end." I replied, "I'm tired of being everybody else's problem!"

"Don't go." Andrew tried again, "If it's anyone else but my dad that finds you, you're probably in for a world of hurt."

"Then take me to him." I said, "I'll be found either way."

"Leandra, town isn't safe for you right now. It's gotten worse. Much worse. Josh wasn't kidding." He shook his head, "At least get someone to give you a ride."

"What?" I asked, frowning. I sat back down.

"After what you did to those two cops, everybody is out looking for you." He said, "They barely left me alone. Guaranteed you won't be able to run faster than those other kids. Aaron isn't playing around. Blood for blood." I looked down.

"I'll stay off the street." I suggested quietly, "I'll take the trees."

"I don't doubt that they're there too. The whole town's gone nuts." He paused, "Lately, the cerfew has been enforced, but they're all looking for you now. The cops figure the more eyes looking, the better."

"Maybe that place is safer for you, shorty." Emmett obviously hadn't anticipated how bad it would get, "I don't want to be gone when they come looking here."

"Josh said they were talking about that, too." Andrew nodded a little, "Josh has tried getting his older friends to calm everybody down, but so far, it's not working. This has gotten way out of hand. There's only so much my dad can do."

I looked to Carlisle, my eyes wider.

"Is your father home?" Carlisle asked, and Andrew sighed.

"Not right now. But he'll be back before ten. Just.." Andrew sighed, looking down, "Tell me she won't be there forever."

"Definitely not." Carlisle shook his head, "She won't be there very long." Andrew nodded and sighed, "I'll make sure of that." He looked to me, sighing. As if trying to make a very hard decision. I kept my eyes on his from my seat in the chair.

"I'll go." I offered, hoping it helped him.

All of his options were gone. He couldn't take me to my dad's. Not without the cops' attention. I'd already been seen with Esme and Alice. If I didn't turn up soon, they'd come looking. I couldn't be left here alone the day of the fight anyway. Not with the risk of either the police coming by, or someone else.

The police were getting closer and closer to finding out I wasn't in Port Angeles, cornering us further until this was the only option left. If my family wanted to be free to defend the town, even as they waited there trying to find me, and Bella, then I had to be given over. There was no other way.

If the fight hadn't of been so close, I was positive he wouldn't even be considering this. I knew this. I wouldn't either. I'd let them hide me, and I knew they'd never stop dodging the cops with me in their arms, but the fact remained that it was. It was so close, and growing ever closer, and our time to decide was running short.

It was silent in the room as Carlisle thought hard. So hard. Trying to find some other way around this, but I knew he wouldn't. I knew that this had to be done. For the sake of everybody else, especially Edward and Bella, and the sake of the entire family's welfare, I had to be given up. And that was that.

"Andrew." Carlisle finally sighed, "Do you know your father's phone number?"

**A/N: Weee. This took forever. Okay, now it's time for the:**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I have to stress this. Please. If you're looking for self defense lessons, don't rely on what I have written here. Every situation is different, and often times, circumstances are much different. I would highly recommend taking a class. This isn't the place to learn it. I decided to put this at the _bottom_ of the chapter, so I didn't spoil anything.**

**Okay. Important note over. So. I mentioned a major twist coming up. It's not too huge, but here it is. I apologize for this taking so long. RL issues have been demanding my attention. That, and I fell asleep lol  
THANK YOU! To my reviewers, as always, you're all gorgeous and wonderfully fantastic.  
I was a bit hesitant to release this, with such a big change, so if you'd be so kind as to let me know whether or not I completely f***ked this up, it'd be much appreciated. (:  
Aaand.. Until chapter nine. Adios. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

I lowered myself in the backseat. Why? I didn't know. Afraid that somehow, maybe someone would see me. The streetlights hardly making it through the dark tint on Carlisle's car, I doubted that could happen, but I couldn't help it.

Andrew stared out the window on the other side of the backseat. I looked over at him, unable to really see his expression. Somehow, though, I knew he wanted to cry. I could tell. Maybe because I did too. I shook my head a little, turning my own gaze out my window.

This decision wasn't an easy one, and it hurt a lot of people I cared about, but the thought of what would happen if I didn't do it hurt even more to consider.

The hugs goodbye, not knowing when I'd see them again made it really hard to let go.

Carlisle wasn't allowed to drive me to Tacoma himself. Richard would be the one to do it. I'd have to say goodbye to him here. In the middle of the town that hated me, that was forcing me out because they didn't want to understand me. They didn't want to try, as much as I didn't want to try.

As much as I scared myself, I could only imagine what kind of fear it must take to want to force somebody to leave their family behind.

Facing an unknown future, I tried to hold in my tears. I had to believe it'd only be three days. Three long, miserable days until I'd see my family again. I had to believe I'd see them again soon, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to force myself from the car.

We sat out front of Andrew's house, waiting for his dad to get home. Safe inside the car, it was silent. Nobody, none of the three of us said anything. I had to take a few deep breaths, trying to breathe around the knot of emotion in my throat, and I looked over at Andrew. Who still had yet to look at me.

"It's going to be okay, you know." I forced myself to murmur, and he finally looked at me. The look in his eyes was almost enough to make me lose control as well, "I'll be okay. I'll be back before you know it."

"Yeah. But what happens when you're not?" He asked, and I clearly heard how thick his voice was, "Then what will I do? I know it's selfish, but.. God, Leandra. I don't know what to do without you. You've always been there." He turned, and I clearly saw the handful of tears fall from his eyes, "Always. Even when you weren't, I still knew you were there."

I hadn't realized before, as I was realizing now, just how strong I must have seemed to everybody else.

"It seems so.. Wrong. So completely weird to me that you're just.. Giving up like this." He continued, "I know you have your reasons, and I agree that you'll probably be safer there, but it's hard to see you doing this."

"I know." I said, "I know how weird this is, but you have to trust me. This is the only way. My only option." He saw me as strong. That's what I had to be. Even if hearing him talk like this was killing me inside. It hurt me so much, so very much to hear him saying these words. Like I was never going to see him again. I had to hold it in. I couldn't be scared when he was already so scared. I scooted over in the backseat, closer to him.

It surprised me a few minutes later, when Carlisle suddenly stood from the car, closing the door behind him. Andrew and I both turned, looking out the back window at the small but large group coming up the street.

I say large, because these boys were older than I was. Eighth, ninth, even tenth grade boys it looked like, four around two. Andrew laughed a little beside me, sniffling quietly.

"Don't worry." He said, "That's just Josh's group. My dad must have called their dad, and told them what's going on." The group stopped outside the car on the sidewalk, talking to Carlisle. Hesitantly, I climbed out as well, Andrew quickly following.

Josh wasted no time in hugging me tightly.

"I can't believe you're going." He told me, shaking his head, "You'll be okay. You have to be." I appreciated his strength. Especially in a time like now. I nodded, giving him a tighter squeeze before I pulled back enough to hug Zack next.

It was after I pulled back from him, that Josh decided to introduce me to his group.

"Leandra," He said, "This is Nate, Kevin, Lucas, and Dylan." He pointed them out in order, "Nate and Dylan are brothers. They go to the high school. Nate is a sophomore, almost a junior, and Dylan will be a senior next year. They heard about the crap going on around town, and have taken a few down in their time because of the things they were saying." I smiled a little, appreciating it, "Lucas is their cousin. He goes to the middle school now, but he starts the high school next year. Kevin is a good friend of mine, and he's in the same grade as me. He's how I met all these guys, because Lucas lives across the street from him."

"Nice to meet you guys." I murmured, hesitantly shaking their hands, "Really. I appreciate it."

"You don't seem so weird." Kevin told me, "I knew what those others were saying had to be a lie."

"Of course it was a lie, bonehead. Geez, you have to bring that up right now? Any friend of Josh's, is a friend of mine." Dylan muttered, giving me a smile, "He doesn't tolerate less than top quality individuals." I stepped over into Carlisle's side, "It really sucks what's going on. I'm really sorry."

"Me too." I mumbled, looking down.

"But hey." Nate spoke, "Don't worry. I personally like your family. I have no problems with you guys. So while you're gone, you'll have us putting down some of those mad dogs around town. We'll handle it." I couldn't help giving him a wider smile.

"Be careful." I said, "Really. Some of those guys are tough." Dylan and Nate both snorted at the same time.

"Please." Nate chuckled, "You're meaning Aaron and Isaac?" I nodded a little, "Missy, I'll have you know they tuck tail and run at the sight of us." The group laughed, and I couldn't help doing so as well. Just a little, "While they're out looking for you, we're out looking for them. We just haven't caught those slippery little bastards yet. Please pardon my language. We will, though. Don't you worry about that."

"We're getting our own numbers." Dylan nodded, "Now that we've met you personally, it'll be much easier to do that. You wouldn't believe some of the things people have been saying."

We all looked toward his car as Richard pulled into the driveway. They all gave me a sad smile, wishing me luck. The oldest ones even made it a point to specifically introduce themselves to Carlisle, which impressed me.

"Don't worry about a thing, sir." Dylan said, giving him a nod, "We'll sort this town out. All we ask for is a little time. It'll be safe for her soon."

"That's very much appreciated." Carlisle replied quietly, "Thank you."

"It's not a problem." Nate answered, "We grew up here, so it really bothers us to see everyone getting their hackles up over such a nice kid. It's not fair, it's not right, and we'll set them straight."

"It was very nice to meet you finally, Leandra." Dylan told me, "I just want you to know that you do have others on your side. Not just us. Just remember. As their numbers grow, so do yours. You'll see a difference." He gave me a confident smile.

"Thank you." I murmured honestly, "All of you."

"Right." Nate sighed, looking behind us as Richard climbed out of his car with a heavy sigh, "We'll let you get to it, then. Take care, kid. We're rooting for you." I gave him a sad, grateful smile, glancing back as well.

"I'll catch up with you guys in a little bit." Josh told them and they all nodded, Lucas patted his back as they turned, heading away. Back up the street.

Richard came to our side. A thick folder in one hand, his keys in the other.

"Okay." He sighed, "Uh.. Let's go inside. There are some things I need you to sign." We were all herded into the house, and sat silently as Carlisle went over the paperwork with Richard. Who, throughout the entire process, had the tone and expression of pure dread. He hated what he was doing. I could see that, but it didn't make me like him any more.

Sad glances passed between the four of us in the living room as Richard and Carlisle went over the paperwork in the bright dining room. Soft muttered explanations made sure I didn't hear him.

"This sucks." Josh finally muttered, standing from his place on the couch, "You shouldn't have to go."

"It's the only way." I shook my head, "Like I told Andrew-"

"I know it's the only way." He replied, "But it _shouldn't_ be. Geez. You bite a person, and they act like you killed them."

"She tried to." Zack muttered, "That's the problem." Josh gave him a look.

"Shut up." Josh grumbled to him, and he looked down.

"Sorry." Zack shrugged.

"No." I said, "He's right. I shouldn't have done it, but I did do it."

"This isn't your fault." Andrew told me from the chair, "Not at all. They're treating you like a criminal, when it's them that should be in trouble. It's not fair."

"Life isn't fair." I murmured, looking down at my hands.

Nobody said anything else for a bit, and eventually, Josh sat back down on the floor. It was quiet. Unusually quiet for all of us being in the same room together. Normally, someone said something to fill the silence, but this was different. I was glad both Zack and Josh decided to stay with me while I waited.

I knew I was going to cry, but I kept telling myself. Over and over, that it was only three days. It had to be only three days.

I closed my eyes in despair as I listened to Richard stand in the dining room, stacking papers. I knew this was it, but I couldn't make myself stand. I only hesitantly stood when both Carlisle and Richard stood beside the couch, looking down at me.

I looked to Josh who forced himself to his feet. I hugged him first, but this one was a goodbye hug, so it lasted awhile.

"Take care of Andrew. Keep him out of trouble." I requested quietly, "I'm leaving you in charge."

"Yeah." He replied, "Don't worry." I pulled back, forced a very fake smile, and he did the same. Zack was next, who gave me a kiss on my cheek, then I turned to Andrew. Who hadn't stood yet. He was having a really hard time with this, and I could see that. I sighed and kneeled on the floor in front of him, looking up at his eyes on the floor.

"I'll be back, okay?" I forced out, "Stay out of trouble." He reached his hand out and took mine, pressing our palms together for just a second before lacing his fingers through mine. He gave me a look that broke my heart, because I knew his was breaking as well. I could see it once his eyes met mine. I bit back a sob, sighed and hugged him. He returned the hug tightly.

"I hate this." He murmured into my shoulder.

"I know." Was all I said in response. This hug lasted for minutes, and when we finally had to pull back, it almost physically hurt. I forced myself to stand, but he stayed seated. I looked back at Josh, "Stay with him. Please. At least until Richard gets back."

"You got it." He muttered, nodding. His arms crossed over his chest, and though he didn't look up at me, I clearly heard him sniffle. Though I found that slightly amusing, no smile came to my face. I could see how much this bothered the two of them as well. I had to hold in my own sadness. At least, until the very next goodbye. The one I knew I had to do before leaving with Richard. I followed Richard outside, Carlisle following close behind me.

We stood on the dark porch, letting Richard make his way to his car.

I wasn't going to make it through this without crying. I knew that immediately. I stepped forward, and hugged Carlisle as tight as I could, which he returned. I fought, but gave up as the first three tears tumbled down my cheeks. Quickly following that defeat, was a round of sobs that wouldn't be contained.

Saying goodbye to the three people inside the house hurt. It did. But this just hurt too much. The kind of pain that tears at you, leaves you bleeding for days.

"I know." He sighed, and eventually lifted me, "I know. You'll be home soon." His quiet voice did nothing to soothe the pain I felt now, or the fear building in my stomach. My cries only intensified, and he held me tighter in response.

I couldn't make myself say the words. The parting words that meant he wouldn't be beside me. I couldn't say anything for several minutes.

"I love you." I sobbed when I could speak.

"I love you too, Leandra." He told me gently, and I pulled back so I could see him, "I _will_ see you soon. Just stay strong, okay?"

"I'll try." I sobbed in a whisper, nodding a little.

"Remember." He murmured, "We're right here waiting. Impatiently."

"Stay safe." I told him, "Please."

"Don't worry about me. Or anybody else but you. We'll survive. I promise you." I nodded again, taking a deep breath, "No matter what you did, or what you ever do, we'll always be here." It was like he knew what to say. What words I'll need to hear to make it through this goodbye, and the next three days.

"Always." I whimpered, hugging him again.

"Always." He repeated, returning my hug. I took a deep, very deep breath and held it. Fighting back more sobs as I held my breath before I let it out shakily.

I was able to hold myself together until the interstate. Richard even let me sit up front, though he wasn't supposed to. I bawled half way there, and it was amazing he was able to keep going.

We were met out front of a large, very large brick building by a very nice looking man, but I knew better than to buy that. Two workers were beside him, and I knew they knew how to properly restrain someone like me, so fighting would be out of the question. I hated him already. I hated all of them already. I didn't want to be here. I wanted to go home, but I knew I had to be here.

"I've heard some not so flattering things about you, miss Leandra." He told me, and I chose to stay quiet. He chuckled, looking to Richard, "We've got her from here. Don't worry about her."

"Of course." Richard muttered, "You'll be alright here, Leandra." They went to take my arm, and he finally moved. Losing his cool composure, "Wait. Just a second. Please." They didn't seem to mind, stepping back a little as he kneeled in front of me. Suddenly hugging me tight.

"I'm so sorry." He told me, "I really didn't expect this to happen." And I believed him. I knew what it was like to have a situation get away. I understood what it was like to have something taken out of your hands. So I returned the hug.

"I know." I told him, "I know you didn't mean for this to happen." This goodbye wasn't near as hard as it had been with Carlisle, or any of my other family, but it was still hard in its own way. It was quiet out tonight, only crickets to fill the silence. He was the one I could admit this to, "I'm scared."

"You'll be okay, honey." He murmured again, "I know you will. So.." He pulled back, "I'll see you in three days, right?"

"Right." I whimpered through my tears.

I looked back at him as my arm was taken lightly and I was finally pulled away from him. I didn't want to be here. I was getting more and more scared, and by the time I was tugged toward the entrance, I'd started to openly cry once more. Soon, I couldn't see him anymore, and I was on my own. I felt so impossibly alone as the door was closed behind me, and I was led through a very long, very bright hallway. For it being late at night, I sure couldn't tell.

My heart pounded quickly in my fear as I looked around. It felt wrong to me. It felt wrong to be here, and I almost resisted. Slowing my pace just a bit, but I was just tugged along, so I knew I wouldn't get anywhere by resisting.

We rounded a corner and met a group of four elevators. Choosing one, I was led inside, and we went up. To the fourth of the ten floors.

Thankfully, they had a whole section of the hospital for kids. It was small. Just a hallway with an office just beside the elevators. I was glad that they didn't toss me in the middle of everyone like I half feared they would.

When I first got there, I was handed off to someone else, and the nice doctor left. This was a woman, a nurse, and she wasn't near as nice as he was. Pissy was the only real word to describe her. She seemed bored as she asked for my information inside the room behind the office. It looked like an exam room, but it was very small. I stayed silent, refusing to speak.

Eventually, she gave up, and decided just to look it up on the computer while I sat there.

"I see.." She muttered to herself, "You're one of those." It bothered me that she sat there looking at my information. I had no idea why.

Several more minutes of her silent scribbling later, she suddenly turned with a sigh. Standing from her chair, she stepped up to a cabinet in the corner of the tiny room, and pulled the door open. Pulling out a pair of pajamas, she tossed them at me. I caught them instinctively, looking down at the thick, dark blue fabric in my hands.

"Put those on, and come out when you're done." She left the room, and closed the door behind her. I sat there, debating. Would they make me change my clothes eventually? Probably. So I decided to do it myself, just so they wouldn't have to force me. I found these pajamas were very large on me. I had to roll the sleeves and pant-legs a few times to find them usable. I stepped out with my clothes balled in my arms.

Taking my clothes from my arms, she tossed them into a basket, and handed me a small cup with one simple little pill in it in return. I frowned up at her, and she rolled her eyes. I wasn't taking this thing.

"It's that, or you can take it through syringe. It's up to you, sweetcheeks. I haven't got all night to fight with you." She'd obviously seen it all and was having none of it. I continued to hesitate, unsure.

"Okay." She sighed and turned to a tray.

"What is it?" I asked, and she paused.

"She does speak." She grumbled, "It's to help you ease into being here. Trust me. I know you're scared, but you take that, and you'll calm right down." I didn't think that sounded so bad, so I sighed and swallowed it.

Boy, was I wrong. I was very wrong. Which I discovered about ten minutes later.

I didn't even see it coming. The only warning I got was suddenly feeling very dizzy. The nurse had to actually take my arm and steer me up the hallway. I couldn't tell if I was walking, or if she was dragging me. I would have been afraid, if I could have felt anything.

"Guess it's working now, isn't it?" She laughed, but it sounded like she was far away. It was this way that I first saw my room. It had two beds in it, but nobody else was in there. I was taken to the furthest twin sized bed from the door and she gently eased me down. Making sure I was at least on it before she let me go.

The dizziness was overwhelming now, and I wanted to close my eyes, but I knew as soon as I did, I'd be out cold. She was nice enough to roll me onto my back before she left, which unfortunately made the dizziness worse.

The last thing I remembered was her turning off the light and shutting the heavy door behind her. My eyes closed without me deciding to, and I was gone.

I don't know how long I slept, but I woke to being carried somewhere. I wouldn't have been able to walk if I could have even gotten down out of this guy's arms. My head continued to spin, and the most movement I could do was turn my head. Looking around.

Across the hallway from the office I'd first stopped in, behind a heavy door, and a wall with a large, thick, double paned window, was a small lounge type room. I hadn't looked around the night before, so this was the first time I was seeing this. Daylight poured in through the large, high windows. Grates over them that I was sure were attached to the building.

A TV was on, playing some stupid animated movie that none of the room's occupants watched. They all watched me now, mostly surprised at seeing me. There were only about four or five in the room, and I could see instantly that I was younger than all of them.

I couldn't look for very long, as whoever carried me continued on by, headed straight into the elevators. From there, we headed up two more floors, and a nurse led us into an office of sorts. A large window behind a desk was what instantly took my attention. It was open a little, letting in a small breeze. On the adjoining wall, was a very large framed poster of a lake. Some stupid inspirational quote below the picture that I didn't care enough to read. The longer I was awake, the more I could pay attention to, but it still wasn't a lot yet.

I recognized the nice looking guy from the night before as I was seated in a oversized chair across the desk from him.

"Good afternoon, Leandra." He smiled, and I looked to him, hardly able to focus on him for very long, "Just as a precaution, I've asked Will there to stay for this little session. I hope that's alright." I turned my head slowly and looked back at the guy that had carried me here. He must have worked here. There to protect the doctors from people like me.

"Good." He continued as if I'd answered him, "Leandra, my name is Dr. Reed, and we'll be spending a lot of time together over the next few days." Super. I couldn't make myself respond. Still looking around, dazed.

"I know you're still pretty out of it, so I'm just going to go over a few things with you. You shouldn't be in here with me longer than a couple of hours." Hours? Just the thought of that made me want to cry. I just wanted to sleep.

For the next thirty minutes, all I did was stare at the clock on the wall while he asked me some things. Asking me why I thought I was there, what happened between the cops and I, and why I refused to talk to him. I never said a word.

His chuckling, however, caught my attention.

"I'm sorry." He said, "It's just amusing to me how stubborn my patients can be. I haven't given up on anyone yet, though, so don't worry about that. This just means you get to stay here longer." I glared, "Until I get what I need from you, I can't be comfortable giving any recommendations. And it's that recommendation, Leandra, that they're waiting for. Look." He sighed, leaning on the desk, "I don't like seeing kids your age come through here. The faster you cooperate with me, the faster you can leave."

I was feeling sick. Very sick, and definitely not in the best of moods. Definitely not in the mood for cooperating. Even if it did mean going home, now wasn't the time to press me. He didn't seem to understand that.

Half an hour more, and he was beginning to get irritated, but he hardly showed it.

"I will keep trying for another hour." He told me quietly, "After that, you'll be allowed to go back to your room, and we'll try again tomorrow. That means an extra day you're here. If tomorrow you choose not to cooperate, we'll try again the next day. So on, and so forth, until I get what I need. How many extra days you're here is entirely up to you." He paused, "I'm not here to play games with you, Leandra. I want you to understand that. If you don't want to speak, that's fine. I don't mind, and I won't pressure you. Just please don't say I didn't warn you when you wonder why you haven't gone home yet."

This had just become a battle of stubbornness, and by the time the next hour came and went, all he did was sigh and close the folder on his desk. I knew better than to believe he was giving up, though. Scribbling on a pad, he tore the page off and held it out for Will to take.

"I'm increasing your dose." He murmured, standing as Will attempted to lift me from the chair. I shook Will's hands off me, glaring back at him as I slowly walked toward the door on my own. It was a feat, walking on my own, as I still felt like at any second I'd hit the floor, "You're still too hostile. Maybe an increase in milligrams will help calm you down. Let's hope our session tomorrow goes better, Leandra." I couldn't help but wonder. If what they gave me last night was that strong, what would taking more do to me?

I knew they were serious about the syringe, the needle with the liquid form of the medication ready to be injected into my blood, yet I chose not to take the two pills I was handed. I didn't throw them or anything, I just sat there. Holding the little cup in my hand. I wasn't going to help them drug me.

I didn't bother to resist, barely managing to hold myself back from kicking Will in the stomach as he stood there, pinning my arm to the table in front of me. The skin over the vein in my right arm was wiped thoroughly with an alcohol swab, and I could only watch as she did what she did, wincing a little at the slight sting.

Before she'd even finished pressing the liquid in, I felt the effects. I laid my head on the table. Afraid that if I didn't, I'd fall forward and hurt myself, which was what would have happened.

"And there she goes." The nurse, the same lady I'd first met with the night before, muttered. Watching her pull her hand away was the last thing I remembered.

It was obvious that the liquid version of this medication was a lot stronger than the pill version. It had to be.

I knew time was passing. Somewhere in my unconscious mind, I knew hours or maybe even days had already passed, and I vaguely remembered seeing Dr. Reed again. Him trying to get me to talk, to open up to him, but I don't think I did because I kept seeing him. More than once, I was given the same injection, and I didn't have it in me to fight getting it. Each time I was given it, I thought it was only the second time I was getting it. It was the oddest feeling. Being awake, but not. Fast asleep, but I knew I was awake. Losing track of how many times I was stabbed in the arm with that damn stuff.

I partly remembered how dizzy and weak I constantly was, how my stomach ached so badly I thought I was dying. Then I'd just forget about it, or fall asleep. I wasn't sure which. More time had passed, but somehow, I couldn't make myself care. There were no thoughts in my head. I couldn't think for more than a few seconds at a time before that even became impossible when someone would stab me again. And I'd take it, just to get back to trying to think, but that chance never came. I was right back out again.

I saw more of Dr. Reed, that being one of the couple of things that stood out, and this time I knew I had to be talking to him. Because he'd ask me something, stay quiet, and he'd ask another thing. Given another injection, and I was gone again. I didn't even know what it was he was asking me.

It became regular. A numbing routine. I never remembered seeing anyone else but Dr. Reed, or the nurse. I didn't remember speaking, but I knew I had to be. I just knew that I was 'there' again, in that room, and that soon, I wouldn't be anymore. I didn't remember moving, or walking on my own. I didn't even remember being moved. I didn't remember eating anything, or drinking anything. I didn't remember my name, or where I was, or where I'd come from.

I didn't know what I was doing, or what I was going through, or being put through. I didn't know what I was saying, what I was being asked, or if I was any closer to going home. Wherever that was.

Days passed within minutes to me now, daylight then it was gone, the same bed, the same injection, and the same doctor. The same, numbing routine, the same pain in my stomach, then the same nothing. Over and over and over. It never stopped. Consciousness and unconsciousness soon began to blur.

I soon couldn't tell if I was dreaming Dr. Reed or not. I couldn't tell if I was dreaming it being daylight or not. I couldn't tell if I was dreaming, or if I was awake. I couldn't tell if I actually felt my stomach pain, or my dizziness, or if it was just made up. The part of my mind that could normally tell the difference was just gone. Turned off, as if I no longer needed it.

Was I really there? Or was I somewhere else? Was I alive? Was I breathing? I couldn't tell anymore. Was I only imagining how horrible I constantly felt? How sick I was? Was I only dreaming how bad my head hurt? I must have been, because it faded when I'd wake up. Or fall asleep. I didn't know which was which.

I didn't hear anything for what felt like hours. Normally by now, I'd see Dr. Reed again. My mind forced to anticipate the normal routine, but that never came. Nothing but nothing for the longest, most peaceful time.

Then, I took a breath. Something so simple shouldn't have felt so strange to me, but it was. I felt fresh air on my skin, breathing it in, and it felt nice. Even though it felt cold. Like I was wet, but I didn't remember taking a shower. I remembered it felt nice, but I couldn't make myself respond to it. I only knew as soon as I did, I'd be given another injection. This was a test. I knew it was.

Crickets. I imagined crickets again, like the night I came here.

"You've got to be kidding me." I dreamed that voice. Whoever it was was mad, but he was a dream, so I didn't bother remembering. I was turned around and moved. Settled somewhere else. The movement made my head spin violently, and the nausea started up again, along with the pain.

"Twelve hours at the most." Someone else said, "She'll need another dose before seven in the morning. It's highly recommended that she keep taking this medication, with how disturbed she is."

"She's not disturbed." The same angry dreamed-up voice growled, closer to me now, "The state of her is disturbing!"

"What medication were you giving her?" A different, calmer voice, but I could hear the anger in his tone.

"It's in the report with her discharge papers." Was the only bored response given. I was moved, but I couldn't respond to it. Then, the nothing came back. I accepted it willingly, needing a relief from the nausea.

I was suddenly warm, and it felt nice too. I vaguely felt the blanket, soft and warm, wrapped around me. I was dreaming this. I had to be.

"Get down here!" I was dreaming this voice again. The same voice as before. More angry than before. Seconds passed, and I tried to go back to sleep, but I couldn't before there was another shout.

"This is the last time we let her do anything for us!" I was moved again, until I wasn't. Settled onto a flat, soft surface.

"Calm down, Emmett." A different voice, "Shouting isn't going to help her."

This was a strange dream. I wished it would change already. Quiet ruffling of papers, and a sigh, "That is way too high of a dosage for something as strong as this. That's too high of a dosage for an adult. It's a miracle she's still breathing."

"She barely is." This next dream voice was very upset.

"She's alright." This voice was directly beside me now, trying to calm the rest of the voices in my head down, "She's just very heavily medicated. Sleeping." I vaguely felt the pressure on the inside of my wrist, "Though I do wish her heart rate and temperature were a little higher." Oh. I was cold.

"Whatever it is, she's not taking that shit anymore."

This time, I didn't stop hearing them for quite awhile. I wasn't given the nice, painless sleep again for quite some time, though I did leave my eyes closed. I continued to hear them talking back and forth. I wasn't moved again, thankfully. I think I might have snoozed a little, because it was quiet for the longest time. Time passed. How much, I wasn't sure. Gaps in their now quiet conversation made me think I somehow did manage to sleep. I was beginning to be able to tell the difference again.

"I can't believe they've kept her this way for a week." A different, upset woman's voice. Beside my head.

"I can." I'd heard this one before, "I'm just glad we got her out of there when we did. She's so pale."

Eventually, the annoyance got to be too much, and I had to see who was talking around me. I flinched at how bright the room was, whimpering weakly once I tried to open my eyes. I was suddenly surrounded, I noticed as I tried to open them again. Forcing myself back to reality so suddenly was painful.

"Ow." I mumbled. I felt myself frown, but it felt weird. Like it wasn't me doing it.

The numbed area of my brain had woken up obviously, because this time, when I opened my eyes, I could recognize things. I was at home. Weak and shaky, but I was home. Safe. I groaned quietly, my head pounding violently in protest of me opening my eyes. By the time I opened my eyes for longer than a split second, Carlisle was there. Carefully taking my pulse as he sat beside me.

I was in the living room. On the couch and being watched. Closely.

"How did I get here?" I mumbled, my voice hardly making a sound. It took me a few tries to say that. Like my tongue didn't want to work.

"We were finally able to get you released." That was news to me. I couldn't remember trying to wake up before.

"And.." I mumbled, "Where was I before?"

He paused, searching my eyes, "Leandra, how much do you remember?" I looked down in thought. I found most of it there, the small glimpses of my routine, but the more I tried to recall a specific event, it was gone. It was weird, to say the least, "Leandra?"

"I can't." I replied, "I mean.. I do remember, but I can't.. Remember." He sighed.

"What can you tell me? Anything in particular?" I frowned in confusion, "Do you know who I am?"

"Yeah." I mumbled immediately, "That I remember." He sighed again, seemingly relieved, "Carlisle. I remember you. And Esme, and Emmett, and Rose.. I remember everybody. I just.. Don't remember much except.. Wait.. A week?" I was having trouble, shaking my head. He offered me a glass of water, and I accepted it gratefully. Sitting up with some effort and a lot of help from Emmett behind me, and gently grasping the glass. He kept his hand there, in case I dropped it.

"You're far more responsive this time, which is very promising." He commented as I sipped the water, "Much more responsive than the last three times."

"You said.. Three times?" I asked quietly.

"You've been in and out of consciousness all night. As more of the medication wore off, you started to come around." He answered, and I nodded a little. Sighing and pressing my palm to my forehead as that little movement made my head spin.

"How am I still tired?" I asked, my voice hardly above a whisper.

"You're still trying to shake off the medication. Take your time. By putting you through, what they call intensive therapy, they managed to throw you off." He explained, "I've never seen or heard anything like that, but to them, apparently it worked."

"Dr. Reed.." I frowned, "I saw him a lot.. I think."

"You did." He nodded, "Every morning, and every evening you would see him. They kept you heavily medicated the entire week you were there, nearly to the point of unconsciousness, often beyond it, and repeatedly asked you a series of questions. They found you far more cooperative that way."

"I remember that.." I mumbled, "I think. I can't be sure.."

"Just take your time, shorty." Emmett reminded me, "You won't be going back there."

"What they did was cruel, highly unnecessary, and they _will_ be facing a massive malpractice suit." I took a deep breath, which felt good to do.

"That's not very nice." I mumbled. I had to set the glass down. Holding it was getting too hard to do. In doing so, I caught sight of my other arm, and the dark bruising there. Not the one they kept giving me injections in, but the other. On the inside of my elbow, right over the vein there. I looked curiously at Carlisle.

"They had to feed you through IV." He answered before I could ask, "You lost five pounds while you were there. Weight you really couldn't afford to lose."

"Oh." Was all I said. I didn't know what else to say to that.

"Are you willing to try to eat something?" Carlisle asked, "The medication should wear of easier if you had something on your stomach."

"Yeah." I said, "Just one request."

"What do you need?"

"To walk around. Or just stand." I replied, "Sitting around.. I need to move.."

"Not too much." He agreed, "I don't want you to overdo it." He stood, though and I nodded, scooting over. He helped me off the couch, and at first, my legs couldn't hold me. He held me up, though, until I got the hang of standing again. I shook, feeling more weak than I ever had before. I knew if he let me go, I'd fall, but I tried. I held onto his arms as tight as I could, but his hands were what supported me.

"This shouldn't be so hard to do." I whimpered, feeling like I'd run a mile. I looked down at my feet, and the sight of them on the floor was weird to me. I hadn't seen them on the floor in what felt like so long.

"I agree." He replied, "It shouldn't. Sit back down. We'll try again after you've eaten." I sighed, but agreed. Sitting back down to catch my breath, "I'll be right back." I nodded and he turned, Esme following him quickly as he walked from the room.

I felt the others' eyes on me, but I couldn't make myself care. I was still so lost. Confused. A week of my life was missing, and I had no idea where it'd gone.

"Please.." I mumbled, "Tell me I don't have to be given that stuff anymore."

I looked over as Alice was suddenly on the couch beside me, pulling me to her.

"Never." She told me, "Please. Don't ever do that to me again."

"Or me." Emmett said, and I looked to him, "That was the hardest thing I've ever, _ever_ had to see."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"To see Carlisle handed this.. Limp little thing where you should have been." He answered, the stress still present in his voice.

"Oh.." I sighed, "So that was you. I thought I imagined that."

"Honestly, shorty. If I didn't hear your heartbeat, I would have sworn you were dead." He stressed, "You had no life in you whatsoever."

"I didn't know it was that bad." I looked down, "I couldn't tell what was real anymore. I still can't figure out what parts of all of that were real. It's like.. Trying to see something through a whole bunch of heavy fog. You know something is there, but the more you try to look at it, the more you can't see it."

I closed my eyes, laying my head against Alice's shoulder with a sigh. She reached up, smoothing my hair comfortingly.

"Sounds, emotions, even how I felt.." I mumbled, "They didn't mean anything there. I couldn't tell the difference between what was real, and what wasn't. And I didn't even have it in me to try. Everything is all so mixed up, I don't know where to start untangling it. I'd see things, but I wouldn't see them. I'd hear things, but I wouldn't hear them. I couldn't tell how long I'd been there. I couldn't think, I couldn't move, I couldn't even feel anything." I was obviously getting the hang of talking again, even if it was quiet. My voice shook weakly, but it wasn't too bad.

"Don't try to remember." Alice murmured, "Just know that you're safe now. You never have to go back. They got their recommendation."

"Obviously it wasn't to keep me." I sighed, wishing I could sleep again, but I was way too hungry for that.

"No." She sighed, "Thankfully."

"It took him a week?" I asked, confused.

"Well, he'd have good days, where he'd get a response from you, and bad days, where you wouldn't come around for anything." Alice replied quietly, "He obviously didn't get the hint that the medication was too strong. Either he didn't, or he did, and just didn't care. I think Carlisle constantly pressuring him was what finally made him decide to give up and send you home."

I knew this would take awhile for me to get over. I hated the way I felt, and hoped it would pass soon. It eased quite a bit, actually, once I ate something. I couldn't eat very much, but it was enough.

Taking Alice's advice, I stopped trying to remember what happened. Doing so made it easier to be awake, but part of my mind couldn't let it go. It was the oddest feeling in the world not knowing what happened to you for an entire week.

The pounding in my head eased as well, and my stomach settled down. Was it really the medication, then, that had made me feel that way? Or had I just been starving to death? I couldn't tell. I hadn't asked yet about what happened during the fight. I found I didn't want to know. Everybody was safe, and fine, and that was what mattered to me. Nothing else really mattered.

I went to sleep several times that day on my own. Without being forced to sleep, which somehow made that sleep more restful. There was only one time in my life when I loved being home as much as I did that day, and that was several months ago.

Hopefully this time, I could stay.

**A/N: If there are any mistakes in this, I apologize.  
Next chapter will be the last, and then we can move on to First Light Second Chances.** **Weee. Expect changes in that one as well. I just don't know what they are yet. My mind isn't there yet lol  
As always, my reviewers are the best things since sliced bread and Pepsi. (:  
I hope you enjoyed chapter nine, and expect chapter ten, hopefully, around this time tomorrow night. (:**


	10. Chapter 10

**IMPORTANT NOTE!:**** THIS CHAPTER IS VIOLENT! If you have issues with adult oriented violence, proceed with caution! It's chapters like this that make the rating. Again, proceed with caution! Don't say I didn't warn you!  
**

**Chapter Ten**

I glanced back at the car horn impatiently being pressed over in the drive.

"Mike, you touch that horn one more time," Heather shouted beside him, "I'll personally make your life hell."

"You already _do_, woman!" I knew he wasn't serious.

"Ten minutes isn't going to kill you. Especially when it's for the happiness of your boys, and _especially _when the way you drive is going to put us there an hour early anyway, so chill the fuck out!"

"You know I want to get to Portland sometime this year!"

"This trip is going to be so fun." Josh grinned, Zack and I desperately trying to stop snorting. Andrew looked back, concerned at the squabbling.

"She seems a little moody." I pointed out quietly.

"She's always moody when we go to California." Josh waved his hand, "I think she just hates the long drive."

It was a little sad. I felt like I'd just gotten back, and now they had to leave. Their summer trip to California would keep them away for most of it. The four of us stood outside of their house three days later, bidding them goodbye. They'd already put off the trip for two days, waiting for me to be well enough to come and see the boys before they left.

I knew someone in my family was nearby, keeping an eye on me. Until things settled more in town, I knew that's the way it'd be for some time.

"Are you _sure_ you can't take Jack along and drown him on the way back?" I asked once I'd stopped laughing, whining a little, "Please, please, please?"

"I would," Josh said, "But my dad might be a little mad."

"Tell them I did it." I shrugged, "Somehow."

"I _don't_ think they'll believe me." He laughed, and I couldn't help laughing along.

"Do it." Heather growled, "I dare you. Honk it. Are you feeling brave?" I laughed again, shaking my head.

"You better go." I said, "I don't think they'll hold on much longer."

"Yeah." Josh chuckled as well, "God, I hope I never get married."

"Aw, we're not all that bad." I said, "I'm never getting married either, though, so I can't blame you, I guess."

"Why not?" Zack asked, curious.

"Okay," Heather barked, "Get out. I'm driving."

"Like hell." Mike replied, "I do the driving. Just.. Do your make-up or something, and shut-"

"I swear to god, Mike, if you tell me to shut up-"

"I wasn't going to say 'shut up'." He grumbled, "I was going to say 'shut that'. As in, shut the glovebox."

"Right." She replied bitterly, "Nice try. You know, this is just like you. Remember two summers ago when you-" I tuned them out.

"To avoid becoming that." I gestured over my shoulder with my thumb. We all laughed this time, Josh hugging me quickly before it ended.

"Bye, guys." I said, watching them head for the car, "Have fun!"

"Oh, of course." Josh replied as Zack crawled into the backseat first, "So much fun to be had!"

Andrew and I walked slowly back toward his house once they were gone. He hadn't let my hand go since I'd first seen him again, holding it tighter since he learned what my stay in Tacoma had entailed.

Since coming back a few days ago, the cops in town had no choice but to let go of their grudge on me. The doctor's recommendation was only that I stay right where I was. That taking me from my family would be the extreme opposite of helpful. Given the way I spoke about them, apparently, they were my world.

I hadn't given anything away, thankfully.

The reason they considered me disturbed, was what I revealed about my childhood before them, and how I felt about it. I wasn't particularly _plotting _Jack's death, but I wouldn't push him out of the way of a train, either. I hoped it would happen, actually. I'd push him in front of one if I had the chance. Hey, if the opportunity presented itself...

Just as Nate and Dylan told me, they'd sorted out a whole lot of kids. I hadn't seen any of them since I'd been back, but I could see their efforts the more often kids walked by without giving me a second glance. Dylan's group had made it perfectly clear to them.

I'd stay out of their way, if they stayed out of mine.

I'd never be able to thank them enough for what they were doing for me and my family. I would continue to stay as far away from other humans as possible, as I still knew I'd have trouble controlling my anger when it came to them. That probably wouldn't ever go away. Instead of tempting fate, it was smarter just staying away from them altogether. Except for Andrew, of course. He, Zack, and Josh were the exceptions. They always would be.

I didn't mind his hand holding mine. I liked it, actually. It was like a constant hug, and it let me know he didn't care what the world threw at me. He'd be with me through it all, and I made it my personal goal to do the same for him. If it ever came down to it. I'd always be there.

We hadn't kissed since I'd been back, aside from a greeting kiss on the cheek the next day. I hadn't been feeling one hundred percent, and I still wasn't to be honest, but that didn't matter to him. He was beside me the entire time he and his dad were there, refusing to put one inch of space between us on the couch.

To say that my family's protection of me had grown would have been an understatement. Hence, the follower, or followers, I knew I had now. Staying out of sight, but I knew they were there. I didn't mind. I was staying out of trouble, and I wasn't trying to hide anything. If it made them feel better, I told them go for it.

Jasper decided to wait a little while to work with me more, given the fact that I was still recovering. He promised, though, to continue teaching me once I was well enough. Maybe I could avoid another situation like this should it come up in the future, which I wanted to do at all costs.

I rounded the block with Andrew, both surprised and filled with dread at who I saw sitting outside his house. Jack.

"Just keep walking." I muttered, even as he climbed out of his car. He crossed the street, unfortunately before we could get by him and get up the front walk. Andrew glared up at him as I glared down. Glancing to the driveway, I knew his dad wasn't home.

"Move." Andrew grumbled, "My dad's on his way home."

"Oh, come on." Jack chuckled, "I just want to talk with her a bit."

I looked away, trying so hard to ignore him.

"It's okay." I muttered under my breath. Knowing only my followers could really hear me.

"It's obvious she doesn't want to talk to you." Andrew attempted to pull us passed him, keeping himself between him and I.

"Just one minute isn't going to kill her." Jack sighed, taking his arm and pulling him from me. He reached for me next, and I stepped back before he could.

"I wouldn't." I shook my head a little, "Really."

"Are you warning me now?" He asked in a laugh after a moment of shock, "Oh god, that's precious." After a minute, he calmed down, "Look. One minute. That's all I ask." Why the hell was I considering this? I looked to Andrew, sighing.

"Go inside." I told him, "Call your dad, and tell him to hurry up." He hesitated, "It's okay. Go ahead." He headed slowly up the walk, and I followed. Slower.

"What do you want?" I demanded, my voice trembling despite my attempts to hide it.

"I wanted to know where your mother is." He replied simply, and I turned, looking back at him as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"That's not fucking funny." I hissed, crossing my arms over my chest, "That's low. Even for you."

"I'm actually serious." He replied, and it occurred to me. He didn't know. How could he have known? I was sure he didn't go around town asking about her.

"You really don't know, do you?" I asked, shocked.

"Obviously not, otherwise I wouldn't be bothering with _you_." He sighed out the puff he'd taken.

"She's dead, Jack." I finally said, and he really did seem surprised. He waited, seeing if I was making it up. When I stayed serious, I could tell when he finally believed me.

"What?" He asked, leaning on the mailbox, "What? When? What happened?"

"Couple months ago." I answered, "She met somebody who was surprisingly crazier than you. He shot her, then killed himself."

"Jesus, Gina." He sighed, covering his eyes. He kept them covered for at least a minute as I stood there, watching.

"I'm surprised you didn't know." I muttered after a moment of silence, shoving my hands in my pockets.

"I didn't." He said, lowering his hand, and staring at the concrete walk in front of him. Both of his elbows rested on the mailbox now, "God, why didn't she think?"

"I asked myself the same thing." I mumbled, "I was there."

He glanced to me, sighing, "What do you mean?"

"I was there the night she died." I replied, sniffling slightly, "He didn't mean to kill her, but she was protecting me."

"So.." He turned, looking at me, "This guy.. Wanted to kill you, and she stopped him, only to get killed herself?"

"Yeah." I nodded a little, looking down.

"Figures." He mumbled, taking another drag from his cigarette, "She loved you more than I could ever understand. Always has."

"I never knew that." I told him, "She was always too drunk."

"You didn't see her in her sober times." He muttered, not meeting my eyes, "There were plenty of times when she was awake, and when she spoke to me. Every time, she'd ask about you first. I'd always lie. Tell her some lie I just pulled out of nowhere, but it never failed. She never asked to see you, always relieved when you weren't around, because she was always afraid of the shame she'd see in your eyes." I looked down. I could tell by his tone that he wasn't making this up. That, and I knew Jack. He wouldn't just be saying this stuff to make me feel better, "Every time. She would always go on, wondering how she'd ever make it up to you. You don't know how often she cried herself to sleep. I never understood. I never understood why she would do that, why she would always be so heartbroken over someone like _you_."

I didn't bother looking up, sighing. Why couldn't he change?

"Why do you hate me so much?" I finally asked, and he seemed slightly surprised I'd ask that, "What have I ever done?" He didn't reply right away, "Jack, I wasn't born to ruin your life, despite what you might think. I didn't ask for you to marry my mom. It wasn't some.. Scheme to make your life horrible. Really. Why do you hate me so much?"

He was quiet, not bothering to reply. I sighed again, shaking my head.

"It's sad." I said, "It really is. How you can't let go of your hate for long enough to even answer an honest question." I now understood what Jasper was telling me. I was looking at what happened when someone let the hate they felt take over their life. If I didn't let it go, I would turn into Jack. I had to let it go.

"I forgive you." He looked to me, even more surprised, "Not for your benefit. For mine. I honestly hope you meet a very painful death someday, Jack, but I forgive you. You're going to suffer, and you'll know that while you'e suffering, I'm letting it go. I won't hate you anymore. Not after this moment." I paused, watching him stare at his cigarette.

"Are you finished?" He asked bitterly, and I shook my head.

"No. Not yet." He rolled his eyes, "All the times you beat me for no reason, there was a reason. It's because you hate yourself. Someone taught you to hate, blindly and passionately. You tried to do the same to me, but I'm not yours anymore, Jack. I see now that all you did to me, was just an attempt to make yourself feel better. It's sad to me, it really is, that you hate yourself that much."

This was the longest I'd ever had a chance to speak to him without him hitting me or interrupting me. I knew he was listening, so I continued.

"I forgive you, Jack, because my family is teaching me acceptance. And patience. And forgiveness, despite how much pain someone's put you through. Unconditional love. Not hate, and bitterness, and fear. I won't be around to ease your own suffering anymore, Jack. What will you do now?"

It was quiet for a minute, and I waited for him to get mad, like he usually did. He didn't. He flicked the cigarette butt into the street with a sigh.

"If the way you treated me as a kid was the way you were treated as a kid, then I'm sorry. I really am. I'm so sorry, but that's _no_ excuse for what you tried to do. What you did do." I listened to the door open behind me, Andrew coming back out. I ignored him, though, "I forgive you, but I hope you never find the forgiveness I've found. Go home, Jack. I don't want to see you anymore. I'm done with you, and your bitter anger. I'm letting it go."

I turned, smiling a little at Andrew standing there. I thought I'd won, and I thought he'd actually leave. Stupidly.

Andrew's eyes grew worried for a split second before I was suddenly turned around, and Jack's hands were lifting me. Holding me tight, and up off my feet. He shook me so hard, my head spun a little.

"You forgive me?" He growled through clenched teeth, shaking me roughly, "Huh? You forgive me?" I kept my teeth clenched, "How much is your new family willing to pay for your head? To keep their precious new daughter from being hog-tied and thrown into the river?" I kept my gaze on his. Refusing to let him know I was afraid.

"Stay there." I called to Andrew who stepped down from the porch, "Don't come over here."

"_You_ forgive _me_?" Jack shook me harder before throwing me to the grass. I landed on my knees and hands, looking up at him, "You ruined my fucking life, you filthy little bitch."

I knew instantly that I needed to get away from him. He was going to try something. I could see that in his eyes, and I knew it. A feeling of dread slamming into my stomach, I knew. He was going to try something, and I had to be ready.

I stood, unsure as he closed in slowly, "I made you a promise, and I fully intend to keep it. I treated you the way I treated you because that's how little bitches like you deserve to be treated. You're not going to _let it go_. You know why? Because you'll always remember me. Every time you look at yourself. That hate is in you, little girl, and it'll always be there. I know, because I put it there. That was _almost_ a very convincing speech, but I'm not buying it. You'll always hate me, and I know one day, it's going to be too much for you." He paused, his eyes heatedly glaring at me, "I put that hate in you, and one day, if you live that long, you're going to beat _your_ child, and I'll be there. In every hit, you'll remember me. You'll remember me, and you'll remember exactly what you did."

"You ruined your own life." My voice shook violently, "I did what I had to do to get away from you."

"If I'm going to be held responsible for something," He growled, "It'll be for something worth it." He stepped forward quickly, and I tried to run passed him, but his hand came down, and closed on my neck. Yanking me backwards and pinning me back against a tree in the front yard. His other hand found my neck next. Both of them now gripping me firmly.

Time seemed to slow down. Fear flooding from the crown of my head, to the tips of my toes, but instead of letting that sheer panic block my thoughts, I just took a breath. Telling myself that I knew this.

I just reacted.

Instead of biting this time, I clenched my teeth, and I remembered. All that Jasper had taught me. This was exactly the situation he taught me about. I was defending my life now, so all bets were off.

"I'll show you how big and bad you are." Jack's teeth were clenched in angry determination, his ice dark blue eyes on mine as he held me firmly.

I ignored Richard as he pulled quickly into the driveway. Jack did too.

Just as Jack added pressure, as quickly as I could, I reached up and slammed my fists down onto his extended elbows, which bent his arms. Just as Jasper had said, his eyes went to my hands. His attention there instead of squeezing my neck, and I brought my knee up, slamming it with a grunt into his groin as hard as I could.

It worked.

He gave a grunt of his own, releasing me and I pushed him as he fell to the grass at my feet. Seconds had passed. I panted in fear, trembling violently from head to toe as I looked down at him, but I kept my head.

The next part of the lesson came forward. Get away. Before he recovered, get away.

Moving away from Jack as quickly as I could, I trembled as I walked quickly over the lawn, stopping beside Richard. His arm came out to help support me, which I appreciated.

"It's okay." I told Richard. I looked to Jack, "Along with unconditional love, they're teaching me how to defend myself, you fucking bastard." I glanced up at Richard briefly, "Go home, Jack. I'm done with you." I walked away, passed Richard and toward the porch. The look on Andrew's face was pure amazement. I made it onto the porch, standing beside him just as Jack was pushing himself up, looking my way.

"Just let him go." I called to Richard, taking Andrew's hand, "I'm okay, and he doesn't know any better."

"Are you _sure_?" Richard asked me, shocked as he turned a little, looking to me.

"I'm sure." I replied, "His pathetic life is sad enough. I just want this over."

Reluctantly, Richard turned, heading toward us. He ushered us inside, and I watched, interestedly from the window as Jack actually left.

I knew that wasn't the last I'd see of him, but I knew as long as I was able to keep learning from Jasper, I'd be alright. I smiled, unable to help myself. That had felt _awesome_. There was something satisfying about leaving him perfectly fine.

No blood was spilt, and I know I didn't seriously hurt him. The only reminder being his bruised pride. Knowing that me, the one he'd chosen to be his victim for so many years, had successfully taken him down, and for a brief moment in time, he was at my feet. He had been at my feet for once, instead of me being at his. Seeing that had its own unique feeling.

Like I'd taken just a bit of my self-confidence back.

"Leandra, I'm proud of you." Richard finally spoke, "That was amazing."

"It was, wasn't it?" I asked, laughing a little. I was still trembling, but that would fade. I sat on the couch, taking a deep breath. I couldn't wait to get home and tell Jasper about this. Jack was fine, I was fine, and that was only because of him. No doubt he already knew, thanks to those watching, and I could only imagine the looks on their faces.

Just as I thought, they had seen. It had been Alice and Jasper trailing me at the time, and they'd seen it all.

"Well done." Jasper told me, "Very well done. I'm very proud of you." I felt proud of myself as well, and I knew I'd earned it, but I still grinned, "I also heard what you told him beforehand. I'm glad to hear you were listening."

"What happened?" Esme asked, surprised.

"You haven't told them yet?" I asked, glancing around. He gave me a small smile.

"I thought you'd want to tell them yourself."

"What'd you do, shorty?" Emmett asked, settling onto the arm of the couch.

"Nothing." I said, "That's the point. Jack showed up at Andrew's house today." Emmett was instantly on his feet, a brief growl, "It's okay." That had also gained Carlisle's attention from upstairs. I looked over as he descended the stairs, worried.

I laughed, shaking my head, "Don't worry. Nothing happened. Well, it did, but it only happened to him."

I waited until Carlisle was done looking me over. Looking for any bruises.

"I'm fine." I reached up, resting my hand on his wrist, "He's fine. I defended myself." I sighed, laughing quietly, "He showed up, asking about my mom. He honestly didn't know. Well, after he told me some pretty mean things, I asked him why it was he hated me so much. I couldn't figure it out. Instead of getting mad, or upset at him, I was sad. It was sad to me that he had that much anger toward me for no reason. I'd done nothing to him. I pointed that out, he couldn't answer, so I told him that I forgive him."

I paused at Carlisle's smile, feeling even more proud of myself.

"He didn't take that so well, though." I continued, looking down, "I tried to walk away, but he had other ideas. He came over and picked me up. Shaking me pretty hard, and telling me I ruined his life." I paused, "So.. He pinned me against a tree, with his hands on my neck. But." I said quickly before Emmett could leave the house, "I got out of that. Because of what Jasper taught me. It was hard, but I kept my head. I controlled my panic, and I got free. He'll be fine with applying an ice pack." Emmett frowned in confusion, "I kneed him someplace pretty painful. Just like Jasper said, he let me go." Emmett grinned this time, laughing, "I got away from him, and told Richard to leave him alone. His life was sad enough."

"That's my sister." Emmett chuckled, "Good job, shorty."

"I didn't bite him." I said, "I didn't attack him. I just got him away from me, and Richard saw the whole thing, so he can't turn it around on me. I know I'll see more of him, but that was one round I didn't lose."

"Good job." Emmett said again, and the small smile on Carlisle's face told me he felt the same way, "So I'm not allowed to go kill him?"

"Not yet." I said, "Sorry." I grinned, sitting on the couch beside Esme, "It felt.. _So_ good to be able to do something for once."

"Your tendancy to overreact so harshly was an instinct you learned early on. Living here only reenforced it." Jasper muttered, and I looked at him, "It's always been there, so it's not like we taught it to you. Changing how we treat you.." He prompted, "It's helped?"

"A lot." I said, nodding.

"Good." He said, nodding as well.

"Instead of treating me like something fragile and breakable, you treat me like I want to be treated. Like I can _do_ something." This was the first time I was able to put how I felt into words, "Instead of treating me like you expect me to mess up, you treat me like you trust me not to. That matters." I smiled.

"Did I hear her right?" Rosalie descended the stairs, "Did she knee the bastard?"

"I did." I said, and to my surprise, she smiled.

"Sorry Emmett, but that's _my_ sister." Now I felt even better.

"I want to keep learning." I said, looking to Jasper, "I know I could do more." He laughed, nodding.

"Give it a little more time." He said, "I'll teach you plenty more. There's no rush."

I sighed, but nodded. My smile still there. Esme placed her arm around me, hugging me into her side.

"You're sure you're alright?" She asked, and I looked up at her.

"I'm fine." I replied, "Better than alright."

"Just one thing." Jasper said, and I looked to him, "This doesn't mean you need to go looking for him to try it again."

"Definitely not." Carlisle agreed.

"I know." I said, "I won't. Don't worry."

"Your first priority is still to get away, or avoid situations like that at all costs." Jasper continued, "There is only so much you can do. You're not bulletproof yet."

"I know." I repeated, "Believe me, I know that well."

"I should have worded that a little better." He murmured, mostly to himself.

"No." I said, standing, "I think that makes the most sense. I know I haven't seen the last of him. He's going to want to get me back for what I did to him. If anything, all I did was piss him off more. He probably won't give me that opportunity again, but he'll find some way to try to kill me again. Probably the way he almost succeeded last time. I just have to be careful, and not give him that chance. Don't worry. I'm not underestimating him because of one time he didn't kill me. I'll continue to treat him like the threat I know he is."

Jasper eventually chuckled, "You continue to surprise me."

"I'm just not stupid." I laughed, "You forget. I grew up with him, so I know for a fact that he won't let this go."

And I was right.

I didn't see him again until June. A week before Andrew was set to leave on his trip to Montana, I was set to see him the next day. I'd managed to convince the family that I was fine for the day, and they could all go hunting at once. After a bit of hesitation, they agreed. Reluctantly.

I came out of my thoughts at the sound of a knock on the door. I thought it might be Richard or someone else important, so I didn't bother looking up at the door until I was just a few feet away. Sliding to a stop at who I saw there instead. Jack clearly saw me, rolling his eyes and gesturing that I come let him in. He didn't seem mad, or even upset. He seemed calm, which was the only reason I even bothered to get closer.

"What?" I asked through the door. He gave me a look, and I sighed. Knowing I was going to regret this, I pulled open the door just a little, "What?" I repeated. Looking up at him leaning on the door frame.

"Your parents home?" He asked casually, "I just want a word with them."

I swallowed in nervousness, debating.

"Not right now, but they're on their way." I mumbled, "Should be here any minute."

"Great." He smiled, "I'll wait." Crap. He called my bluff.

"That's probably not a good idea." I said, "Why don't you just come back another time?"

"Well, I would, but it's pretty important.. So.." He shoved open the door, smiling down at me as he stepped passed me. My heart pounded, but I took a deep breath, closing the door.

"That was pretty rude." I commented, slowly trailing after him. I hated seeing him here. It bothered me deeply, especially considering I was here alone. I narrowed my eyes at the floor, forcefully reminded of the dream I had last year once again. Of Jack. In the house with me alone.

"Nice place." He nodded, looking around.

"Yeah." I said, "Look, if they see you here when they get back-"

"Chill out." He said, "I'm just here to talk." He paused, slowly moving further into the room, still looking around, "So tell me about them."

"You could be hiding a weapon, and to be honest, I don't trust you." He sighed, rolling his eyes. He lifted his jacket, turning in a slow circle.

"Search me." He said, "I don't have anything." When I didn't move, his eyes landed on me again, "Jumpy girl." I didn't see anything in his jeans or jacket pockets, or hidden in the wasteband of his jeans.

I sighed, but let it go for now, "Well.." I muttered, moving until I had the chair between him and I. Just in case, "They're protective of me. _Very_ protective."

"I see." He said, "I'm sure they know what I did to you."

"Of course." I said, "Which is _why_ they're protective of me."

He was quiet, and I kept my eyes on him. I could only hope he stayed this calm the entire time I was here with him alone.

"What else?" He asked, "I don't know much about this family taking care of my daughter."

"I'm not yours anymore, Jack." I reminded him quietly, "I don't belong to you."

"You'll always be my daughter." He smiled, and I didn't like that, "It doesn't matter to me who owns you. You'll always be mine."

"They don't own me." I corrected, "I'm not some pet." He chuckled, but was otherwise quiet, "I really think you should go. I won't tell them you were here, so if you just leave, and come back tomorrow or something-"

"Come on. What's the rush? They'll be back soon, right?"

If Alice was looking out for me, they would. I didn't know how far away they were. They'd had hours to get to where they wanted to go.

"Right." I murmured.

"Then there's no problem." He smiled again, "So what else can you tell me?"

"Why do you want to know?" I finally asked. I was getting irritated, unable to really tell what he was planning. He finally chuckled again, turning and striding for me. I jumped back, and he slowed.

He held his hand out, "I'll be on my way then." I knew he wasn't going anywhere unless I shook his hand, "No hard feelings. If you really forgive me, that is."

Hesitantly, I stepped forward, and stupidly, I gave him my hand. He was quick, I had to give him that.

Jerking me forward, he grabbed my neck in both strong hands, near my head, and lifted me off the floor. All I had time for was a whimper before I was suddenly spun around and slammed back into the brick of the fireplace.

"I'm not going to kill you." He told me after a brief struggle from me, leaning down, staring intently into my eyes, "Not here. Not all over this pretty house, but I swear to God it's coming. You won't even _see_ it coming. You think you're safe? Think again, princess. I'm coming for you." His words seemed to pierce right through the careful calm I had built, and I clearly remembered this. The calm, almost loving way he told me this.

He meant what he said. His very expressive eyes stared firmly into my fearful ones. So determined. I was trapped, stuck staring into them. It deeply reminded me of last year. His trial, when he looked into my eyes, telling me to lie and say I made it up. The expressions were exactly the same. How scared I was, and how truly powerless I really was. Paralyzed by fear.

I had to do something.

Kicking toward him, I managed to hit him in the thigh instead of the knee for which I was aiming. I was higher up than I thought. He let me go anyway, shocked I'd even try that again, and I fell to my feet. There was a split second of time where I couldn't believe I was actually free. Then I got running. Straight for my room.

"You little bitch." I listened to him clearly following me, whimpering loudly. He was faster, his arm circling me and lifting me off my feet again. Just outside my bedroom door. My fingers barely managed to touch the knob before I'd been lifted off my feet, and spun around. Slammed back against the wall with a bone-rattling thud. One hand holding me up by the neck, and the other reached up, covering my mouth and pinning my head back against the wall. He stood closer to me now, so it was hard to do much of anything. Not to mention, I couldn't breathe.

While my eyes were closed, once again, I was reminded of the dream. This is exactly how it happened in that dream, and remembering what happened next had me writhing in desperation. As much as I could.

"Scary, isn't it?" He chuckled, and I opened my eyes, "Your heart pounding, your head spinning.. That's called suffocating, sweetheart, and that's what you're doing right now." He glanced down, "This your room?" He released my mouth and reached out, turning the knob. Pushing the door open he peeked in and grinned. He let me on my feet briefly and I gasped a deep breath in, coughing as he dragged me into the room and kicked the door closed.

I fought hard to get away, almost managing to run free, but his arm circled my stomach again. Lifting me off my feet. I writhed, but that only resulted in a very rough slap against my face. Sending me to the floor. I whimpered, trying to crawl away. I tasted the blood in my mouth. There was so much of it, I could hardly believe it. It really didn't feel like he'd hit me that hard. I looked down at the carpet for a second, watching the blood from my lips and nose hit the pale carpet.

"Where are you going?" He asked, his voice a growl as he reached down gripped my ankle, and flipped me over onto my back. He grabbed me by the neck again, and lifted me once more. Off my feet, off the floor. His chuckle was even a growl, and I knew he'd gotten the idea. The same idea he'd gotten in the dream, and what followed only made the nightmare a living hell.

Only minutes had actually passed since we'd been in the living room, and I knew they had to be on their way. By now, they had to be on their way. I just had to bide time. I kicked, this time catching him in the shin. Just below his knee. Dammit. In my panic, I wasn't aiming right.

I was dropped onto the bed, and he kneeled over me, unfastening my jeans before pinning me roughly. He'd left them up mostly, though, so he wanted to scare me first. My wrists pinned beside my head, and my legs useless under his weight. He sat on my hips, making it impossible for me to raise my legs very high.

Even through the blood, he pressed his lips to mine. Muffling my sobs. I tried moving my head away, but he kept finding me. One of his hands found my neck again, holding me still, and though I clawed at him this time, it didn't phase him. I knew he tasted my blood, but that only seemed to make him even more determined.

He pulled back a little, pressing his forehead against mine, and though I could still breathe for now, I knew that would soon end. Shaking me a little by my neck, I kept my eyes closed.

"Let's get one thing straight." He murmured to me, ignoring the last weak struggle I gave, "If you're not mine, you're not anybody's." I opened my eyes, looking up at him. Looking into my eyes, he slowly broke into a grin, "I'm sorry, baby girl. I really am, but it really makes me happy to know that I'm the last thing you'll ever see." He kissed me again. Far more forcefully this time, drawing my lip between his teeth and biting it. I gave a cry of pain, but that was cut short, as his hand squeezed around my neck once more. Squeezing tighter and tighter.

I couldn't make a sound now if I wanted to, all air cut off to my throat. I looked into his eyes once more as he drew back, eyes alight with excitement and my blood on his lips and I knew he was about to keep his hold a little too long. I felt each beat of my heart in my throat, my lungs aching for a breath I needed.

He laughed when I tried to talk, trying to plead, "Shh, shh.." He told me in a whisper, "Just accept it. It hurts me so to see you fighting it. I've waited too long for this. Too long."

I could barely hear him over the pounding in my ears. Only able to watch as he leaned in for another kiss, but this time, I bit him. My last resort, the last thing I could try. Managing to catch his cheek in my teeth, I bit. And he loosened his hold enough for me to breath in desperately. Coughing loudly, as I had to let go.

That had only earned me not another slap, but a punch. My mouth now held more blood, and the next slap sent blood across my comforter. His hand held me tighter again around the neck. Cutting off my cries.

"Now I feel a little less sorry." He growled, pulling back and closing his other hand on the waistband of my jeans. Ready to tug them off. I peered up at him, both of my hands on his hands, trying to pull them away.

He had hardly enough time to lift enough to move my jeans further, before he was suddenly gone. Thrown literally across the room with a deep growl that I hardly heard. Before he could land against the wall, a louder, snarling growl told me Emmett had a hold of him now. Removing him from the room, and the house. I knew I'd never see him again.

"Emmett." Jasper was warning him. I listened to the front door slam, and they were gone. I couldn't concentrate on that right then, as I drew in deep lungfuls of air, coughing it out.

Just like that, I'd narrowly escaped death, and something far worse, once more.

"N-No." I managed, even as my voice shook. I was trying to tell him to go stop Emmett before he killed Jack, but I couldn't speak. Carlisle helped me sit up, ignoring what I'd said.

"We came as fast as we could." Carlisle told me, "Are you okay?" I trembled roughly, trying to calm down.

"J-Jack.." I shook my head, "Don't.. I-I tried, b-but-"

"Breathe." He told me, and I stopped trying to convince him. I couldn't anymore anyway, because the more I was able to breathe, I began to cry. Falling against him, and clinging to him.

"Esme." He called, returning the embrace, "Please go and see what's going on."

"Of course." I heard from the living room. He obviously didn't want to leave me. Especially considering he was the one with the strongest resistance to blood.

"How did he get inside?" He asked once I'd calmed down enough to answer him somewhat successfully.

"I-I.. He seemed calm enough, so.. I-I thought.."

"You let him in?" He asked, and I nodded, sniffling, "Leandra, that's exactly what underestimating is."

"I know." I mumbled, looking down, "I'm sorry." He sighed, but held back more scolding for now. Which I was grateful for. I was still trembling, looking at the blood across the comforter, and now on his shirt from my face.

My tenth year alive was proving to be difficult. Unlike the year before, I eagerly looked forward to my birthday. It meant I could move on, turn another page to the next chapter of my life.

I found out that night that Jack wouldn't be coming back. Emmett had had enough, and just couldn't help himself. Though I knew he felt a little bad for doing it, he wasn't sorry. Not after seeing the new bruises I had, and definitely not knowing what Carlisle had prevented. I did what I could to comfort him, but I knew it'd stick with him for some time.

Jasper wasn't happy with me. Not in the least. None of them were, but he was the most unhappy. He scolded me worse than Carlisle had, which I knew I completely deserved. Opening the door at all was an extremely foolish move on my part. He wasn't upset that Jack was dead, though. Which he made perfectly clear. He was upset that I could have been killed or hurt worse than I was, and none of them would have been here.

"Leandra, we could have lost you today." He said again, "Do you know what that would have done?" His tone told me that he wasn't mad. I looked up, seeing that he was only worried. Scared to even consider the fact that I was in such danger alone.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled again, "I tried, but he was just too strong. I should have been smarter."

"I made it clear that what you did before wouldn't work again. I thought you understood that." I was quiet now, looking down.

"Richard is on his way." Alice murmured beside us, "To tell us the news."

They'd staged a car accident on a rural part of the highway. Extremely, undeniably fatal.

I sighed, fingering the thin brace on my wrist. Thankfully, Jasper's scolding had to come to an end a few minutes later. I knew my story. There was no way Richard could doubt it. Not with Jack dead now.

"What on earth happened to you?" He asked, wide-eyed at the sight of me.

"I was practicing climbing trees, and I fell. I sort of fell face first, but my wrists caught most of my fall." I laughed a little, "Trust me. I know how stupid that was." He frowned, sighing as he looked me over.

"Well, at least you're okay." He said, "I'm sure Carlisle made sure of that."

"He sure did." I murmured, relief in my voice. Everyone did. More than he knew.

I was grateful to be sent to my room. At first.

I hesitated in the doorway, looking down at the carpet where the blood stain should have been. It'd been cleaned thoroughly, but I could still see it. Where the blood from my mouth had escaped, and fallen into the carpet. Same with the comforter on the bed.

By the time Richard left, I still hadn't come to terms with what had happened, and what had almost happened in here. I sat across the room, under the window with my knees drawn up. My family was right to be very disappointed in me. I had gravely underestimated him, and I had almost lost my life because of it. Now, Jack was dead. Though the world wasn't shedding a tear for him, it still made Emmett feel bad about it. Despite how I tried to comfort him.

I was hurt, and probably scarred even more because of that mistake. Unlike my last brush with death, this one I understood completely what was going to happen. I wasn't taken off guard, and had I actually lost my life, Jack would have been right. He would have been the last thing I would have seen. I wouldn't know yet, until those scars made themselves known. The fact that I couldn't even sit on the bed was a pretty good indication, however.

One other thing was bothering me. How a year before it happened, I'd had a dream of that exact same scenario. Slight differences, but that was what happened. I didn't know if my family even remembered me telling them about it, and it didn't seem important enough to bring up now, so I wouldn't. It puzzled me, though, and I knew I'd be thinking about it.

I'd probably never know what caused it or how it happened, which was reason enough to let it go, but part of me couldn't.

Once again, I had a lot of healing to do, but I could do it.

I wasn't giving up.

**End**

**A/N: Crappy place to end it, I realize this, but most of what I have planned so far will be much too long for this story to handle.  
Thank YOU To those that reviewed last chapter, and I look forward to reading your thoughts on this chapter. I hope it came out to your liking (or disliking. Whichever).  
We can look forward to First Light Second Chances, I think it's safe to assume. Just give me a little time to put the first few chapters together, and we'll be rolling. (:  
Until next time, beautiful readers.  
**


End file.
